El Poder del Peligro DxD
by takato2003
Summary: Takato y su familia se habian mudado en la ciudad de Kuoh, en donde expandio su panaderia en la ciudad de Kuoh. ahora el tiene una nueva vida a lado de Guilmon, pero eso no significa que su vida sera tranquila.
1. Chapter 1

**El poder del peligro**

 **Capitulo 1: el prologo**

" **no puedo creer que me tenga que mudar ahora** " – pensó Takato mientras miro en la ventana del auto y vio cada edificio de Kuoh, Takato tuvo que mudarse con su familia en la ciudad de Kuoh para expandir la panadería matsuda en otra ciudad, el estaba triste ya que tuvo que dejar a sus amigos en Shinjuku. Pero ahora tendrá una nueva vida en la ciudad de Kuoh para tener una vida tranquila sin digimons salvajes pero los mas aburrido es, con quien va jugar las digi-cartas

Vamos Takato no pongas esa cara – dijo Takehiro Matsuda su padre mientras mira su hijo en el retrovisor del auto – ya veraz que tendrás una nueva vida en Kuoh, además conocerás nuevos amigos en ese lugar

Eso lo se, pero… - dijo Takato apunto de decir algo pero es interrumpido por su madre Mie Matsuda

Nada de pero, Takato – dijo Mie mirando a su hijo desde el asiento delantero

Takato miro de nuevo la ventana del auto viendo los edificios. Pero miro a una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos son de color rosados y llevaba unos anteojos, ella lleva puesto un uniforme de la academia que va asistir que era la academia Kuoh. Esa chica tambien lo miro eso hiso contacto global mirándose, eso hiso que Takato se sintiera un poco raro.

Takato, debo decirte que ahora estarás en la academia de esta ciudad – dijo Takehiro eso hiso que takato lo mirara

¿Academia? ¿En esta ciudad? – pregunto Takato bastante confundido por lo que dijo su padre

Así es, dicen que en este lugar tienen las mejores clases de la ciudad, y no solo también dicen que en esa academia tienen menos estudiantes masculinos y mas estudiante femenino – dijo Takehiro

¿Y porque me lo dices papa? - pregunto de nuevo takato aun mas confundido

Bueno, pensé que te gustaría ya que tienen las chicas mas lindas en este lugar – dijo Takehiro con una sonrisa picarona pero es golpeado en el hombro por Mie

No digas eso de acuerdo, no queremos que nuestro hijo se vuelva un pervertido a esa edad – pregunto Mie a su esposo con tono bastante enojada

Takato miro todo como su padre es regañado por su madre, por decirle eso de las chicas mas linda del lugar, eso hiso que takato se confundiera aun mas pero entendió todo eso de la academia y de las chicas.

Hace varios meses en Shinjuku. Takato trato de invitar a la chica que ama a una cita, pero ella lo rechazo eso provoco que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos pero gracias al consuelo de sus amigos hiso que ese corazón se volviera a unir pero parte de ese corazón supo que nunca será amado

¿Por qué?

Porque nadie amaría aun monstruo. Así es, takato lleva consigo a uno de los grandes dragones del digi-mundo. Y ese dragón era nada menos que megidramon el digimon mas fuerte incluso podría ser capaz de destruir el mundo humano y el digi-mundo. Pero ese digimon esta en su interior. Como fue que lo obtuvo

Después de destruir la amenaza llamada Delipa y la despedida de los digimons. Cuando Takato tuvo diez años se empezaba sentir extraño, su cuerpo le empezaba arder, como si tuviera fiebre pero después de una semana se empezaba sentir bien. Ahora era mas atlético y su fuerza humana ahora levantaba diez veces su peso o mas ya que podía levantar un yunque, después de tener esa fuerza tuvo la ayuda de sus amigos y del equipo salvaje. Para saber y mejorar esas habilidades

Después de tres o seis meses los Digimons volvieron ahora los Tamers estaban con sus compañeros. Incluso Guilmon que volvió con Takato y cumplieron su promesas de ser los mejores amigos por siempre. Pero eso no significa que Takato parara de mejorar sus habilidades.

Después de dos años y medio Takato podía usar ese poder que era nada menos que el, Digi-Hazard ya que descubrieron que dentro de el estaba Megidramon eso hiso que todo estuvieran sorprendido y uno asustado, pero hay más que tambien habia otro que tenia el poder de Megidramon y ese era Guilmon. Ahora Takato y Guilmon podrían usar ese poder para proteger el mundo humano y el digi-mundo.

Ahora volviendo al lugar indicado. La familia Matsuda estaba en su nuevo hogar, ambos salieron del auto y vieron que venia el camión de mudanza deteniéndose cerca de la casa

Takehiro abrió el vagón y vieron todo empaquetado, Takato llevo unas diez cajas encima de otras y las llevo a su nueva habitación luego acomodo todas las cajas y saca todo lo que había.

Después de unos diez minutos la nueva habitación de Takato estaba completa todo estaba en su lugar, sus ropas en el guarda ropa, un escritorio con un computador PC y su cama estaba acomodada y había otra cama mediana y cómoda para su compañero. Que estaba dormido en una de las cajas de mudanza, Takato se acerco a una de las cajas y la abrió y vio a su querido compañero, amigo e hijo Guilmon que estaba en su estaba de crecimiento que era Gigimon.

Gigimon acaba de despertar y miro a su tamers luego se levantó en sus cuatro patas. Y dio una sonrisa a Takato mientras que Takato tambien le dio una sonrisa a su Digimon

Que bueno que despertaras Gigimon – pregunto Takato mirando a su amigo mientras que Gigimon salio de la caja de un salto hasta llegar al piso de la habitación

Es bueno dormir en una caja, Guilmon nunca estuvo tan cómodo como cuando durmió en la pequeña casa que Takatomon encontró – pregunto Gigimon en tercera persona mientras estiro sus pequeñas y adorable patitas

Te había dicho que no me pusieras el mon – pregunto Takato mientras puso sus manos en su cintura

Pero si Takatomon tiene poderes Digimon, eso significa que Takatomon es un Digimon – dijo Gigimon mirando a Takato

Tuche – pregunto Takato con una sonrisa

Con esas palabras era cierto, Takato tenia esos poderes Digimons eso significo que Takato es un Digimon

¡Takato, Gigimon es hora de cenar! – grito Mie desde la cocina

¡Iremos enseguida! – Grito Takato desde su cuarto pero ahora mira a Gigimon – bueno es hora de ir a cenar Gigimon – eso hiso que Guilmon sonriera aun mas

¡Qué bien comida! – grito Gigimon dando unos brincos de alegría ya que parecía hambriento

Takato no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos que están en Shinjuku pero, ellos no lo que rieron que el estuviera triste sino alegre. Ahora el seguirá con su nueva vida en Kuoh

Nueva habitación, nueva casa, nueva ciudad y nueva vida – susurro Takato para que nadie o Gigimon oyera

Takatomon ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Gigimon mirando a su Tamers eso hiso que Takato le sonriera de nuevo

Oh… nada amigo, que tal si vamos a cenar ahora – pregunto Takato y cargando a Gigimon entre sus brazos

Bien vamos – dijo Gigimon con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Takato y Gigimon dejaron la habitación y fueron a la cocina en donde Mie y Takehiro los estaban esperando en la mesa. La nueva vida de Takato acaba de comenzar ahora ¿Qué les esperara en su camino?.

 **Continuara**

 **Hola soy yo espero que le gusten este fanfic que hecho. Tuve que hacer este crossover de High School DxD x Digimon Tamers aunque fue difícil. Como hacerlo y bueno me costo hacer este prologo pero es corto, si lo se demasiado corto pero tal vez en la segundo capitulo tal vez lo haga un poco largo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la demuestra del poder**

Había pasado unas horas en la ciudad de Kuoh, que eran la 4:34 AM. En la residencia Matsuda dentro de la habitación de Takato, el Tamers y su Digimon estaban dormidos tranquila y cómodamente. Pero al parecer Takato estaba retorciéndose mientras dormía tal vez estuvo soñando una pesadilla.

Dentro de su pesadilla, pudimos ver a Takato a sus diez años en una sala sentado con unos cables pegados en su cabeza. La silla en donde Takato estaba sentado tenía grilletes que sostenían las muñecas y los tobillos para no escapar o huir.

Estando sentado Takato pudo abrir los ojos y vio una figura conocida para el pero esa figura era adulta, y había otra pero pequeña de su misma estatura.

Bueno Takato-kun es hora de comenzar – dijo la figura adulta que tenia la voz de un hombre

Hai – dijo Takato con una mirada con algo de determinación

La figura adulta había presionado un botón cerca de una máquina de su lado derecho. Cuando lo presiono Takato empezó sentir algo que lo volvió muy inquieto, con apretando fuerte sus dientes y apretando sus puños con gran fuerza hasta incluso salio una pequeña gota de sangre de sus puños ya apretados. Tuvo la calma pero eso no detuvo a dar un gran grito.

Ese grito que el dio era de dolor, tal vez sea los cables que estaban pegadas en la cabeza de Takato que estuvo conectada en una máquina.

¡Takato solo resiste un poco! – dijo la otra figura misteriosa que tenía la voz de un niño mientras mira a Takato siendo sometido en un intenso dolor

¡Eso… inten…to! – dijo Takato con un tono adolorido y con la voz baja

Algo parecía extraño, el cuerpo de Takato empezaba brilla de una luz blanca mientras seguía aguatando el dolor. Esas dos figuras estaban sorprendidos y asombrados pero tuvieron que retroceder unos pasos atrás.

¡Señor estas máquinas no podrán aguantar esta inestabilidad! ¡Tenemos que abortar de inmediato! – grito otra figura que estaba en un computador, su tono de voz de era de una mujer. Mientras en el computador muestra unas graficas de peligro

¡Buena idea! ¡Tenemos que… - grito la figura adulta pero es interrumpida por takato

¡No! Hay… que… seguir – dijo Takato mientras brillaba su cuerpo y aguatando el dolor

Pero Takato-kun – dijo la figura adulta

No se preocupen… esa máquina puede aguántalo… el único que no puede aguantarlo soy yo – dijo Takato mientras hablaba su cuerpo empezaba a brilla de una forma intensa – mi cuerpo no puede soportar esto… pero. Hay que hacerlo – aun determinación Takato siguió aguatando el dolor de su cuerpo que empezaba a brillar mientras que las figuras se mostraban

Esas dos figuras que fueron iluminados por la luz que salía del cuerpo de Takato mostrando quienes eran. La figura adulta era Yamaki jefe de Hipnos y miembros del equipo salvaje, mientras que la otra figura pequeña era Henry Wong el mejor amigo de Takato. Esos dos se cubrían de la luz intensa que salía del cuerpo de Takato.

¡Takato no hagas una locura! – grito Henry preocupado por su amigo por cometer una locura

Después de unos segundo Takato dio un gran grito mientras que su cuerpo iluminaba toda la sala. Como una bomba apunto de estallar.

Con eso termina la pesadilla de Takato, eso hiso que el mismo Takato se levantara de la cama de un golpe, jaleando con fuerza como si se quedara sin aire y sudado de una forma fría. Pudo mirar sus manos y se lo puso en la cabeza, volviendo a la cama el miro el techo. Luego miro a su colega Digimon acostado en su propia cama en su forma de desarrollo pero ahora mira el techo de nuevo.

¿No sé si cometí un gran error en esa prueba? – susurro Takato volviendo a dormir en su cama

Ahora son la 07:00 AM, Takato vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh de primero, el mismo se miró en el espejo pero no le gusto ese look. Asi que se quitó la chamara de la academia y la ato en su cintura mostrando una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangada, enzima de esa camisa tenía un suéter azul claro con un cuello V y sin mangas. En sus muñecas lleva puesto unas muñequeras de color amarillo, sus google estaban atado en su cuello, tenia un pantalón de color negro profundo con un cinturón, en sus pies tenia puesto unos tenis de color verde y blanco eran casi iguales cuando tenia diez años.

Con ese look, Takato pudo dar una sonrisa y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Mientras que Gigimon miro a Takato bastante confundido, porque Takato se vistió con esa ropa pero le dio una sonrisa ya que Takato tenía una sonrisa.

Takatomon esa ropa te queda muy bien – pregunto Gigimon

Enserio – dijo Takato con una sonrisa ligera

Si. Aunque Guilmon no sabe nada de moda pero a Takatomon le queda bien ese look – dijo Gigimon con una sonrisa a Takato

Gracias amigo – pregunto Takato agradeciendo a Guilmon – bueno es hora de irme – agarrando su mochila que contenía todo sus útiles escolares luego se acerca hacia la puerta y la abre pero voltea para ver a su compañero digital – cuídate Guilmon – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de Gigimon, saliendo de su cuarto dejando a Guilmon solo.

Cuídate Takato – dijo Gigimon un poco triste porque a Gigimon no le gustaba estar solo sin Takato pero se mantenía firme, porque el no esta solo. Pero aun estaban los padres de Takato que lo acompañaran.

Después de desayuna Takato caminaba por el camino en donde estaba la academia de Kuoh, cuando caminaba tenia su cabeza llena de pensamiento. Incluso tenia la imagen de sus amigos en su cabeza para recordar en aquel momento ya que ellos lo habían ayudado a entrenar y controlar su poder, y no solo eso también le ayudaron a superar por el rechazo que le dio esa chica que amaba, incluso hubo otro recuerdo del el y el recuentro con Guilmon.

Pero esos recuerdos fueron interrumpida por haber chocado contra un chica, haciendo que el cayera al suelo pero levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, y miro a una chica muy hermosa con un color de pelo rojo como la sangre, su tono de piel era clara y sus ojos eran celeste. Llevaba el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Perdón. No me había fijado déjame ayudarte – pregunto la pelirroja estirando su mano para ayuda a Takato

Gracias – dijo Takato aceptando la ayuda de esa hermosa chica, ahora estaba parado y sacudió el uniforme que tenia un poco de tierra. Mientras que la peli roja lo miraba

Eres nuevo en Kuoh – pregunto la peli roja mientras que Takato la miro

Si, me había mudado aquí hace un día – dijo Takato

Ya veo, bueno dime cuál es tu nombre – pregunto la peli roja para saber el nombre de Takato

¿Mi nombre? Cierto no debo se descote con una dama – dijo Takato

Dama – dijo la peli roja sorprendida por la pregunta de Takato

Asi es, mi nombre es Takato Matsuda es un gusto en conocerte señorita… - dijo Takato estirando su mano para un saludo

Rias, mi nombre es Rias Gremory - pregunto Rias con una linda sonrisa mientras estrecha su mano con la de Takato

Bueno creo que debo ir a mis clases – dijo Takato empezando hacia la puerta de la academia

¡Espera! – Grito Rias haciendo que Takato dejara de caminar y volteara para ver a Rias – soy de tercero y presidenta del club de investigaciones ocultas

Mmm… bueno soy de primero y no soy de ningún club pero no estoy interesado en unirme en uno – dijo Takato mirando a rias pero luego empieza a caminar hacia la academia

"Takato matsuda, un chico un poco interesante pero algo inestable" – pensó Rias mientras miraba a Takato pero cuando lo miro, vio que Takato tenia una especie de aura roja que salía de su cuerpo como si fuera vapor. Pero ese vapor era rojizo – "será mejor mantenerlo vigilado o algo malo podría pasar" – pensó de nuevo para asegurarse de vigilar a Takato

Ahora en los pasillos de la academias, Takato observo todos los salones mientras caminaba, pero paro de camina y miro a una chica. Pero cuando Takato la miro le recordó a esa chica que caminaba en la calle. Cuando el y su familia llegaron a Kuoh.

Usted debe ser el joven que se mudó en Kuoh. No – dijo la chica de pelo negro pero corto, sus ojos son de un color rosados y llevaba un par de anteojos, también lleva puesto el uniforme de la academia.

Bueno si, ¿porque quiere saber? – pregunto Takato con calma mientras miro a esa chica

No por nada pero, le pido por favor que se ponga bien el uniforme de la academia no permitimos rebeldes en esta academia – dijo la chica con un tono un poco tranquila pero Takato supo que era mejor no desobedecer a una chica. En especial con ella ya que pudo notar algo en ella.

Hai – dijo Takato obedeciendo la palabra de la esa chica, desatando el uniforme en donde estaba atada en su cintura y se lo pone – listo por cierto. Mi nombre es Takato Matsuda un gusto en conocerla señorita… – estrechando su mano para un saludo

"este chico, parece algo inestable y con esa aura que sale de su cuerpo parece ser que es algo peligroso" – pensó esa chica viendo la aura que salía en el cuerpo de Takato como un vapor rojo – "creo que debo vigilarlo para que no destruya la academia o algo peor" – con su pensamiento en su cabeza ella no pudo oír la voz de Takato diciéndole

Señorita – pregunto Takato haciendo que esa chica saliera de su pensamiento

Disculpa fue muy descotes de mi parte. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri un gusto en conocerlo joven Matsuda – dijo Sona estrechando su mano con la de Takato dando un saludo formal

Es un gusto también conocerla señorita Sona pero, no me diga joven por favor es que no quiero ser algo respetable – dijo Takato con una sonrisa

Entiendo, Takato pero no me digas tampoco señorita no soy tan vieja y tampoco quiero ser algo respetada – dijo Sona con una sonrisa ligera

Parece que unos de los dos no quiere ser respetado. No jajajaja – pregunto Takato dando una pequeña carcajada

Así parece – dijo Sona a Takato poniendo sus dedos de su mano derecha en su labios y dando una pequeña risa

Bueno debo ir a mi salón – dijo Takato empezando a camina mientras que Sona lo mira

Oye – dijo Sona mientras que Takato dejo de caminar y voltea para mirar a Sona – soy de tercero y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta academia

mmm… bueno soy de primero pero no estoy interesado en unirme algún club o en el consejo estudiantil ya que no conozco esta academia – pregunto Takato empezando a camina en los pasillos

Cuando Takato empezó a camina en los pasillos para buscar su salón. Pero Sona pudo notar algo diferente en Takato aunque pudo ver esa aura que tenia que parecía ser peligrosa, ella noto que el es un chico calmado pero un poco indiferente parecía que no quería hablar con personas. Aunque eso la sorprendió ya que ella también casi es indiferente cuando habla con las persona.

Después caminar en lo pasillo de la academia, Sona pudo nota una figura delante de ella y era la chica mas hermosa de toda la academia y es nada menos que Rias Gremory que tenia con los brazos cruzados.

Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo. No Sona – dijo Rias con una sonrisa

Creo que si, y tu también. No Rias – dijo Sona con una sonrisa

Si pero ese chico parece algo inestable – dijo Rias pero con un tono serio

Eso también lo se, deberíamos vigilarlo si algo malo ocurre o no. Ya que él tiene la gran aura de un demonio de clase alta o algo peor, el aura de un señor demonio – dijo Sona con un tono serio también

Eso mismo me dije ante de verlo – dijo Rias

En ese momento cuando Rias conoció a Takato ella era la primera en notar esa aura que parecía demoniaca pero cuando el se fue. Rias no dejar pensar que debe hacer ya que dentro de ella supo que seria peligroso hacerlo enojar.

¿Por qué?

Porque Takato puede ser capaz de destruir el mundo entero en cuestión de segundos. Eso causo que la piel de Rias se erizara como la de una gallina que tenia escalofrió o asustada por ser la primera en morir, cuando miro a Sona pudo notar que tambien tenia la piel erizada con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

Él está en primero bueno le diré a Koneko que lo vigile en su salón y si algo malo ocurre – dijo Rias liberando una gota de sudor que se deslizaba en su mejilla – no tendremos opción que enfrentarlo sin queja alguna – con una sonrisa pero un poco asustada sin embargo mostraba su valor para no dejar que sus miedos la dominara

Concuerdo contigo. Rias – dijo Sona que no mostrara su miedo solo mostro su valor si algo malo llegara a pasar

Las clases habían empezado y Takato pudo encontrar su salón, el estaba sentado en el fondo mientras que un profesor entro al salón y miro al todos sus alumnos con una sonrisa.

Bueno alumnos es un día nuevo y ¿saben porque? – pregunto el profesor mientras vio a sus alumnos conversando entre si para saber que es ese día nuevo – bueno se lo diré. Verán hoy tendremos aun nuevo alumno que esta ahí – señalando a Takato que estaba sentado en el fondo mientras que algunos alumnos lo miraron – ven no sea tímido – dijo el profesor

Takato se había parado de su pupitre y se acerco hacia el profesor pero el recibió las miradas de sus nuevos compañero. Porque ser el chico nuevo es algo nuevo y raro, ya ellos reciben las miradas de sus compañeros. Ahora Takato estaba lado de su profesor y miraba a todos sus compañeros y compañeras.

Bueno presentante – pregunto el profesor a Takato

(Suspiro) mi nombre es Takato Matsuda tengo trece años de edad y vengo de la ciudad de Shinjuku pero me mude con mi familia en Kuoh para expandir la panadería en otra ciudad. Espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Takato dando una reverencia

Cuando termino de presentarse, algunos alumnos comenzaron a conversar sobre Takato ya que dijeron que Shinjuku habia monstruos digitales y que eran muy peligroso salir solo haya. Mientras una chica de la misma estatura de Takato, con el cabello blanco y ojos casi amarillos con un pequeño toque de marrón, incluso llevaba el uniforme para mujeres de la academia, le estaba observando de una forma diferente.

Después de terminar las clases Takato decidió volver a su casa, saliendo del salón pero es detenido por dos mujeres que el ya conoce y eran Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory que estaban en frente de él.

Oh… si son la señorita Rias y Sona que necesitan – dijo Takato mirando ambas mujeres

Takato necesito que vengas con nosotras para hablar de algo importante – dijo Sona

¿Algo importante? – dijo Takato bastante confundido

Si, podrías venir – dijo Rias

No lo se, es que tengo que ir a mi casa para ayudar a mis padres en la panadería y bueno – dijo Takato rascándose la nuca

Por favor – dijo Rias tomando las manos de Takato y mirando a los ojos de una forma linda – se lo suplico, solo será un momento – con tono cálido que haría que cualquier hombre aceptaría pero en el caso de Takato es diferente a todos esos hombres

De acuerdo – dijo Takato sin mostrar ninguna debilidad

¿Enserio? – dijo Rias

Asi es, porque no – dijo Takato con tranquilidad

Bien, síguenos – dijo Sona empezando a caminar junto con Rias mientras que Takato la estaba siguiendo

Cuando Takato empezó a seguir a Sona y Rias, él no sabía quería esa dos chica de él, pero eso no significa no bajar la guardia si algo malo ocurre, ya que en sus tiempos como Tamers. Había Digimons que lo capturaron mientras dormía o descansaba para torturarlo y otros lo atacaron de desprevenido, es por eso que Takato no debe bajar la guardia.

Después de seguirlas ambos llegaron a una puerta, eso hiso que Takato se confundiera aun mas pero después de un momento Sona había abierto la puerta.

Entremos – dijo Sona mientras que Rias fue la primera en entrar pero Takato seguía ahí parado eso hiso que Sona y Rias lo miraran - ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada es solo que ¿no sé qué necesitan de mí? – pregunto Takato mientras miraba Sona luego a Rias

Solo queremos que vengas un momento para hablar de acuerdo, no te vamos a lastimar – dijo Rias para no asustar a Takato aunque eso no asuste

Sin ninguna idea o algo que decir, Takato no tuvo más que entra en esa sala, después de entrar pudo ver que esa sala era del consejo estudiantil, en un segundo Sona había cerrado la puerta luego se había ido a un escritorio mientras que Rias se sentó en una silla cerca del escritorio.

Muy bien, díganos Takato a que has venido a Kuoh, ¿qué propósito ha venido a Kuoh? – pregunto Sona a Takato

¿Propósito? No tengo ningún propósito solo vine porque mi familia expandió la panadería en esta ciudad. Es todo lo que se – contexto Takato a la pregunta de Sona.

De acuerdo, entendí lo que dijiste pero quiero contestarte algo que podría ser raro aún más para ti – pregunto Rias con dudadas

De acuerdo contesta – dijo Takato

¿Viste algo inusual en Kuoh? Como algo sobre natural o demoniaco – pregunto de nuevo Rias para obtener una pregunta de Takato

Si he visto algo inusual acá en esta academia – contesto Takato en su forma pensativa

Dinos cual es – pregunto Rias

Una chica de mi salón me estaba mirando de una forma diferente, para mi esa chica es algo sobrenatural ya que sentí como me observara como un fantasma o como un demonio – eso hiso que Rias temblara un poco y no solo ella, También Sona estaba temblando ya que Takato podría descubrir que es vigilado – pero no me molesta – contesto Takato con calma eso hiso que ambas chicas se tranquilizaba

Entiendo… pero no, otra cosa inusual acá si me entiende – pregunto Rias

Mmm… no creo que haya visto algo inusual acá señorita Rias – contesto Takato

"esto no nos lleva a nada, el solo parece disimulado o es un poco idiota pero tenemos que estar atentas. No sabemos si hará su movimiento, incluso yo y Rias no seriamos rivales a su poder aunque llamemos a lord Sirzerch y a mi hermana tampoco serian rivales a el" – pensó Sona

Mientras imagino a Takato sentado enzima de una roca gigante mientras en el suelo estaban lord Sirzerch y su hermana serafall, ese Takato llevaba una mirada fría, sin emociones, sin mostrar temor. Es como mirar aun demonio con alas pero mostrando rasgo en sus ojos como si fuera una bestia apunto de acechar a su presa.

Después de terminar esa imaginación, empezó a sudar un poco pero se mantenía firme para no dejarse temer por algo asi, luego miro a Rias que miro atentamente al chico.

"debo dejar de pensar en eso, ¿ahora tenemos que saber? ¿Qué hace el acá? Y ¿Qué vio en esta academia o la ciudad de Kuoh? – pensó Sona mientras tomo un pañuelo y lo uso para limpiarse el sudor que había en su frente.

Bueno sino tienen nada que decir, me voy – pregunto Takato empezando a caminar hacia la salida

¡Espera! – grito Sona con fuerza, eso hiso que Rias se sorprendiera que tan alto grito su amiga, y Takato se detuviera por un segundo – te estamos diciendo eso porque… porque, tienes un aura como la de un demonio – pregunto Sona eso hiso que Takato volteara y mirara a Sona

¿Aura? Eh… bueno es un secreto pero se lo diré – pregunto Takato eso hiso que las dos chicas se sorprendan – con una condición, quiero que lo guarden en secreto y no se lo digan a nadie. Capich – dijo Takato mostrando en sus ojos unos rasgos de bestia

Guardaremos el secreto, lo prometemos – contesto Rias a Takato un poco asustada lo que hará Takato a esas dos.

Bien, este poder que tengo es algo que puedo controlar pero no es tan fácil de dominar, esto cambia mi personalidad en mis combates pero puedo dominar el control de mi cuerpo si me enfrento a una amenaza casi mayor. Además este poder lleva un nombre y se llama Digital-Hazard – conto Takato de ese poder y del nombre

Digital…- dijo Rias

Hazard – dijo Sona la otra parte

Asi es, este poder es capaz de destruir no solo este mundo también otro llamado el digi-mundo o el mundo digital para abreviar – contesto Takato eso causo un gran miedo en Sona y Rias en su interior que nunca habían sentido – pero no se preocupen, puedo controlar el Digi-Hazard al menos el 50%. Eso podría provocar que la mitad de la tierra se destruyera.

He…entiendo, hay otra mas ¿Qué es el mundo digital? Y ¿Qué hace tu poder? – pregunto Sona mirando a Takato

El mundo digital es un mundo creado por datos por un ser misterioso, pero en ese mundo habitan seres digitales con eso me refiero a monstruos digitales, llamados Digimons – contesto Takato sorprendiendo a Sona y Rias por saber que había otro mundo que es digital y de monstruos digitales llamados. Digimons.

¿Digimons? – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

Asi es, los Digimons están hechos de datos de ese mundo y no solo eso, también hay una gran cantidad de Digimons de diferentes formas, nombres y niveles comparado con eso. Hace tres años los Digimons aparecieron en Shinjuku pero eso eran salvajes que salieron de un lado a otro – contesto Takato con calma pero lo que no estaban calmadas son Sona y Rias.

Ambas no sabían de la existencia de los Digimons ni tampoco del mundo digital, a pesar que sabían del inframundo y otros mundos pero nunca en sus vidas supieron del mundo digital. Pero mirando al joven que está ahí parado que sabia de ese mundo y de las especies que habitan en ese lugar.

Dimes también que esos Digimons salvajes habían atacado a las personas dime – pregunto Rias preocupada que los humanos de ese lugar también sufrieran un ataque de ellos.

No se preocupe, en Shinjuku tambien hay personas que protegen el lugar con sus compañeros Digimon – contesto Takato eso hiso que Rias se calmara

¿Compañeros Digimon? Si dijiste que los Digimons eran salvajes – pregunto Sona

Si pero hay Digimons que eligieron a los humanos para ser sus compañeros, asi fue creado los Digimon Tamers, ellos protegen el lugar de lo Digimons salvajes y de otras amenazas. – contesto Takato

Digimon Tamers, ¿entonces tu eres uno de ellos?, no – pregunto Rias

Bueno, si pero como vine a Kuoh, eso significa que no lo soy por ahora – dijo Takato dando un suspiro de aburrimiento

¿Por ahora? - contesto Sona confundida

Si, veraz ahora que estoy en Kuoh no hay Digimons significa que no soy un Tamers. – dijo Takato mirando al techo de la sala

Entiendo pero dinos esto – dijo Rias mirando fijamente al joven Tamers con una mirada que parecía interrogar a un sospechoso - ¿Qué clase de poder tienes en tu interior? – pregunto de nuevo para saber que era ese poder que llevaba en su cuerpo

Con esa pregunta, Takato recordó la palabra de su querido amigo Henry. "que nunca debes mostrar tus poderes a personas sospechosas". Pero tuvo que romper esa promesa en el momento que Sona lo dijo, ya que Takato supo que Sona y Rias oculta su verdadero ser.

El poder que tengo es el Digital Hazard, este poder pudo ayudarme en mis combates contra los digimons salvajes, además como dije este poder puede cambiar mi personalidad a la de un animal salvaje. Pero eso no es todo, incrementa mis afinidades humanas como la fuerza, velocidad, intuición y como mi otros cinco sentidos, pero yo solo uso el 5% en mis combates es poco pero funciona contra lo digimons casi fuerte. Además eso me impide provocar daños en viviendas o pueblos o ciudades. – Contesto Takato estirando su mano derecha pero en su mano derecha, se muestra una especie de esfera de energía pero era blanca con un tono rojizo, eso provoco que Sona y Rias se traumara por ver esa esfera que brillaba – este es el poder del Digital Hazard, pero también tiene otro nombre como. Digi-Hazard. – dijo Takato

Con esa esfera en su manos se muestra la energía y el poder que con lleva Takato, pero eso era una pequeña fracción de su poder, con ello hiso que Rias tuviera con la boca un poco abierta y Sona con los ojos abiertos.

"con todo ese poder, podría de rival contra los Demonios y los Ángeles caídos o tal vez contra un Dios de verdad" – pensó Sona mirando a Takato a los ojos pero pudo notar el reflejo de un Takato joven de diez años sonriendo.

"increíble, con ese poder podría ser comparado con la del emperador dragón rojo, o peor" – pensó Rias con cuidado y imaginarse una pelea mortal de Takato contra ese tal emperador dragón rojo, pero quien ganaría.

Bueno sino tienen nada que decir. Me voy – pregunto Takato que hiso que en su mano derecha desapareciera esa esfera de energía, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

A llegar la salida abrió la puerta y salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil luego el cerro la puerta ante de salir. Sona y Rias se encontraban petrificadas por ver ese poder que contenía Takato, pero ese era todo su poder.

Ahora en los pasillos, empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero se había chocado con alguien pero ese alguien, pero ese alguien era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos casi marrones claros y llevaba el uniforme de Kuoh pero su chamara estaba abierta mostrando una remera de color rojo. Ambos estaban en suelo pero se levantaron y se miraron uno al otro.

Lo siento no fue mi intención de chocar con usted – pregunto Takato tratando de disculparse con el joven castaño que parecía tener casi la misma estatura.

No, no te disculpe yo fui que estaba apresurado – contesto el joven castaño con una sonrisa mientras tenia la mano en su nuca pero cuando lo mira no lo había notado – oye eres ese vecino que se mudó unas cuadras no – pregunto el joven

Bueno, si – contesto Takato con una sonrisa

Es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es, Issei Hyoudou es un gusto darte la bienvenida en Kuoh, aunque me demore en dártela jajaja – dijo Issei escrachando para un saludo

Es un gusto conocerte Issei, mi nombre es Takato Matsuda es un gusto aceptar la bienvenida y no te preocupes – dijo Takato estrechando su mano con la de Issei dando un saludo formal.

¿Por cierto a donde te dirigías? – pregunto Issei

Me iba a mi casa para ayudar a mis padres en la panadería que estamos re comparando en la ciudad – contesto Takato con una sonrisa

Enserio, vaya me gustaría ir por unos panes cuando esté lista panadería. Ah cierto que en la panadería salió un nuevo pan con cara de un dragón – dijo Issei

Si asi es, pero ese pan lo llamamos el pan de Guilmon – contesto Takato

Con que se llama pan de Guilmon eh. Espera, ante oí que en la ciudad de Shinjuku había una panadería que vendía ese pan – dijo Issei.

Si, vivía en Shinjuku hace mucho tiempo en la panadería de mi de mis padres pero tuvimos que mudarnos para expandir la panadería en otra ciudad, por nuestro nuevo pan que fue vendido por todos lados – dijo Takato eso hiso que Issei se sorprenda aún más.

Entonces vivías en Shinjuku ¡hombre no sabía que eras de esa ciudad, además decían que habían unos monstruos digitales que aparecía por todo lados de la ciudad! Es cierto – pregunto Issei

Si, pero hay persona que detienen a esos monstruos digitales – contesto Takato

Es cierto, también en las noticias decían que habían personas que ayudas de sus compañeros digitales son llamados los Digimon Tamers – dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Asi es, jejeje – dijo Takato con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

Después de caminar en los pasillos los dos jóvenes castaños, se conocían poco a poco pero ante de salir lo dos tuvieron que tomar camino diferentes. Bueno Issei tenia que ir con unos amigos a ver una película, mientras que Takato tuvo que ir a su casa para ayudar a sus padres en la panadería que será re comparada en la ciudad de Kuoh. Pero ahora Takato cuando miro al cielo que estaba azul empezó a sonreír.

Nueva vida, nueva academia y un nuevo amigo, parece que mi vida se pone un poco mas interesante – dijo Takato mientras empezó a caminar

La nueva vida de Takato se puso un poco interesante, conociendo un nuevo amigo que hiso en la academia, pero que le preparara más adelante.

 **Continuara**

 **Hola a todos perdón por la demora es que estuve muy ocupado por los estudios pero que importa seguiré como sea posible para escribir el otro capitulo, espero que le hayan gustado si quieren manden unos comentarios si le gusto o no.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **¡mattane!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: una cita con una ángel ¿caida?**

Después de que Takato se fuera del consejo estudiantil, Sona y Rias estaban aun petrificadas después de unos segundo salieron de esa petrificación, ahora estaban aún más atentas que tenía que hacer.

Tendrán que vigilar aun mas a Takato para que la ciudad o el mundo no se destruya en si, aunque tendrán que ser mas cuidadosos ya que Takato dijo que su poder no solo incrementa su fuerza y velocidad, sino también la intuición y los cinco sentidos.

Rias tenemos que vigilarlo, pero de un modo diferente – dijo Sona mirando a su amiga y rival

Es cierto, y se cómo hacerlo – contesto Rias dando la vuelta y mirando la puerta que fue abierta mostrando a tres personas

Esas tres personas eran dos chicas y un chico, la primera era una peli negra con una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de color rosados, llevaba el mismo uniforme de la academia Kuoh pero para mujeres, la segunda era la misma chica que estaba en el mismo salón de Takato, el tercero que era un chico de cabello rubio y sus ojos son de color gris el lleva puesto el uniforme de academia para hombres pero, su uniforme estaba bien acomodado.

Que necesita, presidenta - dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa

Quiero que vigilen a una persona – pregunto Rias mirando a su sequito

Entendido, presidenta – dijo el rubio dando una reverencia como un caballero

Pero tengan cuidado, esa persona no es como otras – dijo Rias eso hiso que su sequito la miraran

¿No es como otras? ¿Pero quién es? – contesto la peli blanca mirando a su presidenta con confusión

Tú ya sabes quién es Koneko, es el chico que te encargue que lo vigilara en su salón – dijo Rias eso hiso que Koneko se sorprendiera - vigílenlo pero con cuidado, el es muy hábil para sentir – con una mirada casi seria

Entendida, presidenta haremos todo lo posible de vigilarlo con cuidado – dijo la peli negra de nuevo con esa linda sonrisa

Le deseo suerte Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko – dijo Rias deseándolos buena suerte a sus tres miembros

Hai – dijeron los tres que se fueron hacia la salida pero en unos segundo la salida ya la habían cerrado

Bien hecho Rias, ahora mandare a unos de mis sequitos para también vigilar a Takato – pregunto Sona

No será necesario, Sona es mejor que ellos se encarguen además, si unos de tu sequito descubre su ubicación de su escondiste, Takato podría darse cuenta que lo estamos vigilando – dijo Rias

Podrías tener razón, espero que tu sequito Rias puedan vigilar a ese chico – dijo Sona mirando

Eso espero Sona, eso espero – dijo Rias mientras se empezaba preocupar por el bienestar de su sequito

Mientras en un puente, Takato iba caminando en el pero de repente se topa con una chica que era alta, su pelo negro, largo y lacio que parecía una princesa, luego sus ojos rosados como dos topacios rosas de una buena calidad, llevaba puesto uniforme escolar, que es un saco rojo bordo y una falda verde, con unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos con una línea negra.

Ante de detenerse, esa chica extraña y bella estaba en frente de Takato, con una belleza asi con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, cualquier chico se desmayaría con tan solo ver tal belleza, aunque Takato no lo demuestre, ya que el sufrió mucho por un rechazo de aquella chica que amaba, ya que esa chica le dijo que era un monstruo y nunca será amado. Eso fue un golpe o flechazo o algo peor un balazo que perforo su corazón y lo destruyo en mil pedazos, eso fue que Takato nunca se sintiera nervioso con una chica diferente aunque sea bella o sexi lo mismo el, las ve como personas normal.

Pero ahora tiene a una de frente, pero sintió algo que le decía que era peligrosa, aunque él se enfrentó a cualquier enemigo poderoso que eran Digimon, Perfeccionados o Megas para el era como enfrentarse a unos niños de la calles sin armas, eso no era nada para el. Ahora ve a la chica con claridad y pudo nota que estaba nerviosa.

Disculpe, tu ere Takato Matsuda – pregunto esa chica con un sonrojo en ambas mejillas

Si, ¿qué necesita de mi señorita? – contesto Takato mirando con una Confusión a esa chica

No… me digas señorita, me llamo Amano Yuma y quisiera salir conmigo… – pregunto de nuevo esa chica de nombre Yuma pero se detuvo con los nervios que tenia con ver a Takato

Solo dilo que no, tengo todo el tiempo para hablar – contesto Takato sin pensar que esa tal Yuma no se sintiera mal

¡A una cita! – grito Yuma hasta que su mejillas se encendieran

No, lo siento – dijo Takato sin motivo alguno

Eh, ¡eh! – Grito Yuma de una forma exagerada y cómica, con ese grito Takato se tapó lo oídos para no oír ese grito mortal que podría quedar sordo a cualquiera – ¿¡cómo qué no!? – dijo Yuma

Eso es fácil, ¿no te conozco y no sé cómo sabes mi nombre cuando me lo dijiste? – contesto Takato mientras siguió su camino dejando aun lado a Yuma

Ante de seguir su camino, Yuma nunca se sintió así siendo rechazada por un chico, eso nunca le había pasado ya que esos chicos que habían hablado con ella nunca dirían que no aun invitación con una chica como Yuma, pero con Takato ahora era diferente. Apretando su puños y dientes, con la sombra que cubría su mirada ella se dio la vuelta y miro a Takato así que ella corrió a hacia él.

Takato pudo sentir unos pasos corriendo hacia el, sintió algo en su espalda y pecho, miro que Yuma lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. A Takato no le gustaba que una chica llorara, pero supo que sería fingido.

Se que no quiere salir conmigo, por tener un corazón roto por una chica que nunca te acepto como eras. Pero no te preocupes, yo sanare ese dolor, solo déjame salir contigo para arreglar ese corazón tuyo con mi amor y cariño – dijo Yuma con un tono inocente e amable

Takato pudo expresar su ira en su interior, pero si aceptaría a esa chica a una cita tal vez muestre porque lo quiere a el y demuestre quien o que será ella.

De acuerdo – contesto Takato eso hiso que Yuma se sorprenda y dejara de abrazar a Takato

¿Enserio? - dijo Yuma mirando a Takato aun sorprendida, mientras este le asistió con la cabeza - ¿kya? – dando un grito de alegría mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Takato poniéndolo en sus pechos

No… respiro… - dijo un Takato con la cara azul mientras que Yuma lo soltó, y volviendo respirar hondo

Entonces nos vemos en el domingo, si – dijo Yuma con una sonrisa

Eh. Si jejeje – dijo Takato con una boba sonrisa falsa y con un sonrojo falso

Bien, nos vemos en domingo, Takatito – dijo Yuma al último con un tono coqueto

Cla…claro, nos… vemos en… domin…go – dijo un Takato bastante sonrojado por la última palabra que Yuma contesto con un tono coqueto

Después de esa larga conversación, Yuma y Takato tuvieron que tomar caminos diferente, ahora Yuma tenia una sonrisa de emoción pero esa sonrisa cambio a una macabra mientras camino.

"que tonto humano nunca supo que solo jugué con el para que salgamos a una cita y luego lo matare. Aunque pienso que me salió muy difícil jugar con el, pero ahora que acepto si podre matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa que hay" – pensó Yuma mientras daba esa sonrisa macabra y luego salieran dos alas negras en su espalda, parecía un ángel pero este ángel no lo tenían blanca solo negra como las alas de un cuervo – tendré que aguantar hasta domingo para matarlo – con la misma sonrisa pero en su interior sentía una excitación por matar a Takato, dando unos gemidos de desesperación y luego desaparición de la nada dejando las plumas flotar hasta llegar al suelo.

Después de tener que aceptar una cita con esa tal Yuma, Takato se dirigió a su nueva casa, aunque debe saber quien o que era Amano Yuma pero cuando tenga esa cita con ella, el podrá saber que quiere ella con él.

Ya llegue a casa – Dijo Takato entrando a su casa mientras miro a su familia reunida con una sonrisa

Bienvenido a casa, Takato – dijeron ambos incluso el pequeño Gigimon que estaba en los brazos de su madre Mei, como si fuera un bebe recién nacido

Aunque esta vida puede ser nueva para Takato, pero lo mismo tendría que poner una sonrisa al frente de su familia para no preocupar a sus padres e compañero.

Estoy en casa – Contesto Takato con una cálida sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Con esta nueva vida, Takato estuvo en su habitación, sentado en una silla cerca de un escritorio comenzando a dibujar pero, en sus dibujos se mostraba a Rias Gremory bien dibujado parecida a una foto. Aunque algo le faltaba Takato le dibujo unas alas en su cintura, pero no cualquier alas sino alas de demonio y con eso termino de dibujar.

Ahora tenia su según dibujo, que era idéntica Sona Sitri pero tambien le dibujo unas alas en su cintura que eran las alas de demonio, como la de Rias. Ahora seguía su tercer dibujo que era de Amano Yuma pero el no sabia que era ella, asi que lo dejo aun lado su dibujo y empezó a pensar que era ella, pero en la nada su compañero Digimon salto en sus rodillas y luego lo miro.

Takatomon, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto el pequeño bebe dragón rojo digital para saber que le pasa a su Tamers.

No ocurre nada, compañero – contesto el Tamers acariciando la cabeza de su Digimon con suavidad y con la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

Ahora era domingo, el dia perfecto para salir a una cita con esa tal Yuma pero, en esta cita no es como las parejas sino un descubrimiento para descubrir quien o que era Yuma.

Takato estaba en el parque de Kuoh, vestido con una sudadera blanca de manga corta con capucha y dentro de esa sudadera tenia puesto una camisa negra con manga que llegaban a los codos, tambien lleva puesto un pantalón negro con un cinturón blanco con una hebilla en forma de un cráneo, y lleva puesto unos tenis de color blanco con negro y en sus manos lleva puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos. Aun llevaba su google amarillos que era su tesoro mas valioso y con ellos el tuvo grandes aventuras en el Mundo Digital con sus amigos en rescate de Calumon, luego en su cuello llevaba puesto una bufanda roja algo larga pero solo llego hasta la cintura.

Aun teniendo que esperar a Yuma en el parque, se sentó en una banca y saco en los bolsillos de su sudadera una pequeña cartilla con un lápiz de color negro, después lo abrió y unas de las hojas tenia un dibujo bien hecho de Yuma. Pero algo le faltaba Takato con tan solo pensarlo trato de saber.

Perdón por la demora – dijo una voz no tan lejos eso hiso que Takato levantara la mirada

Esa voz era de Yuma que corría apresurada para su cita con Takato, estaba con una blusa de color gris y una falda de color negro, con unos zapatos del mismo color que la falda, ella consigo llevaba un mini bolso rosado.

Perdón, es que me demore para ponerme algo, para nuestra cita. ¿Y que te parece? – dijo Yuma de un tono bastante inocente y nerviosa con un gran sonrojo

Te vez muy linda vestida, Yuma – contesto Takato con una sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo, eso causo que Yuma se pusiera aun mas nerviosa y roja, por esa palabra que Takato dijo.

Gra…gracias, y tu te vez muy bien con esa ropa – dijo Yuma bastante sonrojada y mirando a Takato con la ropa que llevaba, pero algo noto que el tenia una pequeña cartilla – que estas dibujando – pregunto Yuma con curiosidad y se sentó en la banca con Takato, pero se sorprendió viendo que Takato la habia dibujado de una forma excelente parecía una foto.

Espero que no te moleste – dijo Takato mirando a Yuma

No… no me molesta – contesto Yuma bastante sonrojada y con nervios

Bien – dijo Takato viendo su dibujo hasta oyó sonido en la ramas de un árbol que estaba de frente, miro que era un cuervo que estaba en la ramas de un árbol – ya lo tengo, oye Yuma – pregunto Takato volteando y mirando a Yuma

Ah… si – contesto Yuma

Te podría quedar en el lugar en donde estoy señalando – dijo Takato señalando el lugar

Cla…ro – dijo Yuma levantándose de la banca y se dirige al mismo lugar en donde Takato le señalo – ahí – pregunto Yuma que estaba en frente de Takato pero atrás suyo estaba el árbol en donde estaba el cuervo

Si – contesto Takato asistiendo con la cabeza pero luego miro al cuervo eso hiso extendiera sus alas, pero ahora noto que atrás de Yuma estaban las alas del cuervo eso hiso que Takato tuviera un pequeño pensamiento. Ahora lo empezó a dibujar el dibujo de Yuma pero le dibujo unas alas del mismo cuervo, parecía un ángel pero diferente.

Y ¿cómo Salí? – pregunto Yuma mirando a Takato, pero este le muestra el dibujo eso hiso que Yuma se sorprenda por ver ese dibujo pero estaba confundida porque el dibujo de ella tenia una par de alas. Ella misma sabe quién era en realidad aunque podría notar que Takato sospeche quien o que era ella, pero ahora tuvo que mantener la calma para que el plan suyo se realice sin descubrir algo de si misma - ¿Por qué tengo un par de alas? Takato – contesto Yuma con un tono curioso y manteniendo la calma

Bueno… es un poco difícil de explicar… pero te lo diré – dijo Takato parándose de la banca y se acerca a Yuma luego mira esos ojos rosados – eso es porque… ere como un ángel – lo contesto con un tono un poco bajo y nervioso

Con esa palabra causo que Yuma se sonrojara aun mas, pero este sonrojo no era fingido sino uno real ya que ella sabe que un ángel pero nadie le dijo que era un ángel con ese tono y de bajo volumen.

¿Un Ángel? – contesto Yuma con ese sonrojo y bastante confundida

Si… asi es, ¿ya que ere el Ángel que reparara mi destrozado corazón? No – dijo Takato tomando la delicada mano de Yuma con delicadeza eso causo que la misma Yuma se sorprenda y se sonrojara aun mas provocando que sus mejillas se vería como dos tomates maduros – con tu cariño, tu amor y bondad esa ¿tal vez arregle una pequeña parte de este corazón lleno de agujeros y grietas por todo lados? – contesto Takato

Con estas lindas palabras, una pequeña parte del solitario y oscuro corazón se creara una pequeña grieta dentro de Yuma queria estar a lado de Takato para toda la vida, pero ese corazón oscuro que aún no se agrietara impedía que ella siga con su plan de matar a Takato.

Esa son… unas lindas palabras, Takato – dijo Yuma con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

De nada, que tal si vamos a nuestra cita, Yuma – pregunto Takato dando una sonrisa a Yuma haciendo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo, pero ese no fue fingido

Si, claro – contesto Yuma con una linda y cálida sonrisa que nunca dio en su vida

Los dos habían empezado a caminar hacia un lugar en donde se divertirían y la pasarla bien en esta cita. En una sala de juego Takato y Yuma estuvieron en unos de los juegos incluso Takato había ganado un premio, y era un pequeño brazalete blanco con una pequeña placa de metal.

Ahora en una pequeña cafetería, ambos pidieron una taza de café descafeinado con un trozo de pastel. Ahí empezaron a conversar en la vida del otro, Takato le conto a Yuma que el era de Shinjuku y tuvo grandes amigos pero no le conto sobre su poder que era el Digi-Hazard y sus tratamiento e análisis. Y Yuma bueno ella tuvo que fingir que tuvo una vida común y vivir sin sus padres ya que ella quería ser independiente, vivir sola con una vida tranquila sin quejas y discusiones, aunque sea mentira Takato tuvo que creer esa mentira para no darle sospechas a Yuma.

Ahora era de noche, y los dos fueron al parque de Kuoh en donde caminaron por todo lado hasta que Yuma tomo la mano de Takato eso hiso que el se sorprenda y luego dio un sonrojo falso, ambos habían llegado a una fuente de aguas de este parque y aun tomados de las manos.

Sabes Yuma fue la mejor cita de todas, y como fue la mejor te tengo un presente – dijo Takato sacando algo en su bolsillo de su pantalón y era nada menos que el brazalete blanco, que el había ganando en las salas de juegos, pero en la placa tenia una extraña estrella diferente a otras – como no habías ganado en los juegos te dare esto – entregándole el brazalete a Yuma eso causo que Yuma se sonrojara aun mas y liberara unas lagrimas de felicidad por el lindo regalo que Takato le dio.

Gracias, Takato nunca me lo quitare – dijo Yuma poniendo el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda y atesorando el regalo

Por cierto, este símbolo lo hice porque este representa la Luz – contesto Takato con una calidad sonrisa y señalando ese símbolo

 **(Ese símbolo es el emblema de la Luz de kari kamiya de Digimon Aventuras)**

Entiendo, eso quiere decir que soy la Luz de tu vida no – pregunto Yuma mientras que Takato asiste con la cabeza – gracias – dándole un gran abrazo pero ese abrazo lo llevo la cabeza de Takato en sus pechos causando que este se asfixiara y tratando de zafase de ese abrazo mortal, luego de unos segundos Yuma se separó de Takato y lo mirara a los ojos – bueno, Takato como me diste tu presente yo te daré el mío – dijo Yuma con una linda sonrisa y mirando a los ojos carmesí de Takato

Enserio, no es necesario darme ese Yuma – dijo Takato con una sonrisa tratando de no recibir el regalo de Yuma

No, insisto ya que fuiste muy amable y muy generoso conmigo te daré este regalo – dijo Yuma mientras pone sus brazos en el cuello de Takato y se acerca lentamente hacia los labios del Tamers

Takato, tuvo que quedarse quieto ya que podría ser su primer beso con una chica amable como Yuma pero el sentía algo, que le decía que era peligroso eso hiso que el no bajar a la guardia, ya que sabia que era Yuma y que quería con Takato. Pero de pronto Yuma iba besar a Takato en los labios pero sus labios se habían dirigido hacia la oreja de Takato.

Podrías morir por mi – susurro Yuma en el oído de Takato con tranquilidad luego se separo de Takato y empezó a caminar hacia la fuente de agua

¿Morir por ti, no entiendo? – contesto Takato bastante confundido con eso de "morir"

Jejeje no escuchaste morir por mi, acaso no sabes que es morir que patético eres, Takato – dijo Yuma con una sonrisa que parecía que ocultaba algo y no era nada lindo – pero no te preocupes ya que pronto morirás – dijo Yuma liberando una luz en su cuerpo

Con esa luz, Takato pudo ver que atráves de esa luz y pudo ver el cuerpo de Yuma con la ropas desgarrándola mostrando unas partes de su cuerpo pero vio que apareció una nueva ropa de que era muy demostrativa y reveladora, y saliendo las alas negras como si fuera un ángel pero con alas oscuras, luego esa luz se había extinguido mostrando a Yuma quien era de verdad.

Y… ¿qué te parece mi verdadera forma?, Takato muy provocadora o muy excitante tu que dices – contesto Yuma con una sonrisa que mostraba un interés y ese interés era matar a Takato

¿Tú verdadera forma?… ¿a que te refieres con eso Yuma? – dijo Takato fingiendo ser el asustado para saber toda la verdad

Bueno veras, como vez esta forma no es como otros ángeles yo soy como decirlo un ángel caído que dejo de creer en dios, pero yo no soy eso lo que no creen. Soy más bien un ángel desterrado por a ver cometido un gran pecado y no soy la única tambien hay otros pero ellos son de una fracción que ayudan a los humanos y los protegen a lados de otros ángeles – explico Yuma contarle todo a un Takato asustado

Ahora que el sabia que era Yuma pero ahora supo que hay que Yuma pero esos Ángeles protegían y vigilarían a los humanos, sin embargo eso no era toda, dentro de el supo que Yuma también ocultaba algo pero ese algo se mostraría algún momento.

Ella tuvo tener un plan para acabar con el, pero ahora lo hará ya que la diferencia de un Humano y un Ángel es que el Ángel posee un gran poder capaz de noquear o matar. Usando ambas manos Yuma creo una lanza de luz de un tono rojizo claro.

Bien, Takato es un gusto tener esa cita contigo y ahora te dare mi regalo que es nada menos que – dijo Yuma lanzando con todas sus fuerzas su lanza de luz, con esa fuerza tuvo una gran velocidad hasta aparecer trabada en el abdomen de Takato pero estaba atravesada mientras que Yuma lo miro – tu muerte – lo dijo con una sonrisa

Con una lanza atravesada en su abdomen, Takato miro esa lanza mientras que sus ojos temblaran pero eso no es todo en su boca habia salido un hilo de sangre pero en un momento. La sangre de Takato se estaba choreando en su abdomen como el chorro de aguas pero la sangre le seguía saliendo, hasta un momento Takato cayo al suelo en una posición de boca abajo hasta que el suelo estaba la sangre del joven Tamers en forma de un charco.

Con la caída de Takato, Yuma empezó a reír de una forma macabra y maligna ya que su misión se completó y era matar al Tamers, y lo consiguió, como término su misión tendría que irse ante que alguien viniera.

Rayos, ese ataque si que dejo que mi sangre se esparramara por el suelo y no solo eso también en mi ropa – pregunto un Takato en el suelo acompañado con su propio charco de sangre, eso hiso que Yuma se asombrara y volteara luego miro a Takato.

Ella no sabia que estaba pasando, porque Takato seguía vivo acaso el no era humano o tal vez ella no sabia que el era un demonio o un ser inmortal quien sabe. Pero ella no dejaría que el viviera ya que en su misión no acabaría así.

Bueno dejemos de fingir ahora – dijo el Tamers que estaba en el suelo en el charco de sangre, y creyendo hacerse el muerto para tomar información que era Yuma y que era lo que quería con el. Pero ahora lo sabe, se levantó sin problema aunque tenia esa lanza trabada en su cuerpo en la parte de su abdomen pudo cáusale mucho dolor pero el no se inmuto - bien, supe que eras tu hace unos momentos cuando llegaste al parque, ¿pero no te confundas?, fue cuando te pedí que posaras para dibujarte bien y pude observar aun cuervo, asi que dibujes las alas del cuervo en ti. Y fue ahí que pude ver que eras un Ángel, pero no cualquier Ángel sino uno malvado que quieres matar y destruir – dijo Takato mirando a Yuma a los ojos pero en sus ojos estaban nublados mostrando una especie de sensación igual a la muerte

Esa sensación que sintió Yuma no fue iguales a los humanos que mato sino que encontró a alguien que puede ser rivalizado, y tal vez matarlo pero con esa sensación que sintió cuando la miro fue algo parecido a la misma muerte. Que la quería muerta.

Pero Takato no lo haría ya que no seria capaz ya que el sentía que Yuma no queria matar a los humano por querer sino lo hacia por una razón que el podía descubrir pero no en este momento.

¿No puede ser? ¿Qué clase de humano eres o que eres? – pregunto Yuma muy desesperada para saber que es o que era Takato

Bueno, soy un humano común que recibió tratamientos y análisis capaz de matar a un ser humano en menos de un segundo… para descubrir que era lo que yo. Tengo y lo averigüe – contesto el castaño mientras que su vista fue cubierta por la sombra hasta que abro los ojos que eran sus ojos carmesí pero se podía mostrar algo terrorífico en el – y ahora tengo el poder y deber de proteger el mundo humano de problemas digitales, incluso de problemas sobrenaturales o extrañas como tu – señalando a Yuma con su dedos de su mano derecha causando un gran temor en ella – pero estoy sorprendido, esta lanza contiene una especie de energía sagrada pero mortal no, capaz de matar a un humano pero en especial a los demonio. Pero eso no es lo importante sino que esta lanza pudo dañarme incluso puedo sentir como arde en mi cuerpo aunque no soy un demonio, pero eso no significa que me doliera – dijo Takato mientras miro la lanza trabada pero puso sus dos manos en la lanza, y de un simple tiro lo saco pero la sangre en su herida choreaba pero en unos segundo dejo de sangrar

Yuma no sabía que hacer, ella tenia dos decisiones que son buenas y malas, la una era pelear contra el pero eso significa que ella seria derrotada o morir, y la segunda era huir del lugar pero eso seria malo, sin embargo eso haría que su orgullo se quebrara. Que decisión tomara Yuma.

"Esto es imposible" – pensó Yuma mirando a Takato pero escondió su miedo para no mostrarlo, ya que seria vergonzoso si muestra una pequeña parte de su miedo – "pero eso no me permitirá ¡a matarlo!" – pensó Yuma creando otra lanza que la sostuvo con su mano derecha

Veo que vas a luchar, bueno creo que seré un poco cruel contigo. Yuma – dijo Takato mientras miraba Yuma capaz de asustar al mismo diablo

¿Crees que con esas palabras me asustaran? Jejeje, ¿¡no me jodas!? – grito Yuma al último con fuerza y voló hacia Takato preparando una lanza mas de su mano izquierda y la lanzo hacia Takato.

Takato dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras atrapo esas dos lanzas de luz de Yuma con facilidad pero en sus manos le salía una especie de vapor que parecías algo que se estaba quemando. Pero lo ignora, luego tiro la dos lanza de luz al suelo, pero lo que no noto fue que Yuma se dirigía hacia el a una gran velocidad con su lanza en ambas manos, Takato estaba preparado para ganar esta batalla.

¿Quién ganara en esta batalla, el Ángel caído o el ser humano? ¿Quién sabe?.

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Takato: ¿no entiendo, porque hay seres muy extraño en este lugar, pensé que lo Digimons eran los únicos seres que aparecería en este mundo?**

 **Rias: puedes que no lo entiendas, pero hay que mantenerte vigilado para no causar muchos problemas**

 **Sona: ¿tenemos que averiguar qué tan fuerte eres y tu compañero Digimon?**

 **Guilmon: Takatomon ¿quiero que conozcas a una nueva amiga de Guilmon?**

 **Takato: en el próximo capitulo de. El poder del peligro: verdades ocultas, pruebas mortales, la nueva amiga de Guilmon.**

 **Takato: aunque me maten seguiré luchando hasta el final.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: verdades ocultas, pruebas mortales y la nueva amiga de Guilmon.**

La batalla había comenzado, Yuma fue volando a gran velocidad hacia Takato con la lanza en sus manos, pero envés de arponarlo con su lanza le dio un gran gancho con su puño derecho, que lo mando hacia arriba con un golpe a una gran altura. Con esa oportunidad Yuma voló de nuevo hacia arriba en donde estaba él y le agarro el tobillo de su pierna derecha y lo lanza hacia el suelo estrellándolo provocando un pequeño agujero.

Pero ella no estaba segura si ese castaño seguiría vivo así que no tuvo opción, creo otra lanza en su mano derecha y ambas lanzas lanzo esas dos lanzas en el suelo en donde estaba Takato.

Takato miro a hacia el cielo en donde estaba Yuma, aunque el recibió esos ataques pero a él no le importaría recibir pero miro algo extraño en el cielo, parecía que Yuma le lanzo esas dos lanzas, unas de ella estaba estaca en su hombro derecho eso hiso que mirara esa lanza trabada en su hombro. Pero eso no le causo ni un grito o retorcimiento en su cuerpo, y la otra lanza iba se trabada en su rostro que eso podría cáusale la muerte pero el, la atrapo sin voltear ni mirar, luego voltea y mirara esa esa lanza que atrapo.

Luego de mirar esa lanza, el cambio su mirada hacia el cielo y miro a Yuma pero noto su expresión, ella estaba bastante enojada eso causo que su sangre hierva de rabia. Takato ante de su vida de ser Tamers sus amigos le decían que él era duro de matar, eso lo entendió ya que recibir ataque tras ataque el hiso que su resistencia se volviera muy inmune al dolor, pero el podría sentir el dolor solo que no lo inmuta ni lo expresa con un grito o un retorcimiento ni diera unos gemidos. Pero eso no fue que lo hiso inmune al dolor, ante de recibir esos análisis y pruebas, el acepto ni lo importaba lo riesgoso que era con tan solo saber que es lo que lo hacia diferente y que es lo que tiene. Pero después de dos años y medio, el sabe que es lo que tenia y ahora lo demostrara en esta batalla.

El se había levantado sin problemas, aun con esa lanza en su hombro luego de recibir eso dos golpes lo mismo el seguía de pie y no le importaría, pero ahora no tiene tiempo para recibir eso golpes, ahora agarro la lanza que estaba en su hombro derecho y lo saco de un tirón pero en su hombro la sangre se le salía con unos pequeños chorros, después de dos segundo dejo de sangrar. Con ambas lanzas en su mano con un apretón esas lanzas se deterioraron de la nada, podría haber usado esas lanzas para atacar a Yuma pero el, respeta las peleas y no usaría las armas de su contrincante porque seria injusto.

¿¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes!? Yuma – pregunto Takato mirando a Yuma – ¿o es que se te acabaron las ideas para matarme?

¡Maldito! ¡Esta vez acabare contigo miserable! – grito Yuma con toda su fuerzas, enojada, desesperada por matar aun niño que es duro de matar - ¡y para tu información mi verdadero nombre es! ¡Raynare! – otro grito con mas fuerzas que provocaría a cualquiera la sordera, por suelte Takato se había tapado las orejas

¿Enserio? ¿No lo sabía? – contesto Takato en la forma pensativa por no saber el verdadero nombre de Raynare

¿Serás idiota? – Dijo Raynare con una gota en su nuca y bastante decepcionada por haber invitado aun idiota a una cita – bueno, dejemos de hablar, ahora mismo debo acabar contigo – creando una lanza de luz en su mano izquierda y aterrizando al suelo con cuidado, luego miro a Takato con una mirada desafiante y empezó a correr a gran velocidad

Después lanzo la lanza de luz, pero esa lanza estaba trabada en el suelo en donde estaba el Tamers, pero de repente esa lanza exploto de un pequeño destello rojo, pero Takato dio un gran salto pero lo que no se espero es que Raynare estaba volando hacia el, luego empezó a atacarlo de toda forma diferente con su lanza. Pero Takato empezó esquivar todo esos ataques pero estando en una altura como de diez metros, hasta que Raynare empezó a girar como un yo-yo luego dio una patada con su talón izquierdo mandándolo hacia el suelo.

Pero Takato aterrizo al suelo dejando un agujero en el suelo, luego de aterrizar miro a Raynare que estaba aterrizando al suelo, con los dos en el suelo parece que decidieron una pelea en la tierra.

Debo admitirlo… peleas muy bien, para ser un Ángel Caído – dijo Takato con una sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba una pequeña emoción – pero… debo acabar con esto ahora Yuma – mirando fijamente con unos ojos muy casi oscuros carmesí.

Raynare pudo sentir un gran escalofrío con esa mirada que dio Takato, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblando incluso le mando un mensaje diciéndole que huya pero lo ignoro. Siguió de frente y miro a Takato a ella no le importaba si el era demasiado fuerte, asi que creo otra lanza de luz en su mano derecha.

Luego empezó a caminar lentamente dirigiéndose hacia Takato, pero un segundo empezó a correr con todo, estaba decidida matar a Takato ya que el podría ser una molestia en un futuro cercano… pero fue interrumpida por ver otra lanza de luz en el camino pero esa lanza era diferente haciendo que Raynare se detuviera y mirara hacia arriba.

Incluso Takato miro en donde Raynare miraba y pudo ver una mujer de edad madura, era extrañamente hermosa con unos pechos bastante desarrollados, incluso sus curvas provocativa con el cabello lacio con un tono de color azul, su piel casi bronceada y ojos de color amarillo, llevaba vestido una blusa de color rojo bordo con mangas largas pero las mangas estaban enrollada hasta los codo pero tenia unos botones desbrochados que mostraba más su escote y lleva puesto una falda del mimo color que la blusa pero mostraba mas su definida piernas, también unos zapatos negros también tenía las mismas alas que Raynare.

Takato no pudo entender porque los Ángeles Caídos llevaban ropa que mostraba cada parte de su cuerpo en especial sus partes más íntimas, pero ellos tienen sus propios gustos para las modas.

Raynare, ya deja de jugar con tu presa tenemos una reunión importante en este momento – dijo la mujer de pelo azul mirando a Raynare de una forma seria.

¡Entendido Kalawarner! – dijo Raynare bastante enojada por no matar a Takato y por tener una reunión en un momento como este – pero antes – luego voltea y mira Takato – ¡Takato, cuando nos volvamos a ver te lo por seguro que si te matare! – dijo con un tono bastante amenazador

Con esas palabras, Takato pudo expresarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios y miro Raynare con esa mirada, porque lo expreso con una sonrisa, porque tenia una oportunidad de volver a ver Raynare.

Bien, pero recuerda esto Yuma – dijo Takato mientras que Raynare lo escucho – ¡tú eres la única que me debe matarme, y no lo olvides! – lo dijo dando una sonrisa causando que la misma Raynare u n pequeño sonrojo.

Luego de oír esas palabras, Raynare extendió sus alas alzo el vuelo junto con su compañera kalawarner y se alejaron del lugar pero ante de volar, Raynare empezó a pensar esa confusa palabra que dijo Takato, de que ella es la única en matarlo, pero recordó esa linda sonrisa del castaño eso hiso que volviera a sonrojarse.

Después de tener una cita genial pero mortal, el día había pasado bastante rápido ahora Takato estaba en su salón sentado en su pupitre pero pensaba, en su cita ya que el salió con una Ángel caída fingiendo ser una humana así que estaba en su forma pensativa y bastante curiosa. Recordó de algo en la conversación que tuvo con Rias y Sona de que el debió ver algo extraño como sobrenatural, incluso sabio de que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri eran seres sobrenaturales por ejemplo: demonios.

Después de terminar las clases el pensaría ir a ese club que Rias dijo que ella es presidenta luego le dijera que Sona tambien debería venir, para saber todo sobre ellas y las cosas que pasaban en Kuoh.

Ahora la clase comenzó, y era la clase de historia todos los alumnos comenzaron a leer en sus libros de historia, Takato estaba leyendo su libro hasta aparto su vista del libro y mirara a la chica de pelo blanco que era Koneko Toujou.

"esa chica parece tener algo parecido a Rias y Sona, tal vez pueda pedirle que me lleve a ese club de la investigaciones ocultas" – pensó Takato mientras miraba Koneko.

Las clases habían terminados, Takato vio como Koneko salía del salón, se acercó a ella para darle un saludo pero tambien vio a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos gris, con el uniforme de Kuoh pero bien puesto, pero sintió que también es igual Koneko, asi que se acercó a esos dos.

Disculpen – pregunto Takato a esas dos personas que conversaban mientras voltearon y miraron a Takato.

Oh… perdona que necesite, joven – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

¿Quería saber en donde puedo encontrar el club de las investigaciones ocultas? – pregunto Takato

Si sabemos, nosotros somos miembros – contesto Koneko mirando al castaño

Bueno, me pueden llevar para ver a una tal Rias Gremory, ya que ella es la presidenta – dijo Takato

Bien, podemos llevarte, por cierto me llamo Kiba Yuuto y ella es koneko Toujou – dijo yuuto señalando a koneko que estaba en su lado izquierdo.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takato Matsuda – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y punto de conocer a esa dos personas

Después de salir de la academia, los tres fueron a la dirección hacia al club de las investigaciones ocultas, que estaba fuera de la academia. Luego, Takato tuvo una pequeña conversación con Yuuto y Koneko, de cosas de esta academia y los clubes que había en toda la academia, parecía ser entretenido ver unos de esos clubes, eso es lo que pensó.

"es sorprendente, nunca supe que esta academia tuviera unos clubes muy emociónate. Pero me pregunto, que hace el club de la señorita Rias" – pensó Takato mientras miro el cielo, que era de un azul claro pero ahora mira al frente.

¿Joven Takato? – dijo Yuuto haciendo que el castaño mirara al rubio – ¿dígame? ¿Usted esta bastante de saber de que se trata de nuestro club?, no es asi – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa eso hiso que Takato estuviera en una fase de pensador.

¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¡Sí! ¿Me gustaría saber de qué se trata ese. Club? - comento Takato con dudas, de que se trataba ese club de la investigación oculta y en que se especifica.

Esa pregunta llegar pronto cuando lleguemos con la Presidenta – dijo Yuuto mirando a Takato con una sonrisa, parecía que ocultaba algo.

Eso sería perfecto – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, y esperando con un poco de ansia por saber de que se trata este club de la investigación oculta.

Después de caminar unos minutos, los tres habían llegado en una mansión, Takato estuvo mirando esa mansión era parecida que usan los ricos cerdos codiciosos, pero el no creía que Rias seria unos de esos. Aunque fuera una demonio, ella nunca seria igual a ellos.

Bueno, entremos – pregunto Yuuto mirando a Takato, pero este lo dice mientras asistía con la cabeza, yuuto tomo la perilla de la puerta y la empujo, haciendo que lo abriera. Ahora ambos habían entrado a la mansión.

Ahora los tres habían entrado a una sala parecía antigua pero con un toque rustico. Takato mirando por todos lados, incluso dio un pequeño silbido, por ver todas las decoraciones del lugar. Hasta que una puerta se abrió y se mostro una bella mujer con el cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo, y sus ojos morados que parecía un par de amatista. Ella lleva el mismo uniforme de la academia, pero para mujeres, eso le resalto su endemoniada figura, incluso sus pechos que era mas grandes como la de Yuma, eso pensó Takato, pero en sentía que no era humana.

Vaya, vaya ¿nunca pensé que vendría un invitado? – dijo la pelinegra mirando a Takato a los ojos, parecía que quería hacer que Takato se ponga algo nervioso o respondiera con una acción pervertida. Pero eso no funciono ya que el ve a las mujeres sexuales o bellas como personas comunes.

Es un gusto. Me llamo Takato Matsuda – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y se acercó hacia la pelinegra para estrechar su mano con la de ella.

Oh… es un gusto conocerte Takato. Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima – dijo Akeno estrechando su mano con la de Takato con una linda sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier hombre. Pero Takato es una excepción, ahora los dos se habían separado - ¿y que te trae por aquí, Takato? – que riendo saber qué es lo que el joven quería aquí.

Solo vine, para saber si la señorita Rias está aquí – pregunto Takato sabiendo si Rias estaba aquí, ya que como Presidenta del club, tal vez tuvo que salir un momento.

Lamento decirte esto. Pero la Presidenta salió por unos minutos a ver, ¿unas cosas? – comento Akeno y contando que su Presidenta habia salido para ver unas cosas importante.

Bueno… esperare aquí, no hay problema. ¿No? – pregunto Takato con seguridad y no tener problemas con ellos, con tan solo esperar a Rias.

No. No lo hay - comento Akeno sin problema alguna, ni tener problema con Takato, y poder vigilarlo bien. Por el orden de su Presidenta y poner en vigilancia a Takato.

Bien – dijo Takato sentándose en el medio de un sofá que estaba cerca de una mesita de cristal, y luego cerros los ojos para relajarse en el sofá.

"ese es el chico que Rias nos ordenó a vigilar" – pensó Akeno bastante interesada en Takato, con esa vigilancia, ella pudo ver como Takato se enfrentó a esa Ángel Caída, aunque el no ataco. Pero lo que le sorprendió es por ver la resistencia del joven Tamers, ella noto como el, recibió esos ataques sin dar ningún gemido o grito de dolor, pero más se sorprendió ver que fue atravesado por esa lanza de luz causándole la muerte. Pero ni la muerte se lo podía contra el, como ven, Takato pudo resistir sin ningún problemas la lanza de luz que estaba incrustada en su abdomen, ella tenia una duda. Si el pudo resistir esos ataques tal vez puede resistir ataque mágicos – "que interesante. Me gustaría saber mas de el, je je je" – pensó ella con un poco de curiosidad si el joven Tamers sabe resistir todo tipo de ataque.

Pero ella no es la única que vigila a Takato, Yuuto y Koneko también lo estaban vigilando por orden de su Presidenta. Si Takato llega perder el control y destruya la ciudad o el mundo entero. Ellos no tendrán opción que pelear con el aunque le cueste sus propias vidas.

Después de unos minutos, Takato aun seguía esperando a Rias, aunque a el no le importara esperar unos minutos más, con los ojos cerrados estaba muy tranquilo, pero abrió unos de ellos y miro que todo estaba tranquilo. Koneko estaba sentada y leyendo una revista mientras comía, Yuuto que estaba a lado de Koneko mientras leía un libro con tranquilidad y Akeno también estaba sentada a lado de Takato pero muy tranquila. Hasta que oyeron una puerta abriéndose y vieron que entro la Presidenta del club de las investigaciones ocultas, Rias Gremory, ella noto que Takato estaba sentado en un sofá, pero estaba tranquilo, parecía que estaba esperando alguien.

¿Takato? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rias confundida porque Takato estaba aquí esperando.

Ah. Hola señorita Rias, le estaba esperando para hablar de algo importante, junto con la señorita Sona – comento Takato mirando a Rias para poder hablar con la dos herederas.

Entiendo, pero Sona no está aquí, puedo decirle que venga pero. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso acá? – dijo Rias con una sonrisa, y quiso saber de qué quería hablar con él.

Puedo espera, ya que les dije mi secreto a ustedes dos. Es hora que ustedes me digan todo lo que saben – dijo Takato haciendo cualquier cosa para saber la verdad, incluso usaría la violencia aunque ese no es su estilo pero lo haría.

Entendido. Llamare a Sona que venga aquí de inmediato – dijo Rias un poco asustada por dentro y tomo un antiguo teléfono y marco unos números, y empezó hablar pero luego lo dejo en donde estaba – dijo que vendrá un momento, y dime como fue tus clases – sabiendo cómo le fue a Takato en las clases.

Bien, aunque fueron un poco difíciles, pero. Seguiré esforzándome, ya que veo lo emocionante en esta academia – dijo Takato una sonrisa, que mostro con un gran entusiasmo a todos.

Ya veo, me alegro – dijo Rias con una linda sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Después de hablar de otras cosas, Rias y Takato se estaba llevando muy bien, hablando de cosas, como le fue sus clases, que tal son entretenido los clubes y los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver la conversación de su Presidenta con un alumno de primero, pero no le tomo tanta importancia aunque la vicepresidenta, ósea Akeno estaba algo feliz de ver como su amiga conversaba con Takato, pero un poco celosa no sé cómo, pero se sentía un poco celosa por ver que Rias sepa algo de Takato, incluso le dio la dirección de su casa. Pero la conversación acaba de terminar por ver las puertas del club abriéndose, pero la que abrió fue Sona acompañada de una chica de su edad, pero un poco alta que ella, su cuerpo era más desarrollado que Sona. Ella lleva una gafas que mostraba el color sus ojos castaños claro, su cabello era lacio y de color negro.

Lamento la demora. Rias – dijo Sona perdonando su demora ya que tuvo un asunto importante

No te preocupes, Sona. Ahora podemos comenzar la conversación, Takato – dijo Rias preparada para hablar de un asunto importante, que es decirle toda la verdad a Takato que ocurría en Kuoh.

Bien, empecemos – dijo Takato tomando aire, listo para decirlo – ¿quiero saber? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué ocurre con este lugar? y ¿Por qué me estaban vigilando? – esas son las preguntas de Takato.

¿Quieres saber las respuestas, Takato? – dijo Rias mirando a los ojos a Takato

Asi es – dijo Takato asistiendo con la cabeza

Bien. Veraz Takato en este lugar que es llamada la ciudad Kuoh, existe diferente tipo de personas, pero no humanos, sino seres con poderes sobre naturales. Esas personas somos nosotros – dijo Rias liberando las alas de demonios oculta, y no solo ella, tambien los demás – somos Demonios, la chica que saliste era una Ángel Caída, seres que ante eran las manos derecha por Dios, pero ellos dejaron de creer en el o cometieron un pecado.

Ya veo – dijo Takato fingiendo un poco, ya que gracias en su cita mortal con Raynare, el tuvo la información de los Ángeles Caídos

Sin embargo, ellos están tratando de matar a los demonios, pero también hay Ángeles sagrados que son del cielo, ellos tambien se dedican pelear contra los demonios – dijo Sona mirando a Takato, pero el no estaba sorprendido, eso hiso que Sona tuviera una duda – parece que no estas sorprendido. ¿No?

Parece que debo decirle la verdad, pero ustedes ya lo saben ¿no es así? – pregunto Takato fijando la mirada en Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto

¿Veo que te diste? ¿No? – comento Rias un poco frustrada por el plan de la vigilancia

¿No es tan difícil? Ante en la cita que tuve con Yuma, sentí dos presencia que estaban escondida en Tierra y el otro en el Aire, y veo que son ustedes – dijo Takato causando que los tres estaban sorprendido.

Vaya, vaya debo perfeccionar aún más mis escondites – dijo Akeno con una linda sonrisa y con la mano en su mejilla, ella pensaba que no la notaria.

No se preocupen, no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo. Solo me da un poco de curiosidad, de saber ¿porque me vigilaban? – preguntaba Takato queriendo saber porque lo vigilaba.

Con esa pregunta Ria y Sona no tuvieron más opción que decirle la verdad a Takato que su poder parecía algo inestable que pudiera destruir el mundo, como lo dijo el hace días atrás. Pero ese no es el asunto, ellas no se si pueden confiar en el. Ya que hay seres que harían todo por tener un poder como de Takato o tener al joven Tamers como aliado y que destruya a los demonios que hay en Kuoh y en el inframundo.

De acuerdo, te diremos la verdad – dijo Rias un poco tensa y mirando el suelo

¿Enserio? – dijo Takato

Si. Veras, ante de conocerte pudimos sentir una gran aura que parecía endemoniada, aunque es un poco difícil decirle… pero, no se, si podemos confiar en ti, Takato. Cuando nos mostraste ese poder, y la existencia de los Digimons, y del mundo que no sabíamos que existía, el Mundo Digital. Llegamos a la conclusión de que algún día, alguien te dirá que hay seres malvados que debes destruir – dijo Sona sitiándose un poco avergonzada, pero lo dijo para que Takato entendiera que hay gente que lo usarían para destruir a los Demonios.

Entiendo. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a caer tan fácil pero, si eso llegara pasar, ustedes tienen todo el derecho en matarme – dijo Takato calmado con una sonrisa, eso causo que los demás estuvieran sorprendidos por lo que dijo el Tamers – se que es una locura, pero es necesario hacerlo, además no pondré resistencia alguna.

Todos estaban sorprendido por las palabras que el joven Tamers dijo, Rias se sentía mal por lo que dijo Takato, apena lo conoce un poco, pero ella sentía segura a su lado y nunca en su vida se sintió a si, pero con Takato ahora lo sentía. Sona tambien se sentía un poco mal por el, ya que Takato no es una mala persona en más, ella noto que el es un chico amable incluso lo noto algo lindo.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Takato para saber que ocurre

Oh ¿nada? Es solo que estoy sorprendida que alguien pidiera la muerte, si ese alguien va por un camino equivocado, ¿No? Sona – comento Rias y miro a su amiga/rival para recibir una respuesta.

Si, también lo estoy – dijo Sona dando esa pregunta a su amiga/rival

Bien en ese caso, me tengo que ir – dijo Takato levantándose del sofá y apunto de irse

Ante de que Takato se fuera hacia la puerta, Sona y Rias estaban pensando en algo, que tan fuerte es Takato, ante decía que Takato tenia el poden del Digital Hazard que le permitió aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, pero tambien dijo que solo usa el 5% para acabar aun enemigo sin destruir una ciudad, ante dijo que el solo puede dominar el 50% que es capas de destruir la mitad del planeta. Pero quien sabe, así que idearon un plan.

¡Takato, espera! – Grito Rias deteniendo a Takato, mientras que este se detuvo y diera media vuelta

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Takato mirando a Rias para saber que ocurre

Queremos saber que tan fuerte eres, asi que, te haremos una prueba pero te avisaremos, y te diremos en donde es – dijo Sona diciendo algo de una prueba para saber que tan fuerte es Takato.

Entendido – dijo Takato dando una sonrisa con el puño derecho cerrado y el pulgar levantado, pero también tenia el ojo derecho cerrado, eso hiso que Rias y Sona estuviera un poco sonrojada por la encantadora sonrisa del Tamers.

Ah… y una cosa, podrías traer a ese compañero Digimon para ver que tan fuerte son lo Digimons – dijo Rias con ansia de saber de cómo se ve un Digimons y que tan fuerte son, aun sigue teniendo el pequeño sonrojo que causo Takato con esa sonrisa.

¡Claro, además a Guilmon le encantara conocer a todos ustedes! – Dijo Takato a asegurarse que traerá a Guilmon con el para esa Prueba.

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Ya era de noche, en un bosque bastante oscuro. Takato estaba caminando con la misma ropa que uso en su cita con Yuma, pero tenia puesto la capucha ahí en es donde escondió a Guilmon en su forma de crecimiento arriba de su cabeza, como un Gigimon pequeño, adorable y inofensivo. Luego de caminar vio a cuatros personas que estaban esperando en la entrada de un lugar abandonado, esa cuatros era Rias junto con su vicepresidenta y reina Akeno, Sona junto con su vicepresidenta Tsubaki que era su reina.

Perdón por llegar tarde, es que tuve que hacer unas entregas de panes – dijo Takato disculpándose por llegar tarde para su prueba, que ideo Rias y Sona.

No te preocupes, la prueba aun no ha comenzado. ¿Todavía? – dijo Sona haciendo que Takato se relajara un poco ya que esa prueba aun no ha comenzado, "Todavía".

Que bueno, pero. ¿Es mejor ser precavido en esto? – Dijo Takato caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió, vio que todo el lugar estaba viejo y desolado, pero sintió una pequeña presencia escondiéndose - ¿puedes sentirlo, Guilmon? – lo dijo a su compañero que estaba escondido arriba de su cabeza que cubría con la capucha puesta.

Si, Takatomon siento su presencia, y debo decirlo. A Guilmon le desagrada – dijo Guilmon levantando su mirada, sus ojos se afinaron como cuyo animal, apunto de asechar.

Lo se amigo, lo se – dijo Takato concuerdo con su compañero, con esa presencia tan desagradable. A Takato le molestaba, ya que esta presencia solo gustaría algo, que era nada menos que las muertes y la sangre.

¿Takato? ¿Con quién estabas hablando? – Dijo Rias mirando a Takato hablando con alguien.

Ah. Estaba hablando con Guilmon – dijo Takato con tranquilidad

¿Guilmon? – Dijo Sona un poco confundida pero recordó ese nombre - ¿ósea qué?

Si. – dijo Takato sacándose la capucha y mostrando a Gigimon que estaba recostado enzima de su cabeza.

Las cuatros vieron al pequeño Digimon enzima de la cabeza de Takato, parecía adorable y tierno, incluso podrían abrazarlos con muchas fuerzas, como si fuera un muñeco de hule. Pero notaron que no era muy fuerte, podría ser vencido tan fácil.

¿Ese es un Digimon? – dijo Tsubaki bastante sorprendido por ver un Digimons por primera vez ya que en su vida nunca vio uno con sus propios ojo.

Si, este Digimon se llama Guilmon y es mi compañero – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y señalando a Gigimon que estaba enzima de su cabeza.

¿Takatomon?, ¿Quiénes son ellas y porque Guilmon siente que no son humanas? – dijo Guilmon bastante confundido

Bueno Guilmon, es una pequeña historia pero será para otro momento. Ahora – dijo Takato mirando a las dos presidentas - ¿de qué se trata esta prueba? – queriendo saber de esa prueba.

Esta prueba se trata de saber que tan fuerte eres, y es hora de saberlo – dijo Rias mirando unos escombros.

Mmm… ¿qué es este exquisito olor?, ante en mi vida nunca sentí un aroma a si – dijo una voz de un mujer pero con un tono bastante excitante, hasta que se mostró una silueta de una mujer de pelo negro y ojos casis negros desnuda mostrando sus pechos que era de copa D, pero no mostro la parte de su cadera – Ahhh… ¿tú eres el que expande ese exquisito olor? – mirando a Takato mucha lujuria – ¿no sabes, cuanto estoy esperando por probarte? – lo dijo mientras apretaba sus pechos con sus manos, liberando unos gemidos de placer por Takato.

Rias y Sona cuando oyeron eso, mostraron una mirada que haría que cualquiera se asustara, no se sabe porque pero sintieron su interior hirviendo a cada segundo, mientras miraba como esa mujer trata de excitar al Joven Tamers. Pero no funciono, pero ellas no solo estaban celosas, también lo estaba Akeno, ella sintió algo que hirviera dentro de ella incluso trataba de no meterse en esta prueba por su ansia de acabar con esa mujer misteriosa.

Takato ante de oír esas palabras, no mostro ningún signo de debilidad y ni siquiera estaba nervioso por ver una chica a si de sexy, ya que cualquier hombre tendría una hemorragia nasal, por ver los pechos desnudos de una chica casi desnuda. Pero el sentía algo, sentía asco por oir esas palabras de una mujer como esa, o eso diría el, pero esa mujer no era humana sino una especie de monstruo gigantesco, esa forma de era como la de un demonio pero con dos manos gigantes.

( **perdón. No soy tan bueno describiendo la forma de ese personaje, pero ustedes lo saben)**

¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Takato mirando a esa misteriosa criatura y sin saber nada de ella.

Es un Demonio Vagabundo – dijo Rias a Takato, mientras que este miro a Rias para saber más de ese Demonio.

¿Demonio vagabundo? - dijo Takato sin saber que esa cosa que era un Demonio, pero lo que le confundió fue por el nombre de Demonio Vagabundo, que será ese monstruos.

Así es, los Demonio Vagabundo son Demonio que han desobedecido a su amo, y lo que vez ahí, es la muestra de un castigo que ellos han hecho para quienes han desobedecido sus reglas – explico Sona haciendo que Takato se asombrara y viera a esa demonio.

¿y qué debo hacer con ella? – dijo Takato queriendo saber que hacer destruirla o dejarla huir con unos golpes y que deje de hacer esto.

Eso es fácil. Solo debes destruirla es todo – dijo Akeno con una linda sonrisa a Takato.

Bien. Lo hare – dijo Takato muy tranquilo y caminado hacia esa Demonio mientras que Gigimon salto de la cabeza de Takato al suelo – estas listo, Compañero – sin mirar a Gigimon solo miraba a esa Demonio.

Claro que si, Takatomon – dijo Gigimon con una sonrisa sin mirar a Takato solo miraba a esa Demonio, luego empezó a brillar de una luz dorada casi blanca, pero dejo de brillar. Ahora Gigimon había Digi-evolucionado a Guilmon.

¿Pero qué? – dijo Rias bastante sorprendida por ver al pequeño Digimon cambiar de forma a uno mas grande.

¿I-Incleible? – dijo Sona también estaba sorprendida como Rias lo estuvo.

Vaya, vaya esto se pondrá interesante – dijo Akeno emocionada por ver como Takato peleara contra esa Demonio.

¿Estoy concuerda contigo? – dijo Tsubaki algo emocionada por ver a al Joven Tamers pelear a lado de su compañero Digimon.

¿Esto me hace excitar aun mas? – dijo la demonio mientras frotaba sus pechos hasta se toco sus pezones haciendo que se endureciera y se estiraran, pero apareció unos dos círculos mágico delante de los pezones, y disparara unas especies de pequeñas bolas de energía.

Cuando disparo, Takato y Guilmon lo había esquivado desapareciéndose a gran velocidad y apareciendo en un lado, luego los dos empezaron a correr hacia esa Demonio, mientras que ella seguía disparando esas bolas de energía, pero es inútil ya que los dos empezaron a correr y esquivando. Luego dejo de disparo y uso sus dos brazos gigantescos para golpearlos a los dos, pero son detenidos con una sola mano, de esos dos.

Takato lanzo ese puño hacia arriba, luego tuvo la oportunidad de atacar, asi que dio un gran salto hacia la parte humana del demonio y preparo su puño derecho. Incluso Guilmon hace lo mismo, lanza hacia arriba ese puño y da un salto hacia la parte del pecho del demonio y estaba preparando su golpe derecho. Asi que los dos ese golpe, Takato le dio un golpe en la cara de esa Demonio y Guilmon le dio un golpe con sus garras en el pecho de la parte de esa Demonio. Pero solo la hicieron retroceder.

¡Malditos! – Grito la Demonio atrapa a los dos con sus dos manos con mas facilidad - ¡me la pagaran! – cambiando su apariencia humana aun demoniaca y con mucha ira. Y con esa ira lanzo a Takato hacia una pared haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza y se quedara trabado en la pared y a Guilmon lo lanzo hacia el suelo provocando un gran agujero.

¡Takato! – grito Rias muy preocupada por Takato

Es una pena que murió porque vivo sabia mejor pero, ahora me lo comeré muerto – dijo la Demonio acercando su mano hacia Takato para tomarlo y devorarlo, pero de la nada el había desaparecido de la nada, pero de repente ella había sido empujada hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro y se recuperó - ¡¿pero que?! – mirando por todo lado y ve a Takato en el suelo en pie, estaba sorprendida por ver a ese humano vivo sin sufrir daño.

Debo admitirlo, para ser una Demonio tienes una gran fuerza… pero, con eso no fusionara para acabar conmigo – dijo Takato con una mirada llena de determinación y empezó caminar hacia esa Demonio – es hora de acabar con esto. Guilmon

Si, Takatomon – dijo Guilmon levantándose del agujero en donde estaba el, y empezó a caminar a lado de Takato.

¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡¿Qué mierdas son ustedes?! – grito la Demonio con desesperación y un poco de miedo.

¿No lo sabes? – dijo Takato mientras caminaba a lado de Guilmon – yo soy un simple Humano - con una sonrisa

Y Guilmon un simple Digimon – dijo Guilmon

Asi que los dos empezaron a correr con todo hacia esa Demonio, asi que la Demonio empezó a dar un golpe derecho pero ese golpe fue desviado por Takato con su ante-brazo izquierdo, mientras que Guilmon tuvo la oportunidad dando un gran salto hacia esa demoni0o y la agarro de la cabeza humana y con toda sus fuerzas la mando hacia el suelo.

¡Takatomon! – grito Guilmon avisando a Takato si ya esta listo para atacar

Okey – dijo Takato dando un salto hacia la Demonio y canalizando toda su fuerza en su puño derecho para dar un gran golpe – si quieres saborear algo de mi, pues – golpeando en el abdomen de la parte de la Demonio provocando un gran agujero superficial en el suelo, y que esa Demonio gritara de dolor y escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre – trágate esto – lo dijo con un tono frio y serio, luego dejo de golpearla y estuvo parado enzima de la Demonio.

Las chicas estaban sorprendida por ver un gran combate, pero lo más impresionante fue que Takato y Guilmon trabajaron junto para acabar con esa Demonio Vagabunda, y vieron que también Guilmon era más fuerte que un Demonio promedio, incluso pensaron que el estaría al mismo nivel que Takato por algunas ventajas.

Rias estaba aliviada que Takato este bien, pero con algunas heridas graves que cualquier persona no resistiría, pero debe tener un poco de fe en él. Y no solo ella, también Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki se aliviaron por el bienestar, ambas pensaron que el iba morir pero no, ya que el no moriría por una fuerza así.

Pero esto aun no terminaba, la Demonio seguía viva y recupero el conocimiento y miro al joven Tamers con mucha ira y ganas de matarlo de la forma mas brutal, y no solo a el, tambien a Guilmon.

¡Maldita sea! – dijo la Demonio con un tono débil por recibir ese golpe de parte de Takato.

¿Aún sigue viva, bueno de todo modo acabare contigo. De inmediato? – dijo Takato levantando su mano hacia la Demonio, el usaría su poder para acabar con esta amenaza.

Je je je – dijo la Demonio dando una carcajada malvada.

¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Takato bastante confundido por esa carcajada.

¿Si yo voy a morir?, ¡me llevare conmigo unas personas en el infierno! – dijo y grito la Demonio abriendo su boca y de la nada apareció un círculo mágico y libero un especie de líquido amarillo que brillaba y la lanzo hacia las chicas.

Rias y Sona no se percataron de ese ataque, la dos estaba lista de usar sus poderes para proteger a sus Reinas, pero de la nada Takato apareció en frente de Rias y Sona, ambas estaban sorprendidas. Takato no tenía más opción de usar su mano izquierda y lo uso, mando una gran ráfaga de aire que causo que ese líquido amarillo se esparramara por todo lados, las cuatros estaban sorprendida por ver que Takato las protegió pero notaron que su mano se estaba quemando un poco con ese líquido que parecía acido. Pero eso no detendría al joven Tamers.

¿Takato? – dijo Rias preocupada aun mas por el Tamers.

¿Él nos acaba de proteger de ese ataque? – dijo Sona tambien preocupada por Takato por haberla protegida aunque eso signifique dañar su mano izquierda.

¡Se encuentra bien, Chicas! – dijo Takato mirando a las cuatro que estaban bien sin ninguna herida.

Estamos bien pero – dijo Sona mirando la mano izquierda de Takato que se estaba quemando con ese líquido que lanzo esa Demonio – ¿tu mano izquierda? – preocupada por la mano de Takato.

Ah esto. No es nada, he soportado peores quemaduras que estas – dijo Takato mirando su mano que estaba quemada de un tono color de piel quemada, pero luego lo forma en un puño y lo apretó con fuerza. Sin importarle el dolor – pero lo que me preocupa es que ustedes no estén heridas. Porque no me lo perdonaría – haciendo que las cuatro se sorprendieran por la palabra del joven Tamers – Ahora me encargare de esto – estirando su mano derecha y en la palma de la mano, apareció de nada una extraña esfera de energía de un color blanco pero con un toque de rojo profundo. Ante Takato nunca usaría unos de sus ataques más poderosos contra ningún enemigo ya que podría causar la destrucción de la ciudades, pero el empezó a controlar todo su poder durante en su tratamientos, para usar este poder tendría que usar el 5% del Digital-Hazard con un enemigo menor o poderoso. Ese poder podría causar un gran daño severo, ni siquiera los Digimons más poderosos podrían soportar este poder. Pero ahora que tan fuerte son los Demonios Vagabundos – **protocolo de ataque N°4: Destello Mortal** – lanza esa esfera de energía hacia esa Demonio, hasta que llego y se expandió cubriendo a la Demonio con esa energía que causo un gran grito de dolor de parte de la Demonio que estaba siendo desintegrada por el inmenso poder que había en esa esfera de energía. Pero después de unos segundos la Demonio Vagabundo fue desintegrada sin dejar rastro y la esfera que se expandió se desvaneció mientras mostro un agujero con inicios de piso quemado. Takato dio media vuelta y miro a las presidentas – Prueba completada – con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas y asombrada por el abrumador poder que dio Takato contra esa Demonio Vagabundo, y no solo eso, tambien estaban sorprendidas por la resistencia del Tamers y su Digimon que han peleado con un gran vínculo unido, como si fueran uno.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Nunca había conocido alguien así de fuerte, me gustaría saber mas, mas, mucho más de él, je je je?" – pensó Akeno queriendo saber aun mas sobre Takato, incluso lamio la parte superior de su labio.

"¡increíble, nunca había visto a alguien derrotar a un Demonio Vagabundo con mayor facilidad… pero, este chico pudo hacerlo" – pensó Tsubaki bastante asombrada por ver esa pelea, que incluso quedo sin palabras.

"¿con que este es el verdadero poder que usa para acabar con un enemigo?" – Pensó Sona quedo sin palabra igual que su Reina, pero en su mejilla se mostró una gota de sudor – "Que abrumador"

"¿Su poder es idéntico al mío, pero el suyo es muy inestable, ni siquiera el mío seria rival para el, ni tampoco la de mi Hermano? Pero… note que lo controla muy bien ¿Estoy segura que él no le haría daño a nadie?" – pensó Rias teniendo fe en Takato que usaría ese poder para proteger y no lastimar a nadie inocente.

La prueba había terminado, los dos, el Tamers y su Digimon se acercaron a las cuatros para si hicieron bien la prueba.

Y, ¿Cómo lo hice? – dijo Takato queriendo saber cómo lo hiso

Lo hiciste bien, pero de una forma única, como si fueran un equipo. Pero recuerden que ese Demonio Vagabundo no era el único, hay otros que trata de desobedecer a sus amos y serán mucho mas peligroso que ese – dijo Rias diciéndole que lo hicieron bien, pero también aprendieran que no hay uno sino varios Demonios Vagabundos que desobedecen a sus amos.

Entendidos – dijo Takato asistiendo con la cabeza y tratando de recordar esa advertencia.

Takatomon – dijo Guilmon jalando su sudadera eso hiso que el diera media vuelta y mirara a Guilmon – es hora irnos – lo dijo con algo de prisa.

Bien, bien – dijo Takato con una saliendo de su nuca, luego voltea y mira a Rias junto con Sona y sus vicepresidentas – será mejor que nos vayamos

Entendido, pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana en clase Takato – dijo Sona con una sonrisa y con un tono dulce con pequeño sonrojo.

Nadie se esperaba esto, Sona Sitri sonrojada y diciendo el nombre del joven Tamers con un tono dulce, eso nadie se lo espero ni siquiera Rias, Akeno y su Reina Tsubaki. Eso causo que dos de las chicas se pusieran celosas y esas son: Rias y Akeno, hasta al mismo Tamers se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno… nos vemos mañana señorita Sona – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados hasta con el sonrojo. Eso causo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se pusiera aún más roja que un tomate maduro, por ver una linda sonrisa y mas con ese tierno sonrojo.

Después de irse hacia la salida junto con su compañero. El nunca se puso así, tenia muchas dudas en su mente pero esas dudas se salieron de la nada, y mas. Su corazón, sintió que una pequeña parte de su corazón se arregló pero las otras partes no pero, tal vez con el tiempo su amable corazón sea arreglado.

Ante de que Takato se fuera del lugar, Sona aun seguía roja por ver esa linda sonrisa y tierno sonrojo, incluso sacudió su cabeza pero esa imagen que parecía una foto que aun seguía en su memoria y nunca se lo quita de su mente. Pero aun habia dos personas que estaban celosas, demasiadas celosas.

"¡parece que Sona se me adelanto un poco! ¡Espera! ¡Que estoy pensando, apena conozco Takato! Aunque no me importara si me diera esa linda sonrisa y junto con ese tierno sonrojo, con tan solo pensarlo hace que mi cuerpo se caliente. ¡Eh! ¡Pero que estoy pensando! – pensó Rias muy roja y sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esa pensamiento nada santas.

"vaya, vaya. Nunca pensé que la presi del consejo hiciera sonrojar a ese tierno chico, pero eso no me evitara tenerlo para mi sola. Con tan solo pensarlo, me dio las ganas de saber, que tan resistente es el je je je" – pensó Akeno con una linda sonrisa y con ese sonrojo mientras pensó algo nada santo, incluso imagino a ella y a el, haciendo que cosas que ningún personas se lo imaginara.

"presidenta nunca la vi de esa forma, parece que ese chico la cambio. Aunque cualquier chico nunca hiso que usted se sonrojara, solo el si, incluso estoy un poco celosa de usted, por recibir esa linda sonrisa" – pensó Tsubaki tambien un poco sonrojada y recordando esa linda sonrisa que Takato dio a Sona.

 **Mientras en el bosque**

Takato y Guilmon seguían caminando, pero Takato notaba algo raro en Guilmon parecía con más prisa es como si quisiera ir a ver a alguien.

¿Oye, Guilmon? – dijo Takato dejando de caminar mientras que su compañero tambien se detiene y luego mira a su Tamers – ¿He notado que estas mas apresurado, ante no lo sabia pero lo note, dime porque estas de prisa? – interrogando a su Digimon.

Guilmon estaba muy callado, y sin palabra. Pero el nunca ocultaría algo a Takato, sin embargo, el confía en su Tamers y su Tamers a el, asi que no tuvo mas opción que decirle la verdad.

De acuerdo, Takatomon… Guilmon le contara todo – dijo Guilmon a Takato apunto de contarle todo, porque estaba tan apresurado y con mucha prisa – Veraz, ante de que te fueras a la academia, Guilmon se había salido de casa – eso sorprendió a Takato por oír eso – Para ir al parque de esta ciudad en su forma de Gigimon para que nadie sospeche que Guilmon no se descubra, ante de llegar al parque vi una fuerte de agua muy hermosa. Pero ante de verla, Guilmon oyó una voz y esa voz es de una chica que leía una clase de libro, me acerque a ella pero, lo mismo se asusto un poco que trato de alejarse de Guilmon, pero Guilmon le dijo que no le haría daño a ningún inocente, ella se calmo un poco y empezábamos hablar con Guilmon, ante de hablar ella me leyó ese libro que se llama la biblia. Cada palabra que daba esa chica era como oir la voz de un Angel, incluso me dijo su nombre y era Asia Argento – lo conto todo incluso el nombre de su nueva amiga Humana.

Vaya. Estoy muy sorprendido por lo que dijiste Guilmon pero, saliste de la casa sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer eso, ya que esta ciudad aun no saben de la existencia de los Digimons – dijo Takato algo molesto con Guilmon eso hiso que Guilmon se entristeciera, pero sintió algo en su cabeza y era la mano de Tamers – Pero, me alegro que hayas conocido una persona y volverla una amiga tuya – con una sonrisa en los labios y con un tono bastante cálido.

Guilmon estaba feliz de que su Tamers no se haya molestado aunque solo un poco, pero el se alegro de que Guilmon conociera a alguien, ya que el esta demasiado lejos de sus amigos digitales. Pero algo se le olvidaba, pero de un golpe lo recordó.

¡Ah! ¡Guilmon se olvidó de la invitación! – grito Guilmon olvidando esa invitación pero de que.

¿Invitación? – dijo Takato confundido por oir de esa invitación.

¡Sí! Ante de terminar de hablar con Asia, ella me dijo si quería ir a una invitación en la catedral cerca de un bosque como este. Dijo que habrá algo de té y galleta – dijo Guilmon recordando esa invitación que esa tal Asia le dio.

De acuerdo, pero es mejor que vaya contigo si hay problema – dijo Takato para que Guilmon no se meta en problema o meta a esa tal Asia en problema.

Si. Además ella tambien quiere conocerte, ya que Guilmon le dijo que usted es su Tamers y todo lo demás – dijo Guilmon a Takato.

Bien vamos – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de hablar, Guilmon volvió a su forma de crecimiento ósea Gigimon, y lo puso arriba de su cabeza luego la cubrió con su cabeza para que Guilmon no se descubierto, ahora empezó a caminar hacia esa catedral cerca del bosque.

Una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y ahora que le esperara el joven Tamers a lado de su compañero Digimon.

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Takato: ¿conque esta es la nuevo amiga de Guilmon?**

 **Asia: un gusto mi nombre es Asia Argento**

 **Guilmon: además sintió que Asia tiene algo especia en su interior**

 **Rias: necesito que hagas un favor por mi, y si lo compre dejare que toques mi cuerpo**

 **Takato: en el próximo capitulo de El Poder del Peligro: las cosas hacemos y decidimos.**

 **Takato: nunca dejare a nadie atrás, porque no me lo perdonaría.**

 **Guilmon: a Guilmon tambien no se lo perdonaría**

 **Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado el capitulo cuatro de este fanfic, me tomo mucho tiempo para escribir y describir, etc. Etc. Como sea creo que lo hise un poco mal, pero espero que comente si le ha gustado.**

 **Bueno aquí me despido**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La cosas que Hacemos y Decidimos**

Después de acaba a una Demonio Vagabundo y aprobar la prueba de Rias y Sona que salió bien, pero con unos pequeños problemas pero bastante bien.

Ahora Takato estaba caminando en el bosque y dirigiéndose a la catedral cerca de este bosque. Y porque lo hacen, digamos que Guilmon conoció a una chica con el nombre de Asia Argento y se hicieron buenos amigos aunque fue muy rápido, con unos minutos ellos apena se conocían pero para conocerse mas, Asia a invitado a Guilmon a tomar una Taza de Te en la catedral.

Guilmon estaba emocionado por ir a ver a Asia y contarle todo, incluso invito a Takato para que la conociera y también se hicieran amigos.

Takato también estaba emocionado por conocer a esa tal Asia, y agradecerle por ser la primera amiga de Guilmon en esta ciudad. Ya que, Guilmon nunca tuvo una vida tan divertida por todo esos entrenamientos que le dio para hacerse fuerte, y dominar el poder del Digital Hazard o Digi-Hazard para variar, sin embargo el poder que transmite el Digi-Hazard en su interior fue muy inestable, Takato no tuvo mas opción que entrenar a Guilmon todos los días sin descansar aunque el notaba que Guilmon estaba decidido para dominar ese poder.

Después de unos minutos, los dos habían llegado la catedral, vieron que era muy hermosa aunque que el día es de noche, la catedral seguía hermosa. Takato había caminado hacia la entrada que es de dos puertas y la empezó a tocar.

Unas de las puertas fueron abiertas por una chica cerca de la misma edad que Takato pero por un año.

La chica que le abrió la puerta, tenia el cabello largo y rubio que llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda, llevaba una túnica que resaltaba su figura. Pero, su figura no importaba sino su belleza que era como la de un Ángel.

di…disculpe… que… necesita – pregunto la joven que parecía asustada por ver a un extraño que le podría hacerle daño.

Tu eres Asia Argento – pregunto Takato mirando a la joven asustada, eso hiso que se asustara aun mas por decir de esta joven. Ella había asistido con la cabeza aunque este asustada – no te preocupes yo no vine para hacerte daño, solo vine porque un amigo me dijo que lo invitaste a tomar una taza de te para conocernos – lo pregunto con un tono bastante claro para no causar que la joven se asuste aun mas.

¿Un amigo? – pregunto Asia bastante confundida y sin saber de qué amigo está hablando el joven castaño.

Asi es. Asia – dijo la voz de Gigimon eso hiso que Asia mirara por todos lados ya que conoció esa.

Esa voz es de…- pregunto Asia mientras miro por todos lados hasta que vio a Takato sacándose la capucha de su sudadera mostrando aun pequeño y adorable Gigimon.

Es bueno verte, Asia – pregunto Gigimon con una gran sonrisa ya que estaba mas feliz de volver a ver a Asia.

Guilmon…- pregunto Asia con una gran sonrisa hasta le salió unas lagrimas de felicidad de volver a ver a su amigo digital – Es bueno volverte a ver...- limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas y luego lo ven a los dos ahí parados – ¡Ah!... perdón me olvide que te invite y junto a tu… - mirando a Takato con una sonrisa – Compañero… por favor pasen – moviéndose aun lado de la puerta.

Gracias – pregunto Takato viendo la amabilidad de Asia y camino hasta entrar dentro de la Catedral, mientras que Asia cerró la puerta de la entrada.

Dentro de la Catedral, Takato y Gigimon miro por todos lados, notaron que la Catedral estaba vacía ósea no había nadie. Ambos pensaron que todos los que estaban aquí se fueron hacer su trabajo que quiera que sean.

Síganme, todo está listo para él Te – pregunto Asia a los dos, mientras empezó a caminar la sala en donde esta listo el Te.

Claro – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego Takato empieza a seguir a Asia con Gigimon enzima de su cabeza.

Luego de llegar a una sala con unas decoraciones cristianas, incluso el techo estaba pintado por un lienzo de Ángeles celestiales hasta que vieron abajo y vieron que había una mesa con dos sillas, enzima había unas tres tazas de porcelanas con un plato con galletas y una pava de porcelana con el Te listo, luego la puerta de la sala se abrió, Asia, Gigimon y Takato entraron a esta sala.

Takato estaba sorprendido por ver toda esta decoración, incluso miro el lienzo bien pintado con unos Ángeles bien pintados. Cuando era Niño, Takato tuvo un gran gusto por pintar y dibujar, incluso recordó el primer dibujo que era de Guilmon ante de convertirse en un Tamers y crear a Guilmon. Pero ahora el había mejorado, cada dibujo que el hace, es como ver una foto recién sacada de una cámara con mayor calidad.

Es hora de tomar el Te – pregunto Asia con una sonrisa y algo emocionada por tomar el Te con Guilmon y su compañero Takato.

Los dos habían asistido con la cabeza, Takato camino hacia una silla y se sentó luego puso a Gigimon enzima de la mesa pero a lado de el, Asia también se había sentado en una silla que estaba a lado de Gigimon.

Luego de sentarse, Asia había servido el Te en las tres tazas con una linda sonrisa, ya que ella estaba en verdad feliz ya que su amigo Guilmon y su Compañero Takato estaban aquí para hacerle compañía ya que ella nunca tuvo amigos, por tener una larga vida en la iglesia y siendo una monja. Pero nunca tuvo amigos por un secreto que ella misma oculta, ella no quería que ellos supieran de sus poder misterioso, ni siquiera a Guilmon aunque el es una criatura Digital, lo mismo podría asustarse y dejara de ser su amigo. Ella no quiere estar sola de nuevo.

Listo – pregunto Asia por a ver llenado las tazas con Te con amabilidad.

Gracias por el Te – pregunto Takato mientras tomo la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, Saborío el Te y era exquisito – ¡Es un gran Te! – con una sonrisa ya que en su vida nunca probo un gran Te.

Es cierto a Guilmon también le gusto, incluso estas galletas. Saben deliciosas – pregunto Gigimon dando un pequeño bocado a una galleta del plato.

Gracias. Es que me esforcé para hacer esto perfecto – pregunto Asia con una linda sonrisa, ella se esforzó para hacer el Te y las galletas aunque termino quemarlas por accidentes pero lo volvió a hacer una y otra y otra vez hasta hacerla perfecta.

No debiste haber hecho esto, Asia – pregunto Takato y notando el esfuerzo de Asia por hacer esto pero lo hiso por Guilmon ya que ella no quería quedar mal en el, incluso a Takato.

No. Insisto, además me gustaría oír la historia de cuando se conocieron. Usted y Guilmon - pregunto Asia con gran interés por saber de el y Guilmon, aunque ella recordó que Guilmon le conto, pero unas cosas ya que el no recuerda un poco como se conocieron.

¿Quieres saberlo? – pregunto Takato con una sonrisa, mientras miro a Asia asistiendo con la cabeza ya que estaba mas interesada en saberlo – Bueno todo empezó a mi niñez… - ahí empezó a contarle todo, cuando creo a Guilmon, y la invasión de los Digimons salvajes y de lo Devas por orden de los cuatros bestias sagradas que estaban formada por Baihumon, Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon y Qinglongmon. Que eran diferenciados por Tigre, Tortuga, Fénix y Dragón. Aunque fue un poco difícil de explicarle a Asia. Hasta que le conto una batalla por un ser de forma Digital llamada Delipa que casi conquistaba la ciudad de Shinjuku y el Mundo Digital. Eso hiso que Asia se asustara aun mas por oír eso. Pero lo conto que Delipa fue destruida después de eso, Guilmon y los demás Digimons tuvieron que volver al Mundo Digital, eso fue una triste despedida. Eso causo que Asia llorara un poco pero después se alegra de oir que ellos volvieron a hace tres meses pero eso fue hace mucho. Takato tubo que evitar decirle de su poderes y sus tratamientos con el equipo salvaje.

Vaya. Nunca pensé que ustedes dos tuvieron una gran aventura en ese Mundo Digital, aun que debo admitir que tuvieron el valor de seguir luchando contra esa amenaza – pregunto Asia asombrada por oir esa historia que Takato conto de sus amigos, aventuras y combates.

Si. Por cierto, Asia. A Guilmon le gustaría oir su historia – pregunto el pequeño Gigimon queriendo saber la historia de su amiga monja.

¿Mi historia? – Pregunto Asia confundida y no sabe como hablar de su Historia ya que es un poco triste y dolorosa.

Si. Ya que Takato conto nuestra Historia, es hora de que tu cuentes la tuya – Pregunto Gigimon con una sonrisa en su labios en forma de dientes.

No lo se Guilmon es solo que… - pregunto Asia queriendo explicarle a Guilmon que su historia, su pasado. Fue muy dolorosa y triste, pero fue interrumpida por una persona extraña que entro en esa sala.

Asia. ¿No sabias que estaban aquí? – pregunto la extraña persona que miraba a Asia, pero luego mira a Takato con la capucha puesta - ¿Y menos con un invitado?

¿Padre Freed? ¿Pensé que estaría ocupado en esta tarde? – pregunto Asia mirando al Padre Freed que era un joven con el pelo blanco y ojos color rojo, su atuendo era como la de un sacerdote con unas decoraciones bastante notables.

Lo estuve. Pero lo termine y dime – pregunto Freed y miro a Takato como si nada – no sabia que trajeras aun invitados aquí.

Ah… ¡Perdón! No fue mi intensión hacerlo sin poder decírselo y tener su permiso para invitar a alguien – pregunto Asia muy arrepentida por no decirle al padre Freed el permiso de invitar a alguien.

Asia, Asia no te debes poner de esa forma – pregunto el padre Freed eso hiso que Asia se calmara y diera una sonrisa - Pero, es bueno trajeras a alguien aquí pero es una pena ya que tenemos un trabajo los dos para bautizar a un nuevo creeyente a Dios hoy, asi que tienes unos minutos para prepararte – acercándose hacia Takato viéndolo fijamente – Es un gusto conocerte me llamo Freed Sellzen – poniendo su mano en frente de Takato de uno forma amistosa y con una sonrisa.

Había algo extraño. Takato empezó sentir que el parecía algo… extraño, como si el estuviera escondiendo algo en su ser. Como escondiendo todo de el, en ese comportamiento.

El gusto es mío. Me llamo Takato, Takato Matsuda – pregunto el Castaño con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano con la de Freed.

Cuando estrecho su mano con la de Freed. El pudo sentir algo que estaba dentro de Freed, pudo sentir ansia de sed de sangre, gritos y muertes. Fue ahí que descubrió que Freed pretendía ser amable con Asia y con el, ya que esconde su instinto asesino contra los Demonios y… Humanos.

En ese momento Takato contenido toda su ira dentro de su ser por sentir que Freed pudo matar a su propia especie sin piedad ni remordimiento.

Eso es lo que no tolera Takato, matar a personas inocentes por diversión eso lo hace enojar mas y mas, incluso perdería el control de su instinto y mataría a Freed en menos de un segundo. Pero como esta Asia y Guilmon era mejor no hacerlo.

Oh… Takato… es un buen nombre, pero que mal que no pueda conocerte un poco ya que tengo un trabajo que hacer en esta noche – pregunto Freed teniendo la mala suerte de no conocer al Castaño.

Si… lo mismo digo, es una pena – pregunto Takato fingiendo su mala suerte para no conocer a Freed, ya que no tolera a los asesinos sin piedad.

Bueno. Me tengo que preparar – pregunto Freed y se alejó de Takato pero se acerca a Asia – Te estaré esperando en el pasillo, asi que. Porque no llevas al joven a la salida y te despides sí. Asia – dando una sonrisa cálida a la monja.

Si – pregunto Asia camino en donde esta Takato y quedando al frente – Takato te acompaño a la salida por favor.

Claro porque no – pregunto Takato asistiendo con la cabeza.

Bien vamos – pregunto Asia con una sonrisa.

Luego los dos empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero. En un instante, Takato miro a Freed y pudo ver la intención que el tendría, eso hiso que apretara su puño con mucha fuerza por la rabia que el castaño contiene dentro de su ser.

Incluso le salió una pequeña gota de sangre por lo fuerte que apretaba su puño, por ver y sentir a alguien sin corazón y psicópata como Freed. No le importaba el dolor sino el dolor que tuvo que pasar esas podres personas que fueron asesinadas por Freed.

Después de llegar a la salida del catedral, acompañado por Asia. Takato se saco la capucha y mostro a Gigimon enzima de la cabeza de Takato.

Ante de que Freed entrara a la puerta pero ante abrirse, Takato tomo a Gigimon a gran velocidad y lo puso enzima de su cabeza y se puso su capucha para esconderlo sin que Freed lo notara.

Es una pena que me tenga que hacer el labor que tengo con el padre Freed – pregunto Asia tristemente – Me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con ustedes chicos – apunto de salirse las lagrimas de sus ojos por la tristeza de despedirse de sus dos preciados amigos.

Los dos se sentía mal, en especial Guilmon, ya que no tolera ver a Asia llorar y ver sus lagrimas que salían de sus dos bellos ojos.

No tienes que llorar. Asia – pregunto Gigimon tratando de calmar a Asia, pero luego salta de la cabeza de Takato hasta los brazos de Asia – Porque si lloras. Guilmon llorara – mirando a Asia con unos ojos que estaban a punto de salirse las lágrimas.

Eso hiso que Asia se diera cuenta que ella tenia a su lado aun gran amigo que nunca se separara de su lado. Con eso dio una linda sonrisa y se limpio las lagrimas.

Lo siento. Guilmon, prometo que no llorare de esa forma – dijo Asia con esa sonrisa inocente y poniendo su frente con la de Gigimon.

¿Promételo? – pregunto Gigimon para saber que Asia cumpliría su promesa.

Lo prometo – dijo Asia con una sonrisa que decía la verdad, eso que Gigimon acariciara su frente con la de Asia.

Takato pudo ver la felicidad que Guilmon su compañero tenia con Asia. No sabia como expresarlo pero lo expreso con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su amigo podría tener una gran amiga como Asia.

Bueno. Guilmon es hora de irnos o sino papa y mama se enojaran aun mas con nosotros – pregunto Takato – Y recuerda como mi mama se enojaría si llegamos tarde a casa – eso hiso que Takato tuviera un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda.

Incluso Guilmon lo sintió, ya que recordó como se enojaría la señora Matsuda cuando llegan tarde. A si que prometieron que nunca la harían enojar nunca mas ya que ella es mas fuerte que el mismo Dios Digital cuando se enfada.

Ni siquiera Takato seria capaz de rivalizar contra su propia madre por algunas razones y motivos.

Creo que tienes razón Takatomon – dijo Gigimon tratando de no recordar ese momento que hiso que sus escamas se levantaran un poco.

Takato se acerco a Asia y toma a Guilmon luego lo pone encima de su cabeza y mira a Asia con una sonrisa, ya que estaba feliz de conocer a la nueva amiga de Guilmon.

Gracias por avernos invitados Asia – pregunto el Tamers agradeciendo a la monja por a verlo invitado a una taza de Té.

No deben agradecer, Takato. Ya que yo también quise conocerte y veo que Guilmon tenia razón – dijo Asia con una sonrisa por a ver conocido a Takato.

¿Razón de que? – pregunto el Tamers bastante confundido por lo que acaba de decir Asia.

De que eres una persona bastante amable – dijo Asia con mucha sinceridad.

Gracias por decirlo. Asia – dijo Takato contento por oír esas palabras viniendo de la nueva amiga de Guilmon – Bueno. Hay que irnos ahora ya que si llegamos tarde mis papas me mataran. En especial mi mama – tratando de no recordar ese momento que desobedeció a su madre.

Entiendo… que tenga cuidado por donde van. ¿Si? – pregunto la monja para estar mas segura si los dos lleguen a casa sin problema.

Lo haremos. Asia – dijo Gigimon con una sonrisa con sus dientes.

Bien… andando Guilmon – pregunto Takato poniendo su capucha para esconder a Gigimon que estaba enzima de su cabeza.

Así los dos se habían despedido de Asia y fueron de camino a su casa. Ante de alejarse de la catedral Takato tenia una mirada muy seria incluso le cubría un manto de oscuridad en su frente combinando con esa mirada seria.

Guilmon, te acuerdas de ese tipo – pregunto Takato con un tono bastante serio mientras caminaba.

Si. Lo recuerdo, ese tipo… - dijo Gigimon recordando la cara del Padre Freed – Parecía ser alguien que esconde su verdadero ser.

Hay que estar atento. Tal vez haiga mas como ese sujeto – pregunto Takato mirado de frente y sus ojos tenia los rasgos de una bestia.

Y no solo eso. Asia no sabe nada de ese sujeto, tal vez ellos la utilicen por su poder – dijo Gigimon recordando ante de conocer a Asia, el había sentido algo dentro de Asia que parecía ser un poder oculto.

Eso es cierto – dijo Takato con los dedos en mentón, ya que ante de sus pruebas. El recordó que había sujetos necesitaban el poder que el poseía para sus fines de cambiar a la humanidad, pero eso significaría que haría daño a las personas, utilizándolas como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Eso hiso que el y Hipnos juntos con los demás Tamers rechazaran esa oferta, pero ellos siguieron con sus experimentos buscando clientes con intenciones de cambiar sus vidas.

Asi que. Los Tamers y Takato buscaron a todos los que experimentaban a las personas y los encerraban y otros tuvieron sacarle la información para saber de quien los mando hacer algo tan cruel e inhumano. Para que, solo para mejorar al ser humano y convirtiéndolo en un clase se súper humano, eso seria imposible solo le espera el dolor y sufrimiento.

Eso fue lo que recordó Takato, sujetos que busca algo para mejorar al ser humano, pero. Para conseguir algo, se requiere enfrentar a las consecuencias, y sufrimiento de ser un monstruo sin un motivo de seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, Takato supero todo esto y tuvo un motivo para seguir viviendo y era proteger el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital.

Vamos a casa, ante de que mi mama se enfade – dijo Takato levantando la mirada y viera las estrellas que brillaban como estrellas fugases.

Luego empieza a caminar hacia su casa que queda un poco lejos del bosque. Ya que ellos saben como llegar del bosque a casa.

 **Casa de Takato**

Takato había llegado a la entrada de su casa, no tuvo opción que darle una excusa a su madre de a ver llegado tarde sin que ella se enoje. Asi que se armo de valor junto a Guilmon tuvieron que recibir un castigo, sin mas que decir. Los dos entraron a casa, pero inesperadamente no se habían percatado de una visita.

Y era nada menos que Rias Gremory que charlaba con los padres de Takato en la sala con unas tazas de Té con unos postres en la mesa. Ellos charlaban tan pasivamente hasta que Takato llego a la sala y dejaran de chalar.

Oh. Takato, que bueno que llegaras y dime… como estuvo tu prueba contra ese… Demonio Vagabundo – pregunto Mie a su hijo, que hiso que se sorprendieran y no solo el también Guilmon.

Como es que…- dijo el Tamers bastante sorprendido por como su mama se entero de la prueba que fue encomendada por Rias y Sona.

Sencillo… Rias nos lo conto todo, aunque en el principio estuvimos asustados. Pero nos dijo que ella no es una Demonio malvada – dijo Takehiro señalando a Rias con una sonrisa y decirle la verdad de todo, aunque Rias tuvo que decirles todo a ellos.

Bueno… no fue tan sencillo, solo tuve que contarle la verdad y empezando por decir que soy una Demonio no malvado, sino uno que protege su territorio junto con los humanos inocentes que viven aquí – dijo Rias con un tono suave ya que todo es verdad, ella y junto con su sequito protegen la ciudad de Kuoh de problemas de Demonios Vagabundo y otros Demonios como ella.

Es cierto, ante de oírlo me empezó a helar la espalda. ¿No? – dijo Mie con una sonrisa y empezando a reír.

Es cierto – dijo Takehiro también empezando a reír por recordad lo asustado estuvieron los dos señores Matsuda.

Takato estaba confundido de saber. Que esta pasando aquí, eso pensó de ver todo esto. Ante pensaba que Rias y Sona tenia que tener en secreto sus identidad, eso es lo que el pensaba pero como Rias le dijo a sus padres de su identidad pudo a ver problemas, pero. Él sabía que sus padres nunca le dirían a nadie de la identidad de Rias porque ellos cumplen con sus promesas.

Será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto a darme una ducha – dijo Takato empezando a caminar hacia unas escaleras que llegaban al según piso.

Es lo mejor ya que estas lleno de polvo Takato – dijo Mie reprochando a su hijo por estar sucio por a ver completado su prueba – Y a ti también Guilmon – también reprochando a Gigimon que estaba enzima de la cabeza de Takato.

Si señora Matsuda – dijo Gigimon que tendría que darse una baño por la suciedad que había en el Dinosaurio Digital.

Después de llegar al según piso, los dos entraron a una habitación que es técnicamente de Takato, ante de entrar Takato se había sacado su sudadera de color blanco mientras que Gigimon estaba en la cama. Ahora Takato se había sacado la remera negra mostrando su cuerpo bien formado, sus músculos un poco grandes pero estaba mas tonificado y marcado.

Ante en su prueba tenia que entrenar mas su cuerpo para dominar su inmensa fuerza, aunque no era necesarias pero lo era por su bien y no exponer su fuerza sin controlar.

Pero ahora el y su compañero entraron al baño, Gigimon había elegido la tina ya que era muy onda para nadar y divertirse, mientras que Takato eligió la regadera mas rápido para ducharse. Ambos disfrutaban de las duchas por el agua que relaja sus cuerpos si es caliente o tibia.

Después de terminar su ducha Takato sale del baño con una toalla atada en su cintura mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo, luego sale del baño para estar en su habitación. Pero no se dio cuenta que Rias estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Rias vio como el chico salió del baño sin tener nada puesto, solo con una toalla mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella estaba muy sonrojada por ver un cuerpo muy formado y bastante tonificado, incluso se imaginó a ella misma desnuda abrazando aun Takato desnudo mientras tocaba el bien formado cuerpo del castaño. Ante de pensarlo, parte de su cuerpo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y sintiendo todos los músculos del joven Tamers, pero su mente no lo permite porque estaría llegando aun mas lejos y terminarían sometida por el placer.

Rias. ¿Que haces aquí… en mi habitación? – pregunto Takato queriendo saber porque ella esta aquí y sentada de esa forma.

Con esas palabras hicieron que Rias saliera de ese pensamiento que luchaba su mente contra su cuerpo, ahora tuvo la atención del Tamers.

Eh… Yo… estoy aquí para pedirte un favor – dijo Rias mientras mira por el otro lado para no distraerse del cuerpo bastante musculoso de Takato ya que con tan solo verlo, ella se calentaba aun mas incluso sintió la gana de quitarse la ropa para esta la misma posición que Takato.

¿Un favor? – dijo Takato sacando una remera negra de su cajón luego se la pone para cubrir su cuerpo. Eso hiso que Rias se deprimiera por no ver el cuerpo del Tamers.

Asi es. Necesito que me ayudes a dar un contrato a un cliente, es todo – dijo Rias mirando fijamente a Takato y saber si el lo hará.

¿Qué clase de contrato es? – pregunto Takato mientras se pone los pantalones luego de ponérselo mira a Rias para saber, de que se trata de dar un contrato aun cliente.

Vaya. Que haces preguntas muy interesantes mi querido Takato, pero como quieres saber te lo dire – pregunto Rias con una linda sonrisa – Ante de que te diga, me olvide decirte que la ciudad llamada Kuoh es mi territorio que le había pedido mis padres, ante de dejar el clan hace varios meses. Ya que fue un regalo por ser la heredera.

¡Espera! ¿Clan? ¿Heredera? ¿Ósea que…? – dijo Takato teniendo la idea de que Rias es la heredera de un clan.

Asi es. Yo soy la heredera del Clan Gremory, y todo Kuoh es mi territorio junto con las personas que habitan en el – dijo Rias con un poco de superioridad y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya veo, nunca supe que eres una heredera de un clan – dijo Takato mirando su nueva sudadera blanca limpia y escuchando todo lo que decía Rias - Eso significa que la señorita Sona también lo es – mirando a Rias para estar seguro lo que dice, y ella asiste con la cabeza – Bien. Pero, que significa eso de los contratos – queriendo saber ya que el tuvo curiosidad eso de los Demonio y ese contrato que debía entregar.

Como sabrás hay unas personas que buscan algo para entretenerse, incluso buscan algo para cambiar su vida y piden la ayuda necesaria en su vida social, etc. – dijo Rias con los brazos cruzado

Eso hiso entender a Takato que los contrato son para ayudar a las personas, pero entendió algo. Si firma algo obtendrás todo lo que quieras. Pero debes dar algo a cambio, pero que será.

Entonces. Me pides que le de un contrato aun cliente para que lo firme - pregunto Takato para saber si es correcto lo que dice.

Si. Pero, debes hacer que el cliente lo firme, ósea que debes hacer lo que el cliente diga y haga para estar satisfecho y si lo esta lo firmara – contesto Rias lo que el Tamers dijo, y si es correcto. Pero tendría que hacer lo que el cliente diga y haga.

Ya veo. Suena interésate – dijo Takato con la misma ropa que usaba ante, pero estaba limpia y nueva. Incluso tenia un sonrisa y estaba emocionado de hacer ese tipo de favor.

Asi que… aceptas – pregunto Rias para esta segura si el Tamers lo aceptara.

Claro porque no – contesto el Tamers para hacer ese trabajo sin problema alguna.

Bien. Y una cosa, si lo haces bien dejare que toques mi cuerpo considéralo como una recompensa por hacer tu primer trabajo – dijo Rias con tono seductor y con un dedo en sus labios mostrándole una forma erótica.

Takato no entendía porque Rias hace eso con el apena se conocen y ahora ella le muestra un pequeño encanto seductivo para enamorarlo. Sin decir nada se acerco a ella y coloca lenta y suavemente su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Rias.

Aunque no dijo nada. Rias estaba confundida y sonrojada por sentir la mano de Takato en su mejilla izquierda, pero cuando sintió la mano del joven Tamers se sintió segura y no quería que esa mano se despegara de su mejilla, pero noto la mirada de Takato que parecía preocupada por algo.

Señorita Rias por favor no haga eso. ¿No sé por qué lo digo pero, por favor no abuse de su cuerpo si lo hace podrías resultar herida, y no quiero verla herida? – dijo Takato bastante preocupado por el bienestar de Rias por usar su cuerpo como recompensa para el.

Takato – dijo Rias mirando los ojos del joven Tamers que mostraba la preocupación que el sentía hacia ella.

Hare el trabajo pero no puedo aceptar esa recompensa, seria malo abusa de su cuerpo – dijo Takato con una sonrisa cálida a Rias.

Entiendo… pero… podrías sacar tu mano de mi mejilla… es un poco… vergonzoso – pregunto Rias con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas ardían hasta tonarse de un color rojizo.

Después de escuchar esa palabra de una Rias bastante nerviosa y sonrojada, Takato pudo ver que su mano derecha estaba en la suave mejilla de Rias, asi que lo saco, pero ante de sacarla pudo sentir lo suave que era la mejilla de Rias, parecía delicada pero el podía sentir algo. El pudo sentir que Rias ocultaba algo que era el miedo y la tristeza, pero no se entendía.

Lo siento… no fue mi intención jejeje – dijo Takato bastante sonrojado con una sonrisa tonta.

Nunca se puso así en su vida, aunque fue con Sona ya que ella estaba sonrojada y se mostraba lo linda que era, pero ahora con Rias pudo sentir de nuevo ese nerviosismo que no sentía hacia las chicas, y sonrojo por apenase de nuevo.

¿No te preocupes sé que no lo hiciste apropósito? – dijo Rias con una linda sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados – "Kya. Lo hice sonrojar, incluso se veía tierno con ese sonrojo y adorable con esa tonta sonrisa. ¡Pero en que estoy pensando acabo de conocerlo y verlo! Aunque pude verlo semidesnudo y debo admitirlo que nunca he visto a alguien con un cuerpo bien formado" – pensó Rias recordando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Takato, eso hiso que su cuerpo se encendiera.

Bien, en donde debo ir – pregunto Takato a Rias para saber la dirección del cliente.

Debes ir a esta dirección – contesto Rias dando un pequeño papel a Takato que tiene escrita la dirección del cliente.

Gracias – dijo Takato tomando el papel y agradeciendo a Rias – ahora debo hacer que Guilmon me acompañe – con una sonrisa.

Tu y Guilmon son muy unidos. ¿No? – pregunto Rias interesada por ver ese vínculo que el Tamers y su Digimons.

Bueno. Si, el y yo somos amigos mas que amigos somos como hermanos, el ante era un compañero mío. Pero me di cuenta que era lo mejor que el peleara a su modo y yo el mío – dijo Takato mientras tomo sus viejos goggles y los miro, pero después de verlos, recordó todos los recuerdos de su aventuras a lado de Guilmon incluso hubo uno en donde el creo a Guilmon dibujándolo con toda su información en una libreta. Después de terminar de recordar esos grandes momentos se puso su goggles en su cabeza – Yo confió en él y el confía en mí. Es por eso que la confianza nos hace más fuerte pero unidos somos mas fuertes – con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

Eso hiso que Rias se diera cuenta de algo, que uso a su sequito como sirviente pero nunca se aprovechó de ellos, ya que ella confía en ellos y nunca se aprovecharía esa confianza que fue forjada con pureza y dedicación. Pero ahora va a considerar a su sequito no como sirvientes sino como amigos.

Después de haber aceptado el trabajo y dando un permiso a sus padres pero tuvo que soportar los grandes gritos de su madre.

Takato y su compañero Guilmon que estaba en su forma de Gigimon y enzima de su cabeza. Habían llegado a un departamento cerca de la ciudad, aunque fue algo difícil de encontrar la dirección ya que se olvidó ver la en el papel que Rias le entrego con todo escrito.

Aquí debe ser – dijo Takato mirando el departamento correcto en donde esta su primer cliente.

Bien. Y… ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto un Gigimon bastante confundido para saber que hacer.

Sencillo – dijo Takato sacando una pequeña caja que estaba debajo de su ropa, la caja es de color blanco y de forma cuadrada y luego lo abrió, y lo que había dentro tenia unos muffin con glaseado de diferente colores y sabores – Con esto. Podremos pasar de ser un entregador. Pero – levantando la tapa de la caja mostrando un extraño símbolo de color rojo, que era el símbolo de los Gremory. Fue gracias a Rias que le dibujo ese símbolo que es de su Clan y usarlo como una especie identificación – Cuando les muestre el símbolo sabrá que somos del clan pero como miembros temporales y podremos pasar sin problemas – con una sonrisa y con una idea brillante.

Es un plan brillante Takatomon – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa y admirando el inteligente plan de su Tamers.

Gracias por el elogio Guilmon – dijo Takato mirando a su amigo pero luego mira el departamento - ¡Bien, es hora de hacer mi trabajo! – con una mirada determinada y decidido hacer su trabajo.

Se puso su capucha para esconder a Gigimon y que nadie lo note, luego se acerco hacia la puerta y la empezó a tocar pero nadie antendia. Eso hiso que Takato dudara y entrara sin permiso al departamento pero había algo extraño, no había nadie todo estaba silencioso hasta que Guilmon se retorció por un momento.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Guilmon? – pregunto Takato mirando a su amigo que estaba algo inquieto.

Takatomon. Guilmon siente un extraño olor y parece ser carne quemada pero no de la buena – dijo Gigimon sintiendo ese olor desagradable por su buen olfato.

¿Olor? ¿Carne quedaba? Es imposible, pensé que podía sentir que había en este lugar. A no ser que… - dijo Takato de una forma pensativa pero se da cuenta de algo - ¿Una Barrera? ¡Claro, una Barrera que está interfiriendo entre mi presentimiento! ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos solos? Y ¿al parecer alguien está?… Oh no – lo dijo con un mal presentimiento.

Takato empezó a correr hasta llegar al según piso y ve una puerta abierta pero nunca se lo espero ver esto.

El cuerpo del cliente hecho pedazos, parecía se cortado por una especie cierra pero el corte es perfecto. Asi que empezó a dudar que fuera cortado por una espada pero no cualquier espada sino una capaz de desmembrar con facilidad, incluso le salía el humo parecía que fue cortado y quemado al mismo tiempo.

Takato cubrió su nariz para no sentir ese horrible olor y cerro los ojos para no ver el cuerpo de la victima que era el cliente. Pero luego volteo y miro a alguien sentado en el sofá.

Vaya no sabía que este sujeto tuviera visitas. No me lo esperaba – dijo la persona desconocida volteando la cabeza aun lado con una mirada de psicópata y su sonrisa siniestra pero dejo de sonreír – Pero si eres tú – mirando y reconociendo al Tamers.

¿Padre Freed? – dijo Takato reconociendo a la persona desconocida, que era el padre Freed Sellzen de la Catedral en donde el y Guilmon fueron invitados por Asia.

Oh… pero si eres tu mi querido amigo Takato – dijo Freed levantándose del sofá y camina hacia el –¿ No sabia que vendrías a visita esta desafortunada persona? – Mirando a Takato pero noto que llevaba un paquete – Y veo que trajiste algo

Bueno iba entregar esta orden de muffin que pidió el cliente – dijo Takato abriendo un poco la tapa de la caja mostrando los muffin con glaseado de diferente color y sabores – Pero como el cliente murió que será mejor tirarlos – mirando los trozos del cadáver.

Oh… no hagas eso ya que los muffin son el cuerpo de Dios. Pero sacare uno y te pagare – dijo Freed sacando un muffin y le dio un mordisco – su sabor dulce y sus texturas son muy diferentes a los otros muffin que había comido pero, estos son muy gloriosos – disfrutando el sabor del muffin que estaba comiendo.

Dígame. Porque esa persona esta muerta – pregunto Takato queriendo saber porque murió aunque el lo sabe.

Bueno. Digamos que el vendió su alma al mismo Diablo y como vez esto, solo es un castigo. Para aquellos que le entreguen su alma al Diablo ya que Dios no perdona a esos tipos de personas – dijo Freed comiendo lo que queda del muffin mirando a Takato con una mirada atemorizante.

¿Solo un castigo? – dijo Takato mirando el trozo pero luego lo toco y sintió que esa victima lloraba y sufría de una forma violenta, desagradable. Takato apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza y luego mira a Freed.

Fue delicioso ese muffin pero. Es una pena – dijo Freed con un tono bastante triste y fingido – Que deba hacer esto mi estimado amigo – sacando un pistola de su túnica y apuntaba a Takato en la cabeza para tener un blanco fácil que atinar – entregar algo al diablo se considera un Demonio, pero. Entregarle algo aun súbdito del Diablo se le considera cómplice – empezando a sonreír de una manera psicópata – Pero no te preocupes cuando vayas al cielo dile a Dios que hice un buen trabajo.

Nunca en su vida vio a alguien a si de psicópata o demente por haber hecho esto a una persona inocente que solo buscaba algo por entretener su vida solitaria. Ante de tocar ese pedazo de carne, Takato sintió todo lo que paso esa persona ósea él cliente que debía atender ya que su vida fue un infierno, estando solo, sin nadie a su lado eso fue lo que llamo la atención.

Ya que su vida fue tachada como un fenómeno, sin un motivo de seguir peleando y con el corazón roto por aquella chica, incluso recordando esas palabras que lo destrozaron en mi pedazos eso hiso que no tuviera un motivo por seguir en esta vida. Pero, gracias a sus amigos el siguió adelante y tuvo un motivo por cual luchar.

Pero ahora sentía toda su ira fluir por todo su cuerpo haciendo hervir su sangre y apretando con mas fuerza sus puños hasta sacar unas gotas de sangre por cada apretón que hacia, a el no le importaba el dolor solo lo que importaba es acabar con quienes convocaron su ira.

Mmm… porque me miras de esa forma – pregunto Freed mirando la mirada amenazadora de Takato que parecía que su paciencia se le acababa – Acaso es porque tu muerte se acerca o, será que viste ese cadáver de esa Praga sin duda eres unos de ellos es por esta razón que me miras de esa manera.

¿No es eso? – dijo Takato con un bastante frio.

¿No es eso? ¿Entonces porque me miras de esa forma? – pregunto Freed confundido por ver esa mirada de Takato que lo amenazo.

Solo miro a aquellos que dejaron de ser humanos y se convirtieron en el mismo Diablo, ósea. Que miro aun maldito sacerdote matando a personas inocentes como si fuera un Demonio – dijo Takato expresando toda su ira en sus palabras causando que Freed sonriera aun más.

Oh… gracias por el alago y sabe que se siente bien hacerlo sin sentir nada – dijo Freed abrazándose a si mismo por ese alago lleno de ira pero deja de hacerlo y de nuevo apunta a Takato con su pistola en la cabeza – Pero. Es hora de acabar con tu vida panadero de Dios – apretando el gatillo haciendo que la bala saliera y se dirigiera a la cabeza de Takato, pero de la nada Takato había desaparecido ante de que la bala llegara hacia su cabeza, eso hiso que Freed se asombrara y viera en donde estaba Takato - ¡¿Dónde está?!

Veo que eres algo optimista y descuidado – pregunta Takato que estaba atrás de Freed eso causo que el diera media vuelta.

"¡¿Quién mierda es este mocoso?! ¡¿Nunca había visto a alguien desaparecer de la nada?! ¡¿Acaso…?!" – pensó Freed mirando fijamente a Takato y viendo si el es un Demonio o extraño monstruo.

¿Qué pasa Guilmon? – pregunto Takato mirando su capucha que se mueve inquietamente.

Takatomon, Guilmon siente el olor de Asia – dijo Gigimon escondido en la capucha de Takato y olfateando el olor de Asia.

¿Qué dices? – dijo Takato sorprendido ya que nunca se enteró que Asia estaba aquí ya que esta barrera interfiere entre sus sentidos y su presentimiento - ¿Asia está aquí?

Si – dijo Gigimon saliendo de la capucha de un salto hasta llegar al suelo y empieza a olfatear el suelo como si fuera un perro.

"incluso trajo a una extraña criatura escondida en su capucha" – pensó Freed mirando a Gigimon olfateando el suelo como un perro pero después de un segundo se detuvo.

¿Está ahí? – dijo Gigimon empezando correr hacia ese sofá que estaba en la sala.

¡Espera! – grito Freed tratando de detener a Gigimon pero en su camino Takato se interpone.

No te dejare pasar – dijo Takato con un tono serio y se puso en su camino ya que el sabia que Guilmon iría en donde estaba Asia.

¡Maldito! ¡Ya me estas jodiendo demasía! – Grito un cabreado Freed que disparo a Takato en la frente haciendo que este cayera al suelo como un tronco - ¡Eso te lo merece Demonio de mierda! - dando una gran carcajada por matar a Takato - ¿Ahora sigue ese Dinosaurio? – empezando a caminar pero es detenido por algo que agarro su tobillo, miro que era la mano sin vida de Takato que sujetaba su tobillo el trato de zafarse de ese agarre pero aun seguía sujetándolo pero con mas fuerza – ¿Pero como es que el me sujeta si ya esta muerto? - mirando la mano de Takato pero luego se sorprende por ver a Takato sonriendo de una forma desquiciada.

No voy a dejar que intervengas en esto – dijo Takato abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Freed, aunque la sangre salía de su frente no le dejo ver bien pero el sangrado paro en un instante.

¡Maldita sea! – grito Freed con mucha rabia y saco una especie de empuñadura luego apretó un boto que estaba en empuñadura que sacaba un sable de luz - ¡MUERE! – Grito Freed apunto de matar a Takato pero de repente Gigimon se lanzo contra el dando con un gran impulso dando un gran cabezazo en el abdomen de Freed como si fuera un bola de cañón, causando que el sacerdote escupiera sangre de su boca y saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra unos muebles rompiéndolos.

Eso te lo merece – dijo Gigimon mirando al sacerdote en donde estaban los muebles rotos.

¿No debiste hacer eso, Guilmon? – dijo Takato parándose sin problema mientras miro a Gigimon pero luego se limpio sus ojos estaban manchados con sangre que salía de su frente ensangrentada por el disparo – podía haberlo hecho trisas – mirando a Gigimon perfectamente pero aun tenia la frente manchada con su sangre.

Lo se, pero no podía dejar que ese malnacido te hiciera daño Takatomon – dijo Gigimon mirando a Takato mientras que el castaño se saco ese trozo de bala de su frente.

Takato no sabia que decir sin embargo dio una sonrisa sabiendo que su amigo e hermano nunca lo dejara estar de su lado.

Asi que lanzo ese trozo de bala que estaba incrustada en lo mas profundo de su frente al suelo, luego miro a Asia que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Bien vamos. Guilmon – dijo Takato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Si – dijo Gigimon asistiendo con su cabeza.

Los dos se habían acercaron en donde estaba Asia que estaba sentada con las manos unidas y dando una plegaria con los ojos cerrados parecía orándole a Dios.

Guilmon no pudo aguantarlo mas y salto hacia Asia sentándose en el regazo de la monja haciendo que Asia se desconcentrada y miro a Guilmon sentado en su regazo.

¿Guil…Guilmon? – dijo Asia confundida porque Guilmon esta aquí y sentada en su regazo pero luego mira Takato con la frente ensangrentada causando que ella se asustara – ¿Takato? ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí y porque tu frente esta ensangrentada?! – para saber que esta pasando aquí.

Es una corta historia, pero es mejor salir de aquí de inmediato – dijo Takato sacando su Digi-vice y luego una carta azul mientras que Gigimon salto del regazo de Asia al suelo y empezó a brillar hasta tomar su forma de adulto ósea Guilmon.

" **Cambio de Carta** "

" **Evolución** **Matrix"**

 **MATRIX EVOLUTION**

 **Guilmon Digivolve a… Growlmon**

 **Growlmon Digivolve a… Wargrowlmon**

La pared del departamento fue destruida por el gran tamaño de Wargrowlmon, mientras que el estaba fuera del departamento flotando por sus propulsores.

Asia estaba asombrada por ver a Guilmon convirtiéndose en esa cosa gigantesca con pelo blanco y con partes mecánicas que parecía un robot.

¿Guil..Guilmon, eres tu? – dijo Asia sabiendo si es Guilmon el mismo amigo que tuvo.

Claro que si, Asia. Sigo siendo el mismo Guilmon de siempre – dijo Wargrowlmon mirando a Asia a los ojos.

Asia miro a los ojos de Wargrowlmon y noto que tenia ese brillo inocente y bondadoso que tuvo Guilmon ante de conocerlo, ella estaba feliz de ver a su amigo aunque tuvo que cambiar de forma pero seguía siendo el mismo, pero sintió algo en su hombro derecho que era la mano de Takato.

Asia tenemos que irnos ahora – dijo Takato mirando a Asia.

¿Por qué lo dices Takato? – dijo Asia sin saber que ocurre.

Pero luego mira al Freed tirado al suelo con unos muebles rotos parecía que estaba consiente a si que Asia corrió para ayudarlo, pero es detenida por Takato.

No vayas. Este maldito no es lo que tu crees – dijo Takato mirando a Freed con mucha ira pero la contenía.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Asia zafándose de la mano de Takato - ¡El Padre Freed necesita nuestra ayuda el es una buena persona!

¡si es una buena persona porque hiso esto! – dijo Takato señalando los trozos de la victima que era su cliente.

Cuando Asia miro esos trozos de una persona, tapo su boca y cerro sus ojos para no ver ese acto de horror que nadie podría aguantar.

¿Pero que es esto…? - dijo Asia apartando la mirada de esos trozos.

Son los trozos de una persona inocente que fue brutal mente asesinada por ese sujeto – dijo Takato señalando a Freed que estaba consiente.

¿El Padre Freed mato a una persona que íbamos a bautizar? ¿Pero, pero. Porque? – dijo Asia asustada por ver un acto así viniendo de su superior.

Lo hizo porque esa persona hiso un contrato con el Diablo, pero no debes creer esos dispararte de este idiota- dijo Takato señalando a Freed - Conozco a la persona que le dio ese trato pero ella nunca se llevaría su alma a cambio solo le daría un beneficio. Yo iba a ver a… al cliente que estas viendo, pero esa escoria lo mato sin razón y sin piedad solo por hacer ese trato el merece el titulo de llamarse Demonio – miro Asia que notaba que ella nunca pudo creerlo, pero si lo creyó por ver a sus ojos carmesí y noto que el decía la verdad.

Sin decir nada, se paro y empezó a caminar hacia Freed que aun estaba consiente pero bastante herido.

Asia… que bueno que llegaste… ayúdame… a si para bautizar a unos nuevos creyen…- dijo Freed siendo interrumpido por la abofeteada de Asia.

Padre Freed. ¡Usted como pudo hacer esto a una persona inocente! Pensé que era amable, honesto. Pero me di cuenta de esto ¡usted no merece llamarse padre ni sacerdote! – grito Asia bastante enojada y se quito el velo que estaba enzima de su cabeza y lo tiro al suelo - ¡Yo nisiquiera sabia que ustedes mataban a las personas pero ahora, yo, yo no sere parte de esto yo renuncio a la iglesia! Pero nunca renunciare la Fe en nombre de Dios.

Takato y Wargrowlmon estaba sorprendido y felices de que Asia dejaría la catedral llena de dementes e psicópata y nunca su religión a Dios. Pero Freed empezó a enojarse y con todo ese enfado se levanto.

¡Tu! Maldita zorra… como te atreves a bofetearme y semornearme con tus putas palabras. Ahora veraz – dijo Freed sacando su empuñadura y activaba su sable de luz, trato de cortar a Asia pero interrumpido por Takato que apareció en frente de el para proteger a Asia, pero le dio un gran golpe en el abdomen causando que el escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y soltara su sable de luz – Maldito Mocoso – con sus ultimas palabras cae inconsciente al suelo.

Estas bien Asia – dijo Takato volteando su mirada hacia Asia.

Estoy bien. Gracias por a verme protegido Takato – dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Que bien. Es hora de irnos ahora – dijo Takato caminando hacia Wargowlmon y salto hacia su espalda ahora voltea para mirar a Asia – Bien es tu turno Asia

Si – dijo Asia saltando hacia la espalda de Wargrowlmon y se sujeta del cuello con fuerza para no caer.

Ahora. Wargrowlmon – dijo Takato dando la señal a Wargrowlmon de seguir.

Si – dijo Wargrowlmon recibiendo la orden de su Tamers y empezó a volar hacia una dirección que era la casa de Takato.

Asia estaba asustada por ver toda la ciudad de Kuoh a una gran altura pero pudo ver una hermosa vista que era los faros escendidos en la noche. Nunca pudo ver algo hermoso pero luego mira las estrellas y noto que estaba cerca para tocarlas. Pero hubo un movimiento haciendo que ella se sujetara aun mas fuerte el cuello de Wargrowlmon para no caer.

Takato miro atrás y noto que había tres Ángeles pero de alas negras, eran los Ángeles caídos que Yuma conto en su cita falsa.

Uno de esos Ángeles era un hombre de mediana edad con pelo negro pero corto y sus ojos son de color azul. Llevaba puesto una gabardina gris y un sombrero fieltro negro, pantalones y zapatos negros con un par de guante del mismo color que pantalones.

La otra era una niña de la misma edad que Takato pero un mayor, su cabello es rubio con un peinado de dos colas, sus ojos son de color celeste. Ella lleva puesto un atuendo lolita gótica que era un vestido negro de lolita con volantes blancos, con gran lazo negro en su frente y una joya incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y unos zapatos negros. Ella también lleva un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Y la otra era la misma mujer que apareció en la batalla que el tuvo contra Raynare, pero solo interrumpió la batalla.

Ellos llevaban unas lanzas de luz diferente a la que Raynare tiene, ahora los tres estaban volando y siguiendo a Wargrowlmon desde atrás.

Conque ese es el chico que Raynare no pudo matar – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Takato que estaba demasiado lejos – es solo un niño – con una sonrisa arrogante.

No debes confiarte – dijo Kalawarner teniendo la atención del pelinegro – A pesar de ser un niño. El parece tener algo dentro que lo mantiene en pie incluso aguanto el daño de la lanza de luz de Raynare con eso podría a ver muerto pero seguía vivo – recordando el daño que Raynare causo a Takato con eso podría ver lo matado, pero Takato seguía vivo es como si el dolor no era nada para el.

¿Enserio? – dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por a ver oído a alguien que pudo superar a la muerte.

Aunque sea inmortal nunca podrá vencernos – dijo la rubia con tono arrogante y que vio a Takato podría ser fácil vencerlo.

¿Puede ser… pero hay que averiguarlo? – dijo Kalawarner con algo de arrogancia ya que junto podrían vencer a Takato – andando Mittelt, Dohnaseek

¡Bien! – dijeron los dos volando a gran velocidad hacia Wargrowlmon junto con Kalawarner.

Takato pudo ver a los tres Ángeles Caídos acercándose a una gran velocidad, el no tuvo elección que pelear contra ellos solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado.

¡Toma esto! – dijo Mittelt lanzando su lanza de luz de un color rosado fuerte hacia la cabeza de Takato pero Takato lo atrapo como sin nada eso hiso que sorprendiera a Mittelt.

Guilmon encárgate de llevar a Asia a nuestra casa. Después los alcanzo – dijo Takato sin apartar la mirada a esos Ángeles.

De acuerdo – dijo Wargrowlmon sin apartar la vista en el frente ya que sabia que su Tamers estaria bien de esto.

Asia. Mas vale que sujetes a Guilmon con mucha fuerza para no caerte ya que va ir a una gran velocidad – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de la Ex Monja.

Ella estaba un poco confundida por lo que dijo el Castaño pero hiso caso y sujeto con mucha fuerza el cuello de Wargrowlmon para no caerse de él.

Bien. Nos vemos en casa – dijo Takato dando un paso en el aire para caerse de una gran altura sin temor ni nada.

Los Ángeles y Asia estaban sorprendido y por ver un acto suicida del joven Castaño, ellos creyeron que se volvió loco y no quiso vivir. Pero vieron que el Castaño libero unas diez alas blancas en su espalda pareciéndose un Ángel de verdad incluso voló en donde estaban los Ángeles Caídos hasta deteniéndose delante de ellos eso hiso que ellos se detuvieran.

Asia pudo ver y no lo creyó, Takato un Ángel a pesar de su conducta como un buen chico el tal vez sea unos de los súbditos de Dios que fue enviado al cielo para proteger a aquellos que necesiten ayuda.

Que esperan ¡Vayan! – dijo Takato sin mirar atrás y con un tono serio.

Sí. Sujétate fuerte Asia – dijo Wargrowlmon mirando a Asia mientras que ella hiso caso y sujeto con mucha fuerza el cuello de Wargrowlmon para no caer - ¡ahí vamos! – grito y empezó a volar de frente con toda velocidad dejando a Takato solo con esos tres Ángeles Caídos.

¿Con más razón Raynare no pudo matarte? ¿Porque eres un Ángel pero no uno cualquiera sino que pudo aguantar los ataque más mortíferos? – dijo Dohnaseek mirando las alas blancas que Takato tenia atrás de su espalda.

¿No? ¿No soy un Ángel? Yo solo uso el poder del Digi-Hazard para materializar estas alas para poder volar, aunque son las únicas que materializo hace varios meses ante de mis entrenamientos (Suspiro) En fin acabemos con esto para darle el informe a mi amiga sobre el cliente – dijo Takato mirando a los tres Ángeles Caídos y preparado para pelear.

Aunque tengas alas y no seas un Angel nunca podrás vencernos – dijo Mittelt se dirigió hacia el con su lanza de luz en su mano derecha preparada para atacar.

Mittelt iba enterrar su lanza en el pecho del Tamers pero de la nada él había desaparecido sin dejar nada en el aire eso sorprendió al trio de Ángeles Caídos. Pero de la nada apareció atrás de Mittelt un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente y caerse de una gran altura pero es sostenida por Takato.

Solo quedaban dos Ángeles Caídos que estaban sorprendidos por ver como alguien desapareció y noqueo a unos de ellos con solo golpe pero no era el momento de pensar sino de atacar sin que él, se diera cuenta pero se da cuenta dando un impulso hacia un lado mientras sostiene a Mittelt del cuello de su vestido.

"Sera un poco difícil enfrentarme a ellos con ella inocente será mejor dejarla aun lugar en donde no pueda lastimarse" – pensó Takato mirando por todo lado para encontrar un lugar en donde dejar a una inconsciente Ángel Caído y lo encontró miro un edificio no tan alto pero bastara para dejarla – "será mejor ahí" – pero luego mira a los dos que quedan dando una sonrisa – lo siento pero dejare ese encuentro por otro momento – dijo Takato desplegando sus alas y yendo hacia el suelo pero no el suelo de la calle sino el techo de un edificio para dejar a Mittelt.

¡Oye espera! – grito Kalawarner persiguiendo al joven Tamers junto a Dohnaseek pero vio algo raro, ella pudo ver que el joven Tamers estiraba su mano y apuntando hacia los dos Ángeles Caídos.

 **Protocolo de Ataque N°4: Destello Mortal** – dijo Takato lanzando esfera de energía de un tono blanco y rojo en la palma de su mano, el mismo ataque que uso contra esa Demonio Vagabundo.

Los dos Angeles se hicieron aun lado para que ese ataque no le dieran pero no se espero que esa esfera de energía exploto en el cielo causando un gran destello blanco que cubrió todo Khuo, eso causo que los Ángeles cubrieran sus ojos por gran destello que lo cegaron por unos segundo, luego abrieron los ojos y pudieron ver a Mittelt que estaba inconsciente en el techo de un edificio. Ambos había aterrizado en el techo del edificio y empezaron a ver todo lado pero no había nada ni un pequeño rastro del joven Tamers.

¿Cómo es posible que un niño como ese, haga un ataque como ese, sin contar que era muy poderoso? – dijo Dohnaseek confundido por ver un poderoso ataque que exploto en el cielo causando una gran explosión brillante que lo cegó por un momento.

"¿Raynare nunca conto eso ante?" – pensó Kalawarner que no sabia nada de ese ataque solo escucho que el podía aguantar los ataque mortales pero nunca oyó que podía hace ataque.

¿Bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? – dijo Dohnaseek sin saber que hacer irse o buscar.

Será mejor que irnos en este momento y le diremos todo a Raynare de su noviecito y de la monja que escapo sobre una especie Dino-robot – dijo Kalawarner agarrando a Mittelt y poniéndola en su espalda, y alejándose del lugar liberando sus alas negras luego empezó a volar.

(Suspiro) sin duda esto será más difícil de lo que creí – dijo Dohnaseek mirando la luna llena en el cielo de la noche – pero vale la pena por mi señor, que muy pronto obtendré yo siempre he deseado – dando una sonrisa macabra mientras libero sus alas y empezó volar hacia el cielo dejando el lugar.

Pero no presintió que alguien lo observaba de la nada, ese alguien era Takato saliendo de una sombra con sus ojos afinados como una bestia que asechaba a su presa. Pero, el se escondió para no pelear contra los Ángeles Caído no solo porque el tenia miedo sino pudo sentir el dolor que esa niña llamada Mittelt escondía, no solo eso también pudo ver y oír lo que dijo ese tal Dohnaseek, y también pudo oír que habla de un tal "señor".

Así que el no trabaja para Yuma sino un tal señor, opino que solo lo hace para sacar algo bueno de ese trabajo – dijo Takato mirando la dirección en donde fue Dohnaseek y Kalawarner – creo que ellas no lo saben, será mejor vigilar bien a ese tal Dohnaseek. Pero ahora tengo que dar un informe a Rias sobre el podre cliente – dijo Takato poniéndose su capucha y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillo de su pantalón y empezando a caminar hacia el Club de la Investigaciones ocultas.

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Takato: es difícil no saber de ti, pero pude sentir tu dolor y tristeza ante de tocarte.**

 **Raynare: es hora de que resolvamos esto Takato.**

 **Asia: Guilmon. Gracias por ser el primer amigo que jamas tuve.**

 **Guilmon: ¡Asia!**

 **Rias: en el próximo capítulo de, el poder del peligro: una amistad distanciada**

 **Guilmon: Guilmon no dejara que Asia vuelva a ese infierno nunca mas.**

 **YO**

 **Hola a todos espero que le hayan gustado este capitulo y lamento la demora fue difícil por todo las distracciones y los estudios, viajes etc…**

 **Pero en fin. Espero que le haya gusta y no se si me haya salido bien pero comente si le gusto o no. Depente si lo hacen.**

 **Aquí me despido con este lema que no se si me salio bien.**

" **Un fanfic sin terminar, es un fanfic que hacer"**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo** **apitulo** **6: una amistad distanciada**

 **Ahora en la casa de Takato**

Después de haber aceptado el trabajo del contrato que Rias le dio, y enfrentarse a un sacerdote que era un psicópata asesino, y escarpar de los tres Ángeles Caídos. Takato estaba en la entrada de su casa, pero después dio un pequeño suspiro por tener una noche bastante agitada ya que tuvo que dar el informe a Rias del podre cliente pero ante no se esperó algo bastante extraño.

 **Flash Back**

Después de escaparse de los tres Ángeles Caídos, aunque él tuvo que noquear a uno y llevarlo a un edificio para ponerla en el techo de un edificio para esconderse y no ser detectado por los otros dos.

Takato fue al club del Ocultismo para dar el informe a Rias sobre el desafortunado cliente que fue asesinado por el Padre Freed, entro al club hacia la sala, pero ante de entrar a la sala no se esperó que Rias lo estuviera abrazando con fuerza con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Tamers pero tenía lagrimas que salía de sus ojos que parecía preocupada.

¡¿Señorita Rias?! ¿Por qué estás llorando? – pregunto Takato para saber porque Rias estaba llorando mientras seguía abrazado por ella.

¡Lo siento! – murmuro Rias mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al joven Tamers pero luego libero algunas lágrimas en el hombro de Takato.

¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Takato confundido por oír el murmuro triste de su querida amiga.

¡Lo siento! ¡¿Si hubiera sabido que hay se encontraba un Sacerdote podría haberte dicho que no fueras, pero algo me impedía sentir su presencia?! ¡Perdóname! – dijo Rias con mucha tristeza por casi perder a un gran amigo y una persona que quería en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Takato pudo sentir la tristeza de Rias en ese abrazo y no solo eso también el dolor de perder a alguien que si valora y mucho e incluso estaba preocupada por él. Con sentir todo eso se puso muy mal ya que el ignoraba todo lo que se preocupan por él, ahora está sintiendo el abrazo de su querida amiga y junto con sus lágrimas en su hombro.

Señorita Rias. No se ponga así, de acuerdo y no se tiene que culpar por algo que no sabía – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, mientras le dé vuelve el abrazo a Rias para tranquilizarla y dejara de llorar por él, ya que no tolera ver a nadie llorar en especial una amiga suya.

¡¿Pero?! – pregunto Rias sacando su cabeza en el hombro de Takato y luego lo mira con sus ojos llorosos.

¡Pero nada! Usted no tiene la culpa por no sentir la presencia del Sacerdote. De acuerdo – dijo Takato mirando a Rias con una mirada tranquila haciendo que Rias se tranquilizara con la mirada de Takato.

Rias pudo sentir en su mirada que no había nada escondido, ni ira, ni enfado. Solo tranquilidad y calma, ella pudo ver en los ojos carmesí del Tamers causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojo por ver unos ojos tan bellos y cálidos.

Después de unos minutos, ellos se habían separado ya que Rias estaba algo incomoda ya que ella pudo sentir los brazos de Takato causando que ella se calmara e incluso se sonrojara, pero dejaron todo eso para volver de un tema muy importante.

Takato le contó a Rias todo lo que le paso al desafortunado cliente que él iba atender, y su muerte causada por el Sacerdote Freed Sellzen que lo mato de una forma brutal e inhumana, y le conto que su frente manchada de sangre fue causada por el disparo de una pistola que llevaba Freed, eso causo que el sequito de Rias se asombrara ya que con un disparo en la frente sería una muerte rápida. Pero él no sería tan fácil de matar ya que el recibió todo tipo de perforaciones, disparos, estocadas e incluso atravesamientos. Pero eso lo contaría para otro momento.

El conto que salvo a una monja de nombre Asia Argento, ya que él, la conoció hace unas horas en la misma noche causando algo de celo a Rias y Akeno ya que no querían que ninguna chica se quede con su Takato, pero el conto que ella es una amiga de Guilmon su Digimon, eso tranquilizo a Rias y Akeno ya que nunca tuvieron problema que su Digimon tuviera una amiga, incluso le conto que se enfrentó a tres Ángeles Caídos para que Guilmon que Digi-Evoluciono a Wargrowlmon y escapara con Asia en su cuello, Takato pudo vencer a unos de ellos solo que noqueo a una Ángel Caída llamada Mittelt y la dejo en el techo de un edificio, luego se escondió de los otros dos y esperando que se fueran.

Los sequito de Rias estaban más sorprendido y asombrados por oír que se enfrentó a tres Ángeles Caídos, aunque solo noqueo a uno. Pero es mejor huir ya que dos contra uno sería muy arriesgado.

Bueno. Gracias por haberme informado Takato. Es una suerte que salieras vivos de ese sacerdote y que Guilmon pudiera escapar con esa Monja, pero debes entender que una Monja podría traer problemas en su hogar – dijo Rias ya que no quería que Takato sea secuestrado por una monja común como Asia.

No se preocupe. Asia no es como otras monjas ya que ella renuncio a la iglesia pero nunca su Fe en Dios. Además ella nunca nos traicionaría por no saber las intenciones de los Sacerdote de la iglesia, incluso nunca traicionaría a Guilmon – dijo Takato a Rias, ya que él no sintió ninguna intención malévola en Asia.

¡Qué bueno! – exclamo Rias con una linda sonrisa ya que ella está feliz que la amiga de Guilmon no lo traicionaría.

Bien, me retiro Presidenta – dijo Takato con una sonrisa dando la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

Rias no quería que Takato se fuera de aquí, trataba de pensar algún plan para que Takato se quedara un poco más en el Club, y no se le ocurre nada. Pero miro la frente manchada de sangre de Takato y tuvo una brillante idea.

¡Takato! ¡Espera! – Grito Rias haciendo que Takato dejara de caminar y volteara para ver a Rias - ¿Qué tal, si te queda haca un poco más? Y te limpies ya que a tu mama no le gustara verte con esa mancha de sangre en tu frente – señalando la mancha de sangre en la frente de Takato eso causo que Takato pensara – Además dejare que uses el baño para darte una ducha ¿Qué dices? – con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

Takato estaba en su modo de pensador, y tiene razón ya que su madre no le gusta verlo sucio y mugriento como un vagabundo, así que dio un gran suspiro y aceptar la petición de Rias.

No hay de otra, ante me di una ducha creo que no sería malo darme otra más – dijo Takato aceptando la petición de Rias ya que no hay de malo tener otra ducha.

¡Bien! Con gusto te llevare a la ducha – dijo Rias con una sonrisa, y se para de su silla luego se acerca hacia Takato – Sígueme – empezando a guiar a Takato hacia al baño.

Ok – dijo Takato siguiendo a Rias para ir al baño a darse otra ducha para lavarse la frente.

Ante de que se fueran los dos al baño, los sequito de Rias estaban sorprendido por el comportamiento de su Presidenta ya que nunca fue así con ningún chico de una clase o con un miembro ya que sería raro, pero eso no es todo. Akeno sintió muchos celos cuando Rias abrazo a Takato por no advertirlo del Sacerdote ahora está sintiendo celos por llevar al joven Tamers al baño para que se dé una ducha, pero conoció la intención de Rias, así que empezó a sonreír con una sonrisa seductora ya que tuvo una gran idea.

 **Mientras en el baño**

Takato estaba en la tina del baño de Rias con una regadera, liberando llovizna de agua tibia en la regadera, luego tomo una esponja y la uso para lavarse la frente cubierta de sangre, la mancha ya no estaba luego levanto la mirada hacia la regadera con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar la ducha tranquilamente. Pero hoyo el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, luego miro a alguien que entro.

Vaya, vaya parece que no me sentiré sola en la ducha – dijo Akeno acercándose hacia Takato que estaba duchando en la regadera con todo su cuerpo desnudo pero estaba tapado con una toalla y su cabello suelto.

¿Señorita Akeno? ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Takato poco nervioso y cubriendo sus partes nobles para que Akeno no lo viera.

Bueno. Pensé que el baño estaba desocupado y pensé entrar, pero… Veo que tendré que compartir la ducha contigo. T-A-K-A-T-O – dijo Akeno con un tono muy sensual y con un dedo en sus labios y se quita la toalla en frente de Takato, causando que el Tamers se sonroje por ver un cuerpo bien desarrollado de una chica pero desnuda, ahora ella se mete en la ducha con Takato mientras agarra una barra de jabón.

Señorita Akeno… No…No… debe entrar así desnuda… En la ducha con alguien dentro – dijo Takato dando la espalda para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de Akeno en especial los pechos descubiertos de la peli negra, que eran casi grandes como las de Raynare o Rias, hasta que trato de no perder la calma.

Jejeje. Eres muy lindo cuando te pones así, Takato incluso – dijo Akeno abrazando la espalda desnuda de Takato, apretando sus pechos desnudos en la espalda de Takato, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Takato incluso sus manos empezaron a tocar suavemente el abdomen del Tamers causando que Takato se pusiera aún más rojo, mientras que Akeno tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas – De cerca, eres aún más tierno. Eso hace que me encienda aún más por ti Takato – dijo Akeno mientras le da una lamida atrás de la oreja de Takato haciendo que el gimiera un poco.

En un apurro muy, muy difícil, Takato trata de no perder la calma mientras sentía la suave lengua de Akeno atrás de su oreja, causando que diera un pequeño gemido, pero como podría salir de los brazos de la bellísima y seductiva Akeno, incluso sentía las caricias de las suaves manos y dedos de la peli negra y no solo eso también los pezones de los pecho de la peli negra en su espalda que seguía apretándolo sometiéndolo aún más en el placer, pero Takato seguía resistiéndose para buscar un plan. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y se cerró mostrando una figura femenina con su cabello rojo.

Era Rias Gremory, que entro a escondidas en el baño toda desnuda pero con una toalla puesta pero mostrando su finas piernas y su piel clara, suave, delicada. Pero ante de entrar vio cómo su mejor amiga y reina, Akeno tratando de seducir a Takato el chico que se interesó más en él. Eso le causo mucho celos incluso sintió que ganas de atacarla para estar sola con el joven Tamers que seguía sonrojado.

¡¿Akeno?! ¡¿Takato?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – grito Rias muy enojada y sonrojada por el acto que estaban haciendo los dos, solo que Takato no hiso nada, pero Akeno hiso lo contrario. Tratar de seducir al Joven Tamers, eso causo que Rias Gremory tuviera celos de su Reina.

¡Señorita Rias, esto no es lo que parece! – dijo Takato tratando de calma a Rias y tratar de explicar todo lo ocurrido, pero lamentablemente, Akeno sujeto sus mejillas con sus seductoras y suaves manos.

Vaya, vaya Presidenta. No sabía que estarías aquí pronto pero es una pena ya que Takato está disfrutando mi compañía, ¿No? - dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y poniendo a sus labios en la oreja de Takato - ¿Takato? – susurrando con un tono seductor en la oreja de Takato causando que el Tamers templara un poco.

"¿Con que esas tenemos, Akeno?" – Pensó Rias muy celosa con lo que dijo su Reina en la oreja de su amado, lindo y tierno Takato – "Pero. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" – en su pensamiento mientras dio una sonrisa determinada y luego se sacó su toalla lentamente haciendo un espectáculo al joven Tamers, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y muy bien desarrollado, causando que el Tamers se pusiera aún más rojo, mientras que ella se acercaba lentamente con unos pasos haciendo movimiento con sus grandes pechos, haciendo que Takato se pusiera aún más nervioso que nunca en su vida – "Así es, sigue viendo mi cuerpo Takato. Ya que tú eres el único que tiene permitido ver y tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo incluso las partes más íntimas" - pensó de una forma más seductiva mientras se metía en la tina y se quedara en frente de Takato acercando aún más sus pechos en los pectorales bien trabajado del Tamers y sus manos acariciando los bíceps – "Al fin, puedo sentir los músculos de mi preciado y tierno Takato" – acercando aún más su cuerpo con el de Takato, causando que el Tamers se pusiera aun mas rojos que antes.

Ahora sí, Takato estaba en un gran aprieto, dos chicas en la misma bañera con el pero desnudas y abrazándolo con sus cuerpos desnudos, de frente y atrás. Incluso siente los pezones de ambas en su espalda y pectoral, pero eso no es todo algunas de ellas trataba de seducirlo, pero él seguía resistiéndose de la tentación de ambas mujeres que son las más bellas y sexi de la academia Kuoh, pero hasta cuanto podría soportar.

No hace mucho, Takato tuvo que controlar sus instintos salvajes, ya que los poderes del Digi-Hazard son del Dragón que lleva dentro. Eso significa que posee los instintos de Megidramon pero es causado por utilizar su poder más allá del 50% haciendo que su mente se descontrolara como la de un animal salvaje.

Pero eso no es todo, también trataban de controlar su problema de hormonas ya que sus instintos lo controlaría para montarse aun chica sin paro algunos, aunque sea joven debía controlar sus hormonas masculinas en una prueba aunque termino casi violando a una mujer que trabajaba para su entrenamiento de control sexual, pero por suerte Yamaki creo una droga muy poderosa para poder tranquilizarlo y que no hiciera algo así en su edad.

Pero justo ahora tiene un gran aprieto y no sabe cómo salir de eso, perdiendo la calma pero siguió resistiendo a la tentación de las dos bellas chicas Gremory, hasta que tuvo la mayor idea de todas y era esta. Vio como en la bañera estaba un poco llena de agua pero hasta los pies, y esa fue su idea, canalizo un poco de energía en las plantas de los pies para re calentar el agua de la bañera creando una capa de extenuante vapor para cubrir todo el baño, eso causo que las dos chicas Gremory se envolviera en el extenuante vapor, pero después de un segundo el vapor se disminuía pero notaron que Takato no estaba en la bañera.

 **Mientras en la sala**

Takato estaba en la sala con su ropa puesta y acercándose hacia la puerta sigilosamente, para no ser encontrado por dos mujeres que quería algo con él, así que. Salió del club y se fue hacia su casa volando con sus alas blancas que es materializada por su poder del Digi-Hazard.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora él está en la entrada y pensando cómo explicarle a su madre por demorar tarde de ir a casa, ya que sería malo, si le contara que Rias le dijera que se quedara un poco en el club para tomar una ducha, aunque sería muy arriesgado contarle que su amiga Rias y su mejor amiga Akeno entraron en el baño para bañarse con él, en la misma bañera.

Así que, se tomó un poco de aire y abrió la puerta de su casa luego entrar y cerrando la puerta, pero noto que Asia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con las piernas juntas y agarrando la falda de su túnica mientras mirando el suelo, parecía muy nerviosa y asustada, luego miro a Guilmon en forma de Gigimon parado en el sofá pero tenía la cara azul parecía que comió algo en mal estado o asustado por algo que vendría pronto.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Takato a sus dos amigos, hasta que los dos lo miraron luego se asustaron por ver algo que ni siquiera el Dios podría contra él, eso le confundía ya que vio como Asia abrazo a Guilmon con mucho miedo – ¿Pero que le esta pasado a ustedes dos? – mirando a su amigo pero de la nada apareció una figura demoniaca cubierto en sombras con dos puntos rojos como ojos pero esa figura estaba atrás de él, creando una atmosfera llena de dolor y sufrimiento eso hiso que sintiera el miedo mismo, incluso empezó a temblar de miedo y volteo lentamente su cabeza para ver quiera esa figura y vio a su madre con una linda sonrisa con unos suaves mirada hacia su hijo.

Hola ¿Takato, como te fue? – pregunto Mie con esa linda sonrisa y suave mirada hacia su hijo, pero de repente su sonrisa cambio a una demoniaca, ahora fuera de la casa todo estaba tranquilo en la noche pero de la nada todo el suelo empezó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto, pero solo uno sino dos veces empezó temblar, ahora dentro de la casa Mie estaba sacudiendo las manos - ¿Espero que con eso te enseñara a no llegar tarde, Takato? – mirando a su hijo en el suelo con tres chichones en la cabeza.

Después de recibir una gran golpiza de parte de su madre, Takato le explico a madre y padre todo lo que ocurrido, ¿Por qué hay una monja en la casa? Y ¿Por qué diablos llegas tarde? Bueno lo primero lo conto el pequeño Gigimon, le acaba de contar que conoció a Asia en el parque Kuoh, aunque termino asustada por ver una criatura extraño pero él le conto que él es inofensivo, y se conocieron bastante bien luego se hicieron amigos, además le conto que Asia los acaba de invitar a la catedral para tomar una taza de Té y galletas y conocer a su Tamers, pero eso fue en la misma noche que Takato tuvo la prueba de mostrarle a Rias y Sona de que tan fuerte es el, pero terminando eso el le conto que Asia no sabia nada de que la catedral estaba habitada de locos que mataban a los seres humanos sin piedad.

Eso causo que los padres de Takato se sorprendiera que haya personas que hicieran eso, incluso sacerdotes que bendecía a las persona para guiarlos aun buen camino.

Y la segunda, Takato le conto que tuvo problemas ya que el tuvo que enfrentarse tres Ángeles Caídos, para que Guilmon que evolución a Wargrowlmon escapara junto con Asia, pero solo noqueo aun Ángel Caído y luego se escondió para que ellos se fueran con su camarada inconsciente, luego conto que tuvo que ir al Club del Ocultismo para darle el informe a Rias, aunque no tuvo que contar lo que acaba de ocurrir en la bañera con Rias y Akeno, eso haría que su madre le enseñara a no ser un pervertido.

Luego tuvieron que convencerlos para que Asia se quede a vivir aquí, ya que no es bueno que ella este en esa catedral llena de locos, además le mostro una señal en con su dedo grande, eso hiso que los padres de Takato supieran que Asia tiene un poder oculto, sin que ella no se diera cuenta.

Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió y quería pregunta si Asia se quedaría aquí a vivir – dijo Takato a sus padres para estar seguros que no haya una lluvia de sangre de cierta castaña que Takato tiene como madre.

Los padres de Takato empezaron a conversar de algo importante, y ese algo es Asia ya que ella necesita un lugar donde dormir, comer y vivir. Ahora llegaron a una decisión.

Bien llegamos a la conclusión de que Asia debe… – dijo Mie con las manos en la cintura y con los ojos cerrados, causando una gran tensión en el lugar haciendo que Takato se preocupara mientras que Asia estaba mas preocupada pero siente que algo o alguien estaba en su regazo y ese era Gigimon para tranquilizarla – Quedarse – con una sonrisa y mirando a Asia haciendo que ella empezara abrazar a Gigimon con mucha fuerza mientras que Takato dio un pequeño suspiro que sacaba toda esa preocupación – Pero – haciendo que los tres detuvieran su alegría y la miraran – Para quedarse debe trabajar en nuestra panadería y estudiar ya que no dejare a una chica sin estudios en nuestra casa. Entendieron – con un tono bastante mandón causando que los tres asistieran lenta y miedosamente – ¡Bien! ¡Ahora que Asia se quedara podrá dormir en la habitación de Invitados que tenemos ahí! Pero hay que hacerle unas compras para ella y conozco a dos grandes chicos que van hacerlo – con una sonrisa y con las manos unidas.

P-Pero – dijeron los dos chicos bueno el Tamers y su Digimon pero son interrumpidos por ver la mirada de Mie que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por la oscuridad y con un punto rojo que era su ojo, eso causo que el Tamers y su Digimon se tragaran la saliva por el miedo de enfrentarse a un monstruo como Mie – C-Claro lo haremos con gusto – dijeron el Tamers y su Digimon ocultando el miedo de ver la mirada de Mie cada miedo a cualquiera.

Bien, ya que está decidido. Takato, tú y Guilmon irán de compras con Asia – dijo Mie con una sonrisa cálida luego mira a Asia – Y Asia tu he cojeras las cosas que tú quieras para vestirte bien ¡Ah! Y no se olviden comprar el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh ya que yo y Takehiro iremos para inscribirte – eso hiso que Asia se emocionara ya que nunca en su vida fue a una academia por pasar tiempo como monja y en la iglesia – serán mejor que vayan a dormir ya que mañana estarán bastante ocupados – Dijo Mie mientras se dirigió hacia las escaleras del según piso ya que su habitación está ahí.

Takato, Guilmon lleven a Asia en la habitación de Invitados – dijo Takehiro mientras sigue a su esposa.

Bien – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo luego miraron a Asia con una sonrisa – Bienvenida a casa Asia – dijeron los dos haciendo que Asia sonriera también ya que su vida cambiara.

Estoy en casa – dijo Asia con una linda sonrisa alegre por tener la vida que algunas quiso.

Después de unos minutos, Takato, Gigimon y Asia fueron al segundo piso para llevar a Asia a su nueva habitación, mientras que Takato abre una puerta mostrando una habitación común con una cama con una sábana y una almohada, con un closet para sus futuras ropas que compraran mañana.

¿Y qué te parece? – Pregunto Takato para saber si Asia le gusta su nueva habitación.

Me parece bien, es muy linda y cómoda – contesto Asia mirando su nueva habitación luego se dirige hacia la cama y se sienta en el borde sintiendo lo cómodo que esta.

Si quieres podemos comprar algunas cosas para tu habitación – dijo Takato para comprar algunas cosas para la habitación de Asia ya que su otra habitación en donde era la iglesia tenía muchas cosas e incluso era bastante grande como una sala.

No, no importa – dijo Asia levantándose de su cama y se dirige hacia Takato y Gigimon – Gracias por darme un lugar en donde vivir sino fueran por ustedes dos estaría en esa iglesia llena de pecadores que cometieron las cosas que Dios nunca quiso, déjenme pagarle algún día por a verme ayudado – con un tono bastante cálido mientras dio una reverencia a Takato y Gigimon.

No tienes que agradecer Asia, tú eres nuestra amiga y a una amiga nunca se la deja sola – dijo Gigimon con una sonrisa eso hiso que Asia lo alzara y lo abrazara con fuerza con lágrimas, Gigimon sintió que Asia estaba feliz no por tener un nuevo hogar sino por tener a un buen amigo en quien pueda confiar e incluso sintió que Asia estaba llorando por la felicidad que tiene ahora.

Takato estaba feliz y orgulloso por ver como su compañero crece e incluso se sentía un poco viejo tal vez sea su imaginación, pero estaba feliz de Guilmon ya que encontró a una buena amiga en quien pueda confiar aunque, el puede sentir que Asia le estaba escondiendo algo y ese algo es los poderes que ella lleva dentro, pero ella no le quiere decir ya que tiene miedo como lo tomarían y perdieran su amistad.

Pero eso no ocurrirá ya que en esta casa tiene a un Digimon de un Mundo Digital, un humano con poderes digitales y una bestia en su interior, unos padres bastante extraños, y con Asia acá con sus poderes, se podrían llamar una Familia bastante extraña.

Bueno será mejor irse a dormir, ya que mañana será un día bastante extenuante – dijo Takato dando un pequeño bostezo por lo cansado que estar, ya que esta noche estuvo con la prueba de Rias y Sona, un encargo que Rias le encargo y escaparse de las seducidles manos de Rias y Akeno cuando estuvo en la bañera del Club pero desnudos, por ultimo teniendo una conclusión con sus padres para que Asia se quede y necesitara toda la fuerza necesaria para mañana.

Takatomon tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos a Dormir – dijo Gigimon en los brazos de Asia y mirando a Asia que parecía algo inquieta - ¿Pasa algo Asia? – preguntando para saber qué le pasa a ella.

E-Es q-que quería preguntar si querías dormir conmigo Guilmon ya que me sentiré muy sola – dijo Asia un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por preguntarle a su amigo Digimon si se quedara a dormir con ella.

No lo sé, Takatomon es el que… - dijo Gigimon tratando de decir algo pero es interrumpido por Takato.

Vamos Guimon, Asia te pide que duermas con ella ya que ella es una dama y a una dama no se la deja sola entiendes – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras le da un giño causando un pequeño sonrojo al pequeño Digimon – Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir ¡Ah! Y una cosa no hagan mucho escandalo ya que hay gente durmiendo – dijo con un tono bastante picaron causando que Asia se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras que Gigimon se puso algo confuso pero sintió algo era totalmente vergonzoso, mientras que Takato se yendo a su habitación.

Gigimon no entendía lo que dijo Takato en el último momento pero sintió algo dentro como si estuviera avergonzado no entendía porque, tal vez sea una pequeña parte de vivir con los Humanos ya que acaba de experimentar todo lo que los Humanos hacían, pero nunca entendió todo lo que los Humanos sentían, pero ahora empieza sentir un poco de vergüenza lo que dijo Takato, "De que a una dama no se la dejan sola" eso entendió un poco pero lo que dijo al ultimo "No hacer mucho escándalo" eso no lo entendió pero sintió algo de vergüenza, será que esta sensación que está sintiendo ahora.

Gui-Guilmon q-que tal si va-vamos a dormir – dijo Asia muy nerviosa y bastante sonrojada por lo que dijo Takato antes.

Si… Vamos a dormir – dijo Gigimon en los brazos de Asia mientras seguía dudando de esa palabra y lo sintió aquel momento.

Bi-Bien, va-va-vamos – dijo Asia entrando a su habitación con Gigimon en sus brazos y luego cierra la puerta.

 **Habitación de Takato**

Mientras en la habitación de Takato, el joven Tamers se preparó para dormir con su playera blanca sin mangas y unos pequeños pantalones azules, luego se fue a su cama para dormir pero nunca pensó que todo se volvía silencioso ya que Gigimon está en la habitación de Asia durmiendo con ella.

Bueno, como los viejos tiempos – dijo Takato trayéndole recuerdos cuando él era un niño de Diez Años cuando vivía en Shinjuku, siempre dormía solo en su habitación mientras que Guilmon dormía en su pequeña casa en el parque de Shinjuku, ahora que Guilmon duerme con él ya se había acostumbrado ahora cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

 **Iglesia**

Era de noche y en la iglesia estaba Raynare con su vestimenta como Ángel Caída, pero estaba en el techo de la Iglesia mirando el cielo cubierta de estrella pero luego empezó un poco pensar ya que su plan se está arruinando por culpa de cierto Castaño e incluso recordó lo ocurrido en esta noche.

 **Flash Back**

¡¿Qué ella que?! – grito Raynare muy furiosa ya que su plan de extraerle su poder se está yendo a la borda.

Así es. Escapo pero descubrimos quien la ayudo a escapar Raynare – dijo Dohnaseek sentando en una de las bancas de la iglesia.

¡¿Y quién es el miserable que la ayudo a escapar?! – exclamo Raynare por gana de matar al maldito que se llevó a la persona con su futuro poder.

Es nada menos que tu Noviecito Raynare – dijo Kalawarner con los brazos cruzados mientras estaba sentada en una banca en la iglesia.

¿Noviecito? ¡¿Espera dices que el…?! – dijo Raynare recordando a Takato en su cita falsa con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso hiso que Raynare se sonrojara un poco – "Maldita sea, ese maldito, despreciable, tierno y encantador Takato ¿Espera? ¡¿Tierno y encantador?! ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que me pasa yo nunca digo eso a mis víctimas?! Aunque no me molestaría ver esa linda sensual sonrisa que hace cuando estuvimos en nuestra falsa cita ¡Ah! ¡Ahora me volví loca por ese estúpido y Sexual Takato! – tratando de negar ese pensamiento, mientras que sus compañeros vieron las extrañas ración de su compañera Caída, los dos estuvieron una gota cómica en sus nucas pero luego Kalawarner tocio un poco para tener la atención de Raynare causando que ella se pusiera roja de la vergüenza pero luego se recuperó – Bien, olvidemos lo que ocurrió en este momento – con un tono tranquilo y olvidando lo que ocurrió.

Si claro – dijeron los dos Ángeles Caídos con una gota cómica atrás de sus nucas.

En fin, debemos ideal un plan para raptar a esa monja de ese idiota – dijo Raynare pensando como hacer un plan para raptar a Asia.

Pero no debemos ser descuidados, ya que tu idiota tiene un especie de Dino-Robot gigante hay que tener más cuidado de no toparnos con eso – dijo Dohnaseek advirtiendo a Raynare de Wargrowlmon.

¿Dino-Robot gigante? El no menciono eso en nuestra cita falsa – dijo Raynare tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió en su falsa cita.

Y no solo, también él tenía un especie de poder capaz de destruir no solo a un blanco sino una ciudad completa – dijo Kalawarner advirtiendo sobre Takato y su poder que uso contra ellos ante de que Mittelt fue noqueada.

"¿Tampoco dijo eso en nuestra cita, ¡Que más me estas ocultando Takato!? – pensó Raynare bastante angustiada por oír lo que pasa ya que nunca escucho de que Takato tuviera amigos extraños y poderes capaz de destruir ciudades, eso angustio a Raynare ya que su planes de tener el poder que lleva dentro Asia será un fracaso.

Bueno será mejor empezar el plan para otro día para raptar a esa monja – dijo Dohnaseek levantados de la banca y alejándose del lugar.

¿Sabes algo Raynare? – Pregunto Kalawarner teniendo la atención de Raynare – Debo admitir que ese chico es muy lindo, me gustaría jugar un poco con el ante de matarlo je je je – con tono seductor mientras pone su dedo en sus labios y con una gran ansia de buscar Takato y jugar con el a algo que no era nada santo.

"¿Jugar con él? ¡Ahora Kalawarner está por robarme a ese torpe, eso ni de broma voy dejar que ella me lo quite! ¿La única que jugara con él? ¡Seré yo! – Pensó Raynare hasta que se dio cuenta de algo – "¿Espera en la forma lo que dijo ella? – Su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro hasta le salió el vapor arriba de su cabeza y luego cubre su cara con sus manos – "¡Kyaa! Yo solo pensaba acabar con el no hacer algo así apena soy joven y no puedo pensar de esa forma, aunque me gustaría saber en dónde vive para hacerlo mío de la manera más seductiva y, y ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Que acabo pensar?! ¡No puedo pensar en cosas así!" – pensó de nuevo y se puso tan roja que su cara parecía un tomate mas maduro, y tratando pensar la cosas diferente y no sacando su lado más perverso.

Mejor me voy a dormir y soñar montada en ese lindo y sexi niño pero desnudos – dijo Kalawarner muy excitada y yendo lejos del lugar para ir a dormir y soñar con Takato haciendo cosas nada santas.

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse celosa porque Kalawarner se lo iba quitar y quedarse para ella misma o nunca quitarse esa cosa que siente dentro de su corazón.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

"No sé por qué no me lo quito de la cabeza, acaso yo estoy enamorada de ese idiota, no puedo enamorarme de él. Él es mi enemigo debo acabarlo para tener lo que yo siempre he deseado, incluso si tengo que matarlo" – pensó Raynare pero se sintió mal cuando pensó eso ultimo de "Matarlo" cada vez que pensó eso una lagrima salió en su ojo izquierdo, pero no dejaría que la tristeza y eso sentimiento impidiera su plan de extraerle el poder de Asia.

 **Unas horas después**

 **Habitación de Takato**

 **04:30 AM**

A esa hora Takato estaba durmiendo tranquilamente pero se sintió algo inquieto, y sentía unas cosas que estaban apoyadas en sus hombros hasta incluso sintió algo calido y suave en sus dos brazos, un poco cansado Takato abrió sus dos ojos lentamente trato de moverse pero algo le impidió a hacerlo y sintió algo de peso en sus brazos y pecho, miro debajo de la sabana pero de pronto se puso tan rojo como si fuera un tomate maduro, ya que lo que vio lo puso aún más rojo.

Vio las dos chicas más hermosas, una era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Era Sona Sitri vestida con una piyama rosa trasparente que mostraba su ropa interior de color negro, ella esta acostada en su brazo derecho y la otra era nada menos que la Presidenta del Club del Ocultismo Rias Gremory que está totalmente desnuda incluso podía sentir los pechos de la peli-roja y no solo eso, ella estaba acostada en su brazo izquierdo.

No sabía que hacer, ya que tener a dos chicas dormidas en su cama sería peligroso despertarlas o no puede salir porque unas de ellas estaban acostadas en sus brazos e incluso siente la mano Sona en su abdomen y la de Rias en su pectoral.

Takato trato de pensar un plan para escapar de esta situación bastante incomoda y placentera, y lo encontró se arrastró lenta y cuidadosamente debajo de la sabana e incluso trato de poner con cuidado las delicadas cabezas de Sona y Rias en las almohadas de su cama y lo consiguió luego fue a la pequeña cama de su colega Digimon y se acostó ahí para dormir tranquilamente sin ser molestado.

 **07:00 AM**

Era la siete de la mañana, los rayos del sol iluminada en la habitación de Takato, hasta ilumino el rostro de Rias para abrir un poco los ojos y miro la cabeza de Takato, luego empezó a sonreír.

¿Espero que hayas dormido bien? Mi querido Takato ya que yo dormir de lo mejor – dijo Rias con un tono dulce y suave mientras le dio un beso en cabello de Takato e incluso empezó acariciarlo, pero no noto que la cabeza que beso no era de su querido Takato, era de otra persona y era de Sona que tenía la cara azul.

Luego ella volteo su cabeza para ver esa voz conocida con la cara azul de asustada o temblorosa, luego de voltear vio a Rias acostada con ella desnuda, mientras que la peliroja estaba con la cara azul por besar la cabeza de su mejor amiga y rival.

¡KYYYYAAAA! – gritaron las dos sentadas en la cama y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana luego se miraron de nuevo siguieron gritando y terminaron en menos de un segundo.

¡S-So-Sona! ¡¿Qué haces aquí y porque estas en la cama de Takato?! – pregunto Rias bastante confundida e celosa por verla en la cama de su futuro sirviente.

¡¿E-E-Eso digo lo mismo de ti Rias?! – pregunto Sona confundida y celosa por verla en la cama de su futuro consejero y sirviente.

Y-Yo solo e-estaba aquí para despertar a Takato, ¡Si despertarlo! – contesto Rias tratando de no decir la verdad ya que su verdadera intenciones eran dormir con él, en la misma cama.

¡Sí, claro despertarlo con una hemorragia nasal por ver por cómo estas! – dijo Sona celosa con los brazos cruzados ver a Rias desnuda sin nada puesto.

¡Di lo que quieras! – dijo Rias con las manos en su cintura y bastante molesta - ¿Y qué haces aquí vestida con esa ropa? – con un tono bastante celosa mientras miraba lo que Sona llevaba puesto.

¡Y-Yo, yo solo estaba buscándolo para de hablar de algo importante es todo además no tuve tiempo para cambiarme! – contesto Sona desviando la mirada para esconder su sonrojo y ocultando la verdad.

¡Es la peor escusa que haya oído en mi vida! – dijo Rias mirando a Sona causando que le saliera una vena cómica en su frente.

¡Mira quién lo dice, la que quería despertarlo con nada puesto! – dijo Sona mirando a Rias causando lo mismo con Rias.

¡Acaso tienes un problema cuatro ojos! – exclamo Rias muy enojada mientras miro de frente a Sona.

¡Si te queda el saco Peli roja teñida! – exclamo Sona también muy enojada mirando de frente a Rias.

¡Ya estuvo! – dijo Rias muy enjada y se lanzó encima de Sona para atacarla mientras que Sona se defendía.

Ambas estaban peleando causando un gran escándalo en la habitación del Tamers y no solo eso, también causo que Takato se despertara de la cama de su colega Digimon.

Oigan podrían dejar de hacer ruido por favor hay alguien que trata de dormir bien – dijo Takato sentando en el borde de la cama mientras se sobaba los ojos hasta noto que Rias y Sona dejaron de pelear pero ellas estaban en una situación bastante incomoda, Rias enzima de Sona mientras tenía su mano derecho en el pecho izquierdo de Sona para apretarlo y la otra sujetando la muñeca izquierda y Sona tenía la mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de Rias para apretarlo con fuerza y la otra era sujetada por la mano izquierda de la peli roja, en esa situación bastante incomoda Takato estaba sin decir y con la cara roja hasta le salía un lilo de sangre en la nariz por ver algo que nunca haya visto en su joven vida sin decir nada solo le salió una palabra en su mente – lesbianas – dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Con esas palabra ambas se habían separado entre la una y la otra para aclararle a Takato que solo es un malentendido hasta que su puerta se abrió.

¡Que es todo este escándalo, Takato! – dijo Mie mientras entro en la habitación de su hijo y vio algo que la sorprendió un poco, vio a su querida amiga Rias desnuda en la cama de su hijo y una persona que no sabía quién era pero noto que estaba en la cama de su hijo a lado de Rias con una ropa que mostraba su ropa interior pero luego miro a su hijo que estaba en la cama de Guilmon sentado en el borde con la cara roja y con un lilo de sangre que salía de su nariz – Los espero en la cocina los tres! – con un tono sin humor y salió de la habitación de su hijo mientras cerró la puerta.

"Esa era la madre de Takato ¡Si ella nos vio a mí y a Rias en la cama de Takato significa que alejara a Takato de mi o peor mudarse a otra ciudad!" - pensó Sona preocupada mientras imagino a Takato yéndose de la ciudad, ella no quiere ver a su futuro consejero y sirviente yéndose de Kuoh ya que ella sentía algo de su interior un sentimiento que nunca pudo entender a estar a lado de Takato.

"¡Maldición era la Señora Matsuda si ella me vio desnuda a lado de esta cuatro ojos alejara a mi querido y tierno Takato!" – pensó Rias muy preocupada lo que ocurrirá o imaginarse lo peor.

 **Imaginación de Rias**

 **Lo siento Rias no puedo dejar que alguien como tú se quede con mi hijo** – dijo Mie con los brazos cruzados y dando la vuelta con una mirada de decepción.

 **¡Por favor! ¡Denme otra oportunidad se lo suplico!** – suplico Rias estando de rodillas en frente de Mie pero la señora Matsuda estaba de espalda.

 **¡Lo siento! ¡No hay oportunidades!** – dijo Mie mientras que ella se alejó de Rías mientras que Takato estaba en frente de Rias.

 **¡Takato! ¡Por favor no me dejes hare lo que tú quieras e incluso dejare que juegues conmi…!** \- suplico Rias pero es interrumpida por el.

 **Lo siento, Rias… No… ¡No quiero estar con una pervertida como tú!** – dijo Takato causando que el frágil corazón de Rias se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Ella sintió como su mundo se caía en mil pedazos como su corazón e incluso miro al chico que ella mas anhelaba y amaba desaparecerse al igual que sus sueños.

 **¡NOOOO! –** grito Rias hacia el cielo estando sola por completo.

 **Fin de la imaginación de Rias**

"¡NOOO! ¡No quiero que esa jamás pase hare lo que sea para que Takato sea mío e incluso le seré la mejor chica que hay en este mundo! – pensó Rias mientras se gritaba para ser la mejor en su mente una y otra vez.

Será mejor ir a desayunar – dijo Takato parándose de su cama y yendo hacia su closet sacando unas ropas luego fue al baño para vestirse mientras cerró la puerta pero luego en un segundo Salió del baño vestido con una remera azul oscuro con mangas largas y unos pantalones que el mismo color que la remera.

Las dos herederas estaban sorprendidas por ver a Takato vestirse a una gran velocidad, ni siquiera los demonios veloces podrían vestirse así de rápido.

¡Que veloz! – dijeron las dos sorprendidas por a Takato todo vestido.

Oigan si quieren pueden venir a desayunar con nosotros que dicen – dijo Takato con una sonrisa invitando a las dos para desayunar con él, en la cocina hasta que las dos se le ocurrieron una idea.

"Si desayuno con la familia de Takato tal vez haga que ellos me dieran el permiso para que él se una al Consejo Estudiantil y luego convertirlo en unos de mi sequito, pero primero debo ganar su confianza" – pensó Sona con una idea brillante para estar al lado de su querido y tierno Takato para que cierta peli roja no se lo arrebate.

"¡Perfecto! Si desayuno a lado de Takato le convenceré a la familia Matsuda que haga que su hijo se una al Club del Ocultismo para luego convertirlo en mi tierno, bobo y lindo sirviente" – Pensó Rias con una idea brillante igual la que tuvo Sona pero ella tenía la ventaja – "¡Sera pan comido! Ya que yo me gane su confianza por contarle todo y no creo que Sona me quite a mi lindo Takato".

¿Y qué dicen? – Pregunto Takato a la dos chicas que estaban en su cama.

¡Claro con gusto lo aceptamos, Takato! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bien! Entonces las espero abajo – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras salía de su cuarto y luego cerró su puerta.

Ante de que Takato saliera las dos se miraron la una contra la otra con una mirada desafiante e incluso le salieron una especie de descargas mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Je ¿No creo que puedas ganarme esta vez, Sona? – dijo Rias con una mirada de victoria y una sonrisa.

¿Y por qué lo dices? – pegunto Sona ya que no entendió lo que dijo su amiga/rival.

Como veraz, hace un día en la noche había conocido a la familia de Takato y le conté todos de quien soy en realidad – dijo Rias levantándose de la cama dejando a Sona ahí.

¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! ¿Qué pasaría si ellos? – Pregunto Sona bastante angustiada pero es interrumpida por RIas.

¡No te preocupes! Ellos los tomaron bien ya que se habían acostumbrado que su hijo tenga ese poder e incluso de los Digimons y del compañero de Takato – contesto Rias mientras levantando sus ropa interior y luego se puso primero son sus pantis.

¿Entonces no habrá problema que le diga que soy un demonio y heredera de un clan? ¿No? – pregunto Sona mientras pone la palma de su mano en la cama de Takato hasta aparecer un símbolo mágico de su clan para aparecer su ropa de la academia.

Claro que no, además le dije que no soy la única heredera de un clan que está viviendo aquí – dijo Rias poniéndose su bracea luego agarra la ropa de su academia.

¿Espero que le dijeras que no soy una amenaza? – dijo Sona poniéndose su ropa de su academia bien puesto y luego voltea para ver a Rias.

Como dije no te preocupes, les dije que las únicas amenazas son los Demonios Vagabundos – dijo Rias con su ropa puesta mientras miro a Sona – Pero no creo que me ganaras ya que yo tengo su confianza – con las manos en su cintura y con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa de victoria.

¿Pero opino que ellos perdieron su confianza en ti? Ya que la madre de Takato te vio desnuda a lado mío – dijo Sona con una sonrisa que significa victoria ya que hace unos momentos ella estaba vestida con su piyama mientras que Rias estaba desnuda.

¡Sí!. Pero me ganare de nuevo su confianza y ni tú, ni nadie me impedirá tener a mi Lindo y Tierno Takato – dijo Rias muy decidida para ganar la confianza de la familia Matsuda y tener a Takato a su lado.

Dirás a mi Lindo y Tierno Takato ya que yo también pienso ganar para tenerlo a mi lado y nunca separarme de el – dijo Sona también muy decidida para tener la confianza de familia Matsuda para tener a Takato en su sequito.

¡Acaso quieres pelear cuatro ojos! – grito Rias con gana de acabar con Sona.

¡Me encantaría! Pero no. Takato nos está esperando en la cocina y no pienso perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú – dijo Sona mientras sacaba sus gafas en el bolsillo de su falda y se la puso.

Tienes razón, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo ya que mi lindo Takatito me espera – dijo Rias yendo hacia la puerta y luego la abre – Como oíste ¡Mi lindo Takatito! – luego sale del cuarto.

¡Dirás mi lindo Takatito! – dijo Sona saliendo del cuarto de Takato mientras cerró la puerta.

 **Ahora en la cocina**

La familia Matsuda estaba empezando a desayunar y junto con Asia, Rias y Sona, después de comenzar a desayunar Sona le conto que ella es la heredera del Clan Sitri, pero ellos ya lo sabían solo que no sabían quién es ella en realidad, e incluso hubo una pequeña pelea entre Sona y Rias de quien le daría de comer a Takato, pero no se esperó que Takato le dio de comer a las dos, la primera fue Sona y la segunda Rias ya que comer de la misma cuchara de alguien más eso se le llamaría "Un Beso Indirecto", pero ante de terminar de desayunar Mie le dijo a Sona y Rias que no hicieran eso de nuevo ya que no quiere que su hijo sea un completo pervertido pero no fue como una lindas palabras, ambas sintieron que la madre Takato habla enserio e incluso sintieron mucho miedo por ver que emanaba una aura que le advirtiera que muy peligrosa, eso hiso que recordaran a sus madres e incluso pensaron que ella podría ser un familiar de sus madres.

 **Mientras en lugar extraño**

¡Achu! – estornudo una castaña idéntica a Rias con cabello largo y lacio y sus ojos violetas parecía como dos amatistas relucientes

Cariño pasa algo – dijo un peli rojo de cabello largo y ojos azules como lo que tienes Rias, pero tiene una pequeña barba.

No pasa nada amor – dijo la castaña con una linda sonrisa.

 **Mientras en otro lugar extraño**

¡Achu! – estornudo una peli negra muy bella con el cabello largo y lacio y sus ojos eran lo mismo que lo que tiene Sona.

Amor pasa algo – dijo un peli negro con el cabello corto de forma ondulado y sus ojos eran de color negros pero llevaba unas gafas para leer un libro que tiene en sus manos.

No pasa nada tesoro – dijo la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa.

 **Mientras en la casa de los Matsuda**

Después de acabar de desayunar, los señores Matsuda se habían preparado para ir a trabajar en la nueva panadería, mientras que su hijo se preparó para llevar a Asia con Guilmon en su forma de Gigimon para que nadie sospeche que es un Digimon sino un peluche de felpa. Mientras que Sona y Rias ambas tuvieron que hacer su trabajo como presidentas para vigilar la ciudad y ver que nada malo pase e incluso ver si hay un problema de cuervos (Ósea Ángeles Caídos).

 **Parque de Kuoh**

 **Unas horas después**

Había pasado como dos o tres horas, ya que Takato tenía todo lo que Asia necesitaba como sus accesorios para su nueva habitación, sus ropas para que ella se ponga y su uniforme de Kuoh ya que recibió un mensaje de su padre diciendo que Asia puede ir en dos días solo necesita estar preparada para sus estudios académico, pero ahora fueron al parque de Kuoh en un lugar en donde nadie podría ver a Guilmon y ese lugar era el espectáculo de agua de Kuoh.

Takato estaba sentado en una banca a lado de Asia mientras vieron como Gigimon se divertía en el agua, los dos estaban felices de tener un pequeño descanso y esos dos eran Takato y Gigimon ya que tardaron mucho por las decisiones que hacia Asia para elegir, pero no estaban molestos solo cansados aunque eso no le afecte pero, se aburrían de esperar e ir de compras, ahora ellos descansa aunque Gigimon tenía aún mas energía para jugar con el agua del espectáculo de agua de Kuoh.

¿Dime esto Asia? – pregunto Takato teniendo la atención de la Ex monja.

¿Qué quieres que diga, Takato? – pregunto Asia para saber de qué estaba hablando Takato.

¿Por qué escondes tus poderes? – pregunto Takato mirando a Asia haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

¿Cómo es que usted…? – pregunto Asia preocupada que esto esté ocurriendo, su pesadilla que era la soledad.

Guilmon me lo conto, no me molesta que tengas un poder dentro de ti pero no lo debes ocultar a Guilmon ya que él sabe que tienes un poder bastante extraño y no le molesta en más, estaba contento ya que supo que eres especial, míralo – dijo Takato señalando a Gigimon jugando con el chorro que salía de ahí – Él nunca podría hacer un amigo normal ya que le tienen miedo por ser una criatura bastante rara…Pero tu Asia, eres diferente porque llevas un poder que te diferencia de ellos y te hiciste amigo de una criatura como Guilmon.

Eso lo sé, pero aun así tengo miedo – dijo Asia mirando el suelo mientras apretaba con sus manos la falda de su toga y las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos - ¡Tengo miedo de perder su amistad! – eso hiso sorprender a Takato de que alguien tenga miedo de eso –Es por eso que tengo miedo ¡Yo no quiero que Guilmon me deje ya que…! ¡Lo quiero mucho…! Pero quien quería alguien como yo con este poder nadie me va querer como él lo hace conmigo – puso sus manos en su rostro mientras seguía llorando.

Takato no pudo decir una palabra ni siquiera pensó en una palabra para tratar de calmarla pero el sabe cómo se sentía ella, se rechazada por todo las personas que lo rodean por tener algo que nadie supo, ante en su diez años Takato era conocido por ser un fenómeno ante de tener sus poderes los niños de su escuela lo dicen fenómeno o monstruo eso causo que él se deprimiera aún más, pero eso no significa que estaba solo aún tenía a sus amigos los Tamers ellos seguían siendo sus amigos ya que hay un lema entre Tamers "A un Tamers no se lo deja solo" con ese lema, sus amigos lo habían apoyado para seguir adelante y aún recuerda esa palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez, y es por ellos que decidió como controlar este poder para proteger el Mundo Humano en donde ellos viven y el Mundo Digital en donde están sus compañeros.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió tratar de calmar a Asia para decirle que ella nunca estará sola pero sería interrumpido por un pequeño mini dragón bebe rojo.

¡Eso es mentira! – grito Gigimon un poco teniendo la atención de los dos incluso hiso que Asia lo viera sacando sus manos de su rostro con rastro de lágrimas, mientras que Gigimon salto del agua hacia el regazo de Asia y la miro directo a los ojos – Guilmon nunca dejara de querer a Asia, ya que Asia quiere mucho a Guilmon y Guilmon quiere mucho a Asia – pero sus ojos se humedecieron ya que estaba a punto de liberar sus lágrimas – Así que no llores. Porque si tu llora Guilmon también va llorar – eso causo que Asia abrazara rápidamente a Gigimon mientras dio unos llantos con unas lágrimas mientras que Gigimon empezó a liberar sus lágrimas.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Enserio perdóname Guilmon prometí que nunca más iba a llorar! – suplico Asia mientras dio unos llantos con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

No te preocupes, Guilmon todavía seguirá siendo tu amigo. Asia – dijo Gigimon con varias lágrimas en sus ojos mientras recibía el abrazo de Asia que seguía llorando.

Takato pudo ver lo bello de esto, una conmovedora amistad entre un Digimon y un Humano pero pudo sentir que no solo era amistad también había algo más, pero era mejor no molestar este bello momento que hasta causo que le saliera una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

 **Después de unos minutos**

Todo se había calmado entre Asia y Guilmon, Asia le conto su historia a los dos, y estaban sorprendidos que ella fuera criada por la iglesia pero fue tachada como traidora por haber sanado aun Demonio con su poder pero ese poder es llamado Artefacto Sagrado.

Eso Artefacto Sagrado, le concedía a cualquier humano un poder capaz hacerlo totalmente diferente, pero Asia le costaba mucho explicarle todo esto, solo le conto que este Artefacto Sagrado le fue entregada a Dios, y no sabia porque pero ella dijo que estos Artefacto fueron creadas por Dios y le entrego a los humanos con buen corazón para que algún día le de sus servicios.

Este es mi Artefacto Sagrado, la Curación del Crepúsculo esto me permite sanar las heridas de las personas y no solo personas también a Ángeles y Demonios – explico Asia mostrando una de resplandor verde le cubriera sus manos pero luego hace que deje de brillar.

Entiendo, Esa Curación del Crepúsculo te permite sanar las heridas es como un poder de primeros auxilios – dijo Takato mirando a Asia mientras que ella asistió ya que su poder le permite sanar y no destruir – Tal vez podamos enseñarte cómo usar tus poderes adecuadamente.

No lo sé, yo solo uso este poder para curar y no dañar esto todo ya que la iglesia me enseño como usarlo – dijo Asia recordando sus momentos de enseñanza en la iglesia en donde fue criada a su niñez.

Tal vez no lo sepas pero. Al parecer esa iglesia solo te enseño para sus propios beneficios – dijo Gigimon mirando a Asia haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Asia por lo que dijo el pequeño Gigimon.

Veraz Asia, ante de ver como Freed trato de atacarte y yo lo ataque para dejarlo fuera del combate, pude sentir que el escondía información importante de esa iglesia en donde te criaron – dijo Takato mirando el espectáculo de agua y vio como el agua chorreaba – Esa iglesia solo te enseñaron para que curaras a todos sus subordinados en sus peleas contra los Demonios, ellos dicen que te llaman traidora por haber curado aun Demonio pero ellos son los traidores por haberte utilizado como una herramienta y no solo eso también te enseñaron como crear una barrera para que ningún Demonio descubra tu ubicación o presencia, tal vez no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero ellos desobedecieron una regla de Dios, "Aquel que abuse de su persona es tachado como traidor" ellos abusaron de ti como si fueras un juguete.

Apretando con fuerzas sus puños ya que estaba escondiendo su ira por a ver abusado a una persona generosa como Asia y no solo el también Gigimon, ya que en su vida joven había visto como esos científicos se aprovecharan de las personas para cambiar sus vidas convirtiéndolos en monstruos Cyber Humanos Digitales, él tuvo que ensuciarse sus manos para liberar a esas personas y no solo el también lo demás Tamers ya que jugar con la vidas de las personas como si fueran juguetes esos lo vuelven monstruos.

Bueno – dijo Takato parándose de la banca y luego mira a Asia y a Gigimon – Sera mejor ir a la casa de inmediato para la decoración de nueva habitación.

Me parece bien – dijo Asia con una linda sonrisa y feliz de decorara su nueva habitación a lado de sus dos grandes amigos.

Bien. Es hora de ir…- dijo Takato pero es interrumpido por una lanza de luz conocida que estaba atravesada en su abdomen eso hiso que Asia se quedara en shock y Gigimon se sorprendió por ver una lanza trabada en Takato, mientras que Takato miro esta lanza de luz y supo de quien era - ¿Esta lanza? Es de Yuma – luego da la vuelta y mira en el espectáculo de agua como apareció Raynare con su vestimenta.

Es bueno verte, Takato y parece que me ahorraste las molestias de buscar a esa monja – dijo Raynare mirando a Asia pero luego ve a Gigimon eso le hiso recordar que Dohnaseek le conto que apareció una especie de Dino-Robot pero solo vio una pequeña bola roja muy tierna e inofensiva – Pero no dijiste nada de tu amiguito en nuestra falsa cita acaso no soy lo suficientemente bella para que hablaras – dijo con un tono triste y falso mientras miro como Takato se sacó esa lanza de luz sin problema aunque en su herida le seguía sangrando pero el sangrado se detuvo.

También me alegra de verte Yuma y parece que se perdió esto – dijo Takato mostrando la lanza que estaba atravesada en el – déjame devolvértela – acumulo un poco de fuerza en brazo derecho y la lanzo con fuerza y apareció trabada en el mural del espectáculo de agua eso causo que Raynare se entumeciera un poco porque creyó que esa lanza iba ser trabada en ella – ahí tienes y si vienes para hablar o conversar soy todo oídos.

Solo vengo por algo que has robado y sin pedir permiso pero parece que está aquí. Así que tal un trato nos entregas a la monja y no te haremos daño a ti y tu mascota que dices – dijo Raynare ya que ella tenía miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo contra Takato pero si hace este trato tal vez se salga de esta pelea pero si él lo rechaza ella tendrá que enfrentarlo a lado de un compañero – Y que dices Takato.

Es un trato muy generoso Yuma – dijo Takato haciendo que Asia se sorprenda y ver que el castaño estaba a punto de entregarla – Pero. Te diré en una palabra que tú puedas entender. ¡No! Ya que Asia es nuestra amiga y a una amiga nunca se le entrega – recordando cómo sus amigos nunca lo dejaron solo ya que esa regla hiso que Takato nunca dejara a nadie solo.

Takato – dijo Asia muy feliz de tener a un amigo como el, ya que él es de esa personas que no entregan a sus amigos a personas como Raynare.

Takatomon – dijo Gigimon viendo como su Tamers rechaza esa oferta eso hiso que se sintiera orgullo de ser su Digimon y amigo.

Que así sea pero recuerda que no vine sola – dijo Raynare señalando como apareció Dohnaseek en mantón de plumas negras con una sonrisa.

Así que nos volvemos a ver mocoso – dijo Dohnaseek mirando a Takato con ansia de matarlo con sus propias manos.

"Parece que trajo su amigo la rata servidora, bien solo espero que me dé más información de ese tal "Señor" y lo que está ocultando a Raynare y a esas dos chicas" – pensó Takato tratando de sacarle mas información a Dohnaseek pero luego mira a Asia y a Gigimon – Guilmon procura llevar a Asia aun lugar seguro de acuerdo.

Claro – dijo Gigimon saltando del regazo de los brazos de Asia hasta el suelo luego empezó brillar pero luego dejo de brillar, Guilmon en su forma de adulta luego mira a Asia – ¡Asia tenemos que irno de aquí! – sujetando la mano de Asia y luego arrastra a Asia en lo más profundo parque pero en los árboles.

¿Pero qué hay de Takato? – pregunto Asia muy preocupada por el Tamers que se volvió su amigo cercano.

No te preocupes, Takatomon saldrá viva de esta, cree me él siempre sale viva de situación así – dijo Guilmon ya que es verdad Takato siempre sale viva de todo incluso en sus enfrentamiento contra los Digimons Salvajes.

Asia no entendía bien la situación en la que está pero sí pudo sentir como se sentía Guilmon y es hora de que ella crea que Takato saldrá viva de esa situación.

 **Ahora con Takato**

Ahora los dos Ángeles Caídos estaban en frente de Takato, mientras que Takato estaba tranquilo como si nada, pero se hoyo el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo al suelo haciendo que los dos Ángeles Caídos empezaran a volar hacia Takato aún seguía parado, los dos trataron de arponarlo con sus lanzas de luz pero vieron que Takato había desaparecido haciendo que los pararan y vieran en donde podría estar el Tamers, pero de la nada Dohnaseek salió unos metros hacia arriba con un golpe hasta caer en el agua, Raynare vio como Dohnaseek cayo luego voltea hacia atrás y vio a Takato, mientras que este pone su mano en el abdomen de Raynare y una ráfaga de aire mandándola unos metros en el suelo pero ella se levantó y no solo ella también Dohnaseek.

"Como hiso ese niño para desaparecer de esa forma y aparecer, pero nunca recibir un golpe así, es como si su puños fueran de acero" – pensó Dohnaseek quejándose del dolor que está sintiendo en su abdomen y le costaba un poco pararse.

"¡Ese maldito! ¡Me la va a pagar juro que me la pagara! – pensó Raynare muy enojada porque su plan de extraerle el Artefacto Sagrado de Asia este fallando, luego corrió en donde esta Takato y creo dos lanzas de luz y la lanzo hacia el mientras ella seguía corriendo con una lanza en sus manos.

Takato esquivo esas dos lanzas de luz con mucha facilidad, pero luego miro a Raynare correr hacia él, empezando a atacarlo dando unos golpes con su lanza, pero Takato los esquivo todos esos golpes hasta que dio un golpe hacia arriba causando que Raynare soltara mientras que Takato se quedó ahí mirando a Raynare pero luego se da cuenta de Dohnaseek estaba apunto de atacarlo con su lanza, pero el dar un salto para esquivarlo pero luego aterriza en la cabeza de Dohnaseek y da otro salto hacia atrás con un giro circular hasta él suelo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese niño sí que es bastante escandaloso! – Dijo Dohnaseek mientras se saca su sombrero para sacudirlo y luego se lo puso – Ahora sé por qué no lo mataste Raynare, este niño es duro de matar – mirando fijamente a Takato y admitiendo que Raynare tuvo siempre la razón.

¡Eso lo sé! Pero hay que seguir – dijo Raynare dando unos pasos hacia adelante hasta estar cerca de Dohnaseek – Recuerdas el plan que hicimos – susurrando un poco para que Dohnaseek lo oyera bien claro.

El plan de la distracción eso lo recuerdo – susurro Dohnaseek recordando el plan que inventaron ellos ante de espiar a los tres mientras hacia sus compras.

Bien. Hay que seguir distrayéndolo mientras que Kalawarner y Mittelt vayan por la monja – susurrando Raynare para seguir distrayendo a Takato para que sus dos compañeras aprovechen este tiempo para captura a Asia.

"Parece que esos dos estaban distrayéndome para que sus dos compañeras vayan por Asia, pero eso no me preocuparía ya que Guilmon está con ella" – pensó Takato ya que su compañero Digimon nunca se rendiría ya que fue entrenado muy duro para vencer a oponentes muy fuertes.

 **Ahora con Guilmon y Asia**

¿Estás seguro que estaremos bien aquí, Guilmon? – pregunto Asia para estar segura de este lugar con muchos árboles a su alrededor, mientras que ella estaba sentada en césped.

Sí. Además no presiento la energía de ningún de esos Ángeles acá – dijo Guilmon sentado en el césped y no bajar la guardia.

Eso es cierto, lamento haberte juzgado es solo que… Me cuesta creer en los demás como tú lo haces con Takato – dijo Asia un poco arrepentida por no creer en su amigo ya que en cada situación de peligro desconfía de otros.

No te lamentes Asia, ten por seguro que Guilmon te protegerá e incluso daría la vida por ti para protegerte. Es una promesa – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa ya que él estaba totalmente decidido para proteger a Asia.

Guilmon – dijo Asia con una sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, por tener a una persona que se preocupa mucho por ella, bueno un Digimon.

AAAyyy que tierno son ustedes dos – dijo una vos de niña haciendo que los dos voltearan y vieran a Mittelt sentada en una rama del árbol – No crees Kalawarner – con una sonrisa mientras miro a su amiga saliendo atrás de un árbol.

Sí. Son tan tiernos que me dan gana de vomitar – dijo Kalawarner dando unos pasos hacia adelante y mirando al Guilmon y Asia – Parece que el plan distracción es todo un éxito – con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

¿Distracción? ¿Ósea que Takatomon estaba peleando contra esos dos Ángeles para distraerlo? – pregunto Guilmon mientras miro a Kalawarner acercándose lentamente.

Así es. Ahora debemos encargarnos de esta pequeña amenaza – dijo Kalawarner haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz en su mano para acaba con la vida de Guilmon.

Es verdad, y tomare mi venganza por lo que hiso tu amo en nuestra batalla – dijo Mittelt muy enojada mientras hiso aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos y no olvidar lo que ocurrió ayer a la noche.

Asia – dijo Guilmon levantándose del césped mientras mira a Asia que estaba atrás de el – Mantente atrás de Guilmon – mirando con su mirada afinada a sus oponentes.

Guilmon – dijo Asia preocupada por su amigo y no quiere perderlo.

¡Vengan si quieren porque Guilmon protegerá a Asia cueste lo que cueste! – Grito Guilmon apunto de atacarla con su ataque más poderoso - ¡ **Bola de… Fuego!** – liberando una bola de fuego de un tono rojizo y blanco que estaba dirigiéndose hacia Kalawarner mientras que libera sus alas y vuela hacia arriba para esquivarlo pero no se percató que esa bola fuego fue tan poderoso que perforo a varios árboles, luego miro como Mittelt acercándose hacia el para atacarlo - ¡ **Quebradora de Roca**! – Usando sus garras para intersectar el ataque Mittelt dio, los dos estaban usando sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme – No tiene que ser así – mirando a Mittelt.

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Mittelt confundida por lo que dijo el Digimon.

Takatomon me conto que tu sentía desconfianza hacia lo demás, y él me dijo que solo confías en las personas que te habían ayudado en aquel momento, si tanto odias la confianza que lo humanos tienen pues ¡No lo hagas! – dijo Guilmon gritando en el último momento mientras empuja a Mittelt con pie izquierdo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo quedando indefensa pero luego mira como Guilmon la quería ayudar a levantarse – Sé que es duro confiar en las personas, pero cuando se trata de las personas que te ayudaron eso lo entiendo. Porque Guilmon siempre estuvo con Takatomon para confiar en el como él lo hace conmigo, y gracias eso Guilmon conoció a mucho amigos – con una sonrisa en su hocico.

¿Pero a que quiere llegar a esto? – pregunto de nuevo Mittelt confundida por las palabras de Guilmon.

A lo que me refiero, que nunca estarás sola ya que si necesitas a un amigo Guilmon estará aquí para para ayudarte porque Guilmon nunca dejara a un buen amigo solo bueno amiga je je – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa ya que el nunca deja a sus amigos solo nunca.

"Guilmon" – pensó Asia mirando como su amigo ayuda a la persona que trato de matarlo ya que ella noto que Guilmon haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a las personas.

Y-Yo – dijo Mittelt muy confundida ya que hay varios pensamiento que estaban en su cabeza que no la dejaban pensar en lo dijo Guilmon pero luego empieza recordar unas cosas de su pasado, Niños maltratándolas, tirándole lodo, piedras e incluso la tiraban en el suelo para tirarle tierra, esos recuerdos fueron unos de sus peores momentos en su vida, ahora solo tiene un objetivo raptar a la monja, hace aparecer una lanza de luz en su mano y le traba en la panza de Guilmon – Yo nunca seria amiga de alguien como tú – luego le da una patada giratoria en la cara de Guilmon mandándolo contra un árbol.

Guilmon se había levantado como si nada le pasaba, pero aún tiene lanza luz trabada en panza que le causaba un gran dolor pero eso no le evitara para seguir luego estaba a punto de correr pero es detenido por Mittelt que le lanzó una lanza de luz en la pierna derecha provocando que se le trabara eso hiso que gimiera un poco de dolor, pero luego vio como Mittelt corre hacia él y da un salto circular hacia adelante golpeándole en la cabeza con su talón derecho provocándole que cayera al suelo, pero eso no es todo Mittelt libero sus alas y voló hacia arriba para mirar fijamente a Guilmon en el suelo luego hace aparece otras dos lanzas en sus manos y la lanza hacia Guilmon trabándolas en los ante-Brazos del dinosaurio rojo para no pararse pero luego recibió otras dos en las espaldas provocando que gimiera aún mas de dolor y otra lanza mas en su pierna izquierda para no levantándose.

Ante de terminar, Mittelt aterriza en el suelo mirando en la cara de Guilmon pero ve que el dinosaurio rojo estaba vivo y vio como abrió los ojos, ella noto que en sus ojos no había ningún rencor ni nada solo ve algo que ella trataba de evitar pero sentía algo en verlo en los ojos, es como si le doliera aun mas y no sabe que es lo que estaba sintiendo pero hiso aparecer otra lanza más para acabar con la vida del Digimon rojo.

¡Detente! – Grito Asia corriendo en el lugar en donde estaba Guilmon y poniéndose en frente de Mittelt con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Por favor ya no sigan, no quiero ver como uno de mis amigos sufre por mi culpa! Así que llévenme para esto terminen se lo suplico – con todo eso Asia no podía dejar que ella siga atacando a Guilmon con varios ataques mortales.

Mittelt estaba sorprendida por ver como la monja se sacrifica para que no matara al dinosaurio rojo pero porque lo hace, acaso será que ella no le importa lo que le hagan solo para proteger a su amigo, eso hiso que Mittelt se sintiera mal en lo más profundo de su ser.

Asia, no… te… preocupes – dijo Guilmon tratando de levantándose pero con esas heridas lo estaban impidiendo hasta empezaba salirse unas pequeñas esporas rojas en las heridas, con todo lo que dijo Asia él se levantó pero apenas le costaba seguir de pie – Guilmon… puede… seguir… luchando – mirando a Mittelt pero su mirada seguía borrosa porque estaba apunto de quedar insconsiente.

Guilmon – dijo Asia viendo como su amigo seguía de pie pero con varias heridas eso hiso que recordara las palabras que Guilmon dijo y era enserio " **ten por seguro que Guilmon te protegerá e incluso daría la vida por ti para protegerte. Es una promesa** " eso hiso que las lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos ya que esas palabras – Ya no sigas por favor Guilmon, sé que lo haces porque Takato te enseño como proteger a las personas, pero. No quiero ver cómo te hacen daño – camino hacia Mittelt decidida para sacrificarse para proteger a su amigo sin importarle nada que le ocurra pero luego se detiene – Aun recuerdo que le debía algo a ustedes dos en especial a ti, Guilmon – luego da media vuelta para a ver a Guilmon con una sonrisa y con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos - Nunca olvidare esos bellos momentos que hemos hecho, siempre los atesorare – con las manos en su pecho porque siempre valorara esos momentos en su corazón – Adiós Guilmon – dando la media vuelta y se con Mittelt.

Asia… Espera – dijo Guilmon mientras trato de alcanzar a Asia pero su vista estaba nublada y le costaba mucho moverse luego sentía que sus palpados le costaba mucho no cerrarlos pero lo cierra y cae inconsciente por la falta de energía y con todas estas lanzas de luz trabadas en su cuerpo.

Buena elección pequeña monja – dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Asia – Es hora de irnos Mittelt – mirando a su compañero pero noto que ella seguia viendo a Guilmon que estaba inconsciente como si nada - ¡Mittelt! – haciendo que la Ángel saliera del trance.

¡Sí! – dijo Mittelt se va corriendo hacia Kalawarner y Asia pero luego voltea para ver a Guilmon mientras seguía corriendo – Listo vamos – con un tono bastante sin animo.

Bien, vámonos – dijo Kalawarner mientras desaparecía con Asia y Mittelt dejando unas plumas en el suelo.

 **Ahora con Takato**

No puedo creer cuantos problemas nos dio ese niño – dijo Dohnaseek con varias heridas e incluso se quejó por esos golpes – ¿Me pregunto si Mittelt y Kalawarner haya cumplido con el parte del plan?– luego suena una especie de vibrador en su bolsillos de su gabardina eso hiso que Dohnaseek sacara una especie de teléfono y vio un pequeño mensaje que lo alegro – Nuestro plan fue todo un excito Raynare – mirando a Raynare con una sonrisa pero luego noto que Raynare estaba quieta mirando algo que la dejo sin palabras – ¡Raynare! – Dando un pequeño grito haciendo que ella saliera de un trance luego mirara a Dohnaseek – Kalawarner me mando este mensaje diciendo que ellas tienen a la monja, será mejor irnos de aquí ante de que llegue los problemas – dando la vuelta sin mirar a atrás.

Sí. Ahí voy – dijo Raynare dando la vuelta mientras sigue caminando sin mirar atrás pero luego unas lágrimas de sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por su pelo.

En el espectáculo de agua, se mostraba algo rojo que fruía en el agua, ese rojo era sangre de una persona que estaba tirada con una lanza de luz de Dohnaseek trabada en el pecho pero en el centro, y ese alguien era Takato que estaba tirado en el agua poca profunda, su pelo le cubría su mirada muerta y su boca tenía varios lilos de sangres es como si vomitara sangre.

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Takato: puede que hemos fallado en protegerla, pero no fallaremos en salvarla.**

 **Rias: si vas a ir. Morirás.**

 **Yuuto: iremos con ustedes como respaldo.**

 **Guilmon: en el Próximo capítulo Del Poder del Peligro DxD: Una verdad escondida y una promesa rota.**

 **Takato/Guilmon: Salvaremos a Asia cueste lo que cueste.**

 **Hola a todos lamento la demora es que estuve bastante ocupado para hacer mis historias, pero en fin espero que le guste, aunque creo que lo hecho mal tal vez. Pero en fin espero que lo disfruten y comenten si le gusto o no.**

 **Aquí me despido no leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una verdad escondida y una promesa rota.**

Ante de termina la batalla entre Raynare y Dohnaseek, el cuerpo muerto de Takato estaba tirado con una lanza de Dohnaseek trabada en el pecho, pensaban que estaba muerto pero no, el sigue vivo. Ahora abrió sus ojos y dio unos pestañeos mientras miro el cielo y recordando lo sucedido, eso causo que diera un gran suspiro.

Maldición, parece que me volví a descuidar – dijo Takato maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su descuido en su batalla contra eso dos Ángeles Caídos.

 **Flash Back**

En su recuerdo se mostraba a él, esquivando todas las lanzas de Raynare y Dohnaseek con mucha facilidad sin recibir ningún daño, hasta llego un cierto punto en donde dio un gran salto y aterrizando en frente de esos dos, mientras lo estaban a punto de atacar, pero Takato ataco primero le dio un golpe en el mentor a Dohnaseek luego dio una patada en el abdomen mandando contra un árbol, luego ataco a Raynare pero la lastima dando una patada giratoria en los pies de Raynare haciendo que ella caiga y soltara su lanza, pero su lanza es sujetada por Takato mientras que ella cae en el suelo pero luego mira como Takato usa su lanza de luz y la pone unos poco centímetros en su cuello.

Ya se acabó. Yuma, no hay que seguir luchando por algo que más anhelas – dijo Takato amenazando a Raynare con su lanza de luz y con una voz muy fría capas de helar la molécula del cuerpo de un ser poderoso.

Vencida de nuevo por un ser insignificante como tú, acaso, acaso el mundo quiere verme vencida por lo débil que soy – dijo Raynare muy enojada por si misma por lo débil que era, y ni siquiera pudo matar al Tamers estaba frente de ella, con mucha fuerza apretó su puño con más fuerza.

Takato pudo ver que Raynare se quejaba de sí misma por ser muy débil, eso hiso que recordara su pasado como Tamers, en una misión de rescate, en donde Calumon fue secuestrada por los de Devas pero en ese momento el compañero de su amiga Juri Kato, Leomon fue asesinado por el Digimon Impmon que estaba en su forma Mega llamada Beelzemon, con esa muerte él se quejaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vengar a Leomon, y se cegó con la ira de vengarlo pero eso provoco que su querido amigo se convirtiera en un monstruo, el mismo monstruo que el lleva dentro, pero al mirar a Raynare se sentía muy mal por ella, por haber sentido su dolor y venganza causada por los humanos que abusaron de ella.

Así que, tiro la lanza de Raynare y estiro su mano para poder ayudarla con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y confianza.

¿No Entiendo? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? – pregunto Raynare mirando a Takato por ver como le estira su mano para ayudarlo.

Porque no sería bueno. Puedes que hayas sufrido mucho pero no tienes motivo porque odiar a los humanos por haber abusado de ti, ellos pueden ser egoístas, codiciosos, soberbios… Pero hay humanos que hacen todo lo posible de borrar todos sus errores – dijo Takato recordando la vida como Tamers cuando Yamaki trato de eliminar a los Digimons pero eso provoco que abriera una fisura en el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital trayendo a los Devas y capturaran a Calumon, con todo eso Yamaki decidió ayudar a los Tamers para rescatar a Calumon y remediar su error que provoco el mismo, es por eso que trata de ayudar a Raynare de hacerla comprender que lo seres humanos pueden remediar sus errores – Y no solo eso, También quiero ayudarte no para capturar a Asia, sino para convertir tu tristeza en una sonrisa. Solo déjame ser la luz que iluminara tus día más oscuros – con un tono más cálido causando que Raynare se sonrojara y poco a poco tomara la mano del castaño.

Pero de la nada Takato fue derivado por Dohnaseek hasta dejarlo en el agua, trato de levantarse pero Dohnaseek puso su pie en su pecho para que no pueda pararse mientras miro a Dohnaseek que lleva una lanza de luz en su mano.

Sí que me has provocado mucho dolor, niño – dijo Dohnaseek quejándose del dolor que hay en su cuerpo y con una expresión de enojo por ser casi vencido por un niño y con una sonrisa por matar al niño – Pero – tomando su lanza de luz con sus dos manos y poniéndola en una posición para trabar su lanza en Takato – Esto se acaba aquí y ¡Ahora! – trabando su lanza en el centro del pecho de Takato causando que el Tamers vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre.

Con todo eso, Raynare miro como la persona que trato de ayudarla con su gran corazón morir a manos de su compañero, verlo morir eso causo que su corazón se desmoronara y sus lágrimas salieran, viendo a la persona que en lo más profundo lo estaba amando, pero no debía dejar que sus sentimiento interfirieran en su plan de conseguir es Artefacto Sagrado de Asia.

Por un pequeño descuido el quedo así, vio como Raynare tenía las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, eso hiso que Takato se sintiera mal por ver como una persona especial para él, llorar por su ignorancia aunque con eso se había acostumbrado.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Pero valió la pena – dijo Takato levantándose sin problema y vio la lanza de Dohnaseek trabada en su pecho – Pero – recordando las lágrimas que derramo Raynare – Sera mejor hacer caso y dejar de ignorar a las personas que me rodean, aunque – sacándose la lanza de luz de Dohnaseek de su pecho eso causo que su herida sangrara aún más y choreara pero dejo de sangrar en un segundo – Tengo la información suficiente para saber qué es lo que esconde ese tal Dohnaseek – convirtiendo la lanza de luz de Dohnaseek en un orbe de energía blanca – Bien. Veamos que escondes Señor Dohnaseek – transfiriendo ese orbe de energía en su pecho haciendo que Takato cayera al agua pareciendo que dormía.

 **Zona desconocida**

En esta zona todo estaba blanco sin nada de la nada, pero en ese lugar estaba Takato acostado en el suelo, pero luego abre los ojos y se levanta, pero luego vio unas cuatro puertas que estaban nombradas por nombres de personas conocidas, y esos nombres son: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Raynare y Kokabiel.

 **¿Con que estas son las puertas de los recuerdos de Dohnaseek? ¿Pero porque tienen los nombres de esas tres y de un Kokabiel?** – Pregunto Takato mirando esas puertas con esos nombres pero vio ese nombre de Kokabiel, pero luego miro la de Kalawarner – **Sera mejor empezar con esa** – caminando hacia la puerta con el nombre de Kalawarner, luego tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, y sin más que decir entro a la puerta pero se cerró por si sola.

 **Dentro de la puerta de Kalawarner**

 **¿Qué este lugar?** – Pregunto Takato mirando por todos lados hasta que miro a Kalawarner abrazando a un hombre de su edad, con el pelo negro y piel bronceada - **¿Esa es Kalawarner?** – mirando a Kalawarner con una bella sonrisa y abrazada con ese hombre, pero luego vio otra escena como ese hombre le entrego un anillo de compromiso, ella estaba tan feliz que lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y con lágrimas de felicidad - **¿Con que ella estaba a punto de casarse con ese hombre? Se nota que era muy feliz** – con una sonrisa viendo como Kalawarner era muy feliz con ese hombre e incluso hubo un momento en donde él y ella se habían entregado entre sí, eso causo que Takato volteara con la cara roja por ver cada acto que ella hacía con el hombre que amaba, y era mejor que no lo viera - **¡Espera! ¡Si Dohnaseek tiene todo esto significo que él estaba vigilando a Kalawarner e incluso la vio con ese hombre. ¿Pero porque?** – en su forma pensativa con sus dedos en su mentón pero luego vio otra escena vio el lugar lluvia hasta que vio a Kalawarner mirando el cuerpo muerto de su amado con un charco de sangre, eso causo que ella llorara y diera unos llantos lleno de tristeza por perder al ser que más amo con todo eso Takato pudo ver como ella lloraba – **Ella no merecía esto, ¿Pero quién fue el causo todo esto?** – cambiando a una escena en donde el prometido de Kalawarner estaba caminando tranquilamente con unas bolsas con compras pero luego se topa con un hombre desconocido, pero Takato miro que ese hombre era nada menos que Dohnaseek que llevaba en sus manos una lanza de luz, él pudo presenciar la muerte del ser que amo Kalawarner, trabando su lanza en el abdomen del prometido de ella. Eso causo que Takato apretara con muchas fuerzas sus puños por la ira que lleva dentro – **Con que Dohnaseek fue el causante de esa muerte del hombre que Kalawarner amo** – pero luego vio otras escenas en donde Kalawarner lloraba en su cuarto y la otra en donde ella estaba sentada en una banca con mirada melancólica hasta que vio todas esas parejas muy felices eso causo que ella apretara sus puños, luego otra escena apareció y era de noche en un pequeño departamento pero lo que Takato vio se horrorizo, vio como Kalawarner estaba empapada de sangre de sus víctimas pero de la nada aparecieron dos alas atrás de su espalda.

 **Si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será** – dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa sombría que helaba los huesos de las personas por el miedo.

Hasta que la zona se volvió blanca y Takato vio como la puerta de Kalawarner se desvanecía, el sintió mucho odio por ver como Dohnaseek mato al hombre que ella amo e incluso se sintió mal por ella, luego vio la puerta de Mittelt.

 **¿Espero que ella no sufro mucho como Kalawarner?** – dijo Takato hasta que entro a la puerta de Mittelt pero la puerta se cerró lo mismo como la puerta de Kalawarner.

 **Dentro de la puerta de Mittelt**

 **¿Un orfanato?** – pregunto Takato mirando un gran orfanato y vio como los niños juegan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, e incluso miro a una pequeña rubia bastante feliz eso hiso que Takato reconociera a esa niña - **¿Esa era Mittelt?** – sorprendido por ver a esa pequeño Mittelt que apena tenía diez años de edad ella era muy feliz e incluso aparecieron dos adultos, que la adobaron y le dieron el amor que jamas tuvo en su vida - **¿Sin duda ella era muy feliz a lados de esos dos?** – con una sonrisa, ella estaba con su padre adoptivo que trabajaba en sus encargos, luego vio como ella ayudaba a su madre adoptiva ayudando en la cocina. Pero un dia ella salía de clases y fue directo a su casa con sus amorosos padres. Pero vio cómo su casa estaba incendiada y los bomberos trataron de apagar el incendio – **Un incendio eso significa que los padres de Mittelt estaban ahí… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?** – sintiéndose mal por ella luego vio otro recuerdo en donde ella volvía al mismo orfanato en donde se crio pero era diferente, los dueños y los niños vieron de mala forma a Mittelt ya que había rumores que ella provoco el incendio en su hogar y mato a sus padres adoptivos, con todo eso obligaron a Mittelt hacer todo los quehaceres del orfanato e incluso el almuerzo para todos los niños y los encargados, pero noto que ellos la amenazaron si no hiciera bien los quehaceres. Ella vivió un infierno en el ese lugar nunca tuvo un lugar en donde dormir e incluso comer, después de cuatro años ella estuvo a su límite y decidió matar a todos los niños y los encargados del orfanato quemándolos y creara un incendio.

 **Que todas las personas sufran en fuego de mi furia** – dijo Mittelt con una sonrisa y liberando un par de alas negras de espalda.

 **Ella lo hiso por venganza, ¿pero cómo fue que empezó esto?** – pregunto Takato a si mismo luego noto otro recuerdo pero era de Dohnaseek que apareció en la cocina en donde los padres de Mittelt estaban, ellos murieron trabando sus lanzas en esos dos creando un gran charco de sangre y luego empezó a encender una pequeña llama en la cocina para comenzar un incendio - **¡Ese maldito! Porque hace esto…** \- enojado aún más por ese acto que Dohnaseek provoco como lo hiso con Kalawarner.

Luego el volvió en el mismo lugar en donde empezó, luego vio como la puerta de Mittelt se desvanecía de la nada, y miro las dos puerta y una era decía Raynare y Kokabiel.

 **Solo quedan esas dos puertas** – dijo Takato mirando las dos puertas que quedaban luego miro la de Raynare – **Si ese maldito le haya hecho algo a Yuma, juro que lo matare** – afinando sus ojos con decir esa última palabra, luego sin más que decir empezó a entrar en la puerta de Raynare pero lo mismo la puerta se cierra.

 **Dentro de la puerta de Raynare**

 **¿Este lugar…?** – dijo Takato mirando el pequeño pueblo con una hermosa vista – **Parece ser que este lugar es el pueblo donde Yuma creció** – luego miro a Raynare vestida como una monja, ella parecía muy feliz con ver a los niños con las sonrisas que ella más anhelaba eso hiso que Takato sonriera y se sonrojara por ver esa bella sonrisa – **Sin duda, esa sonrisa es muy bella eh que estoy diciendo parezco un loco enamorado he he** – luego miro otro recuerdo en donde ella atendía aun enfermo, pero ese enfermo empezó a sonreír de una forma macabra eso hiso que Raynare se confundía hasta que fue noqueada por otro sujeto que sujetaba un palo - **¡Yuma!** – corriendo en donde ella caía y sujetando su mano pero lamentable mente su mano la traspaso como si él fuera el fantasma, luego cambio otro recuerdo en donde ella estaba esposadas por esposas de hierro pero miro algo que lo sorprendió ella era un Ángel pero no Caída sino una del cielo, pero vio como unos de ellos la sometía a procesos muy dolorosos como tortúrala e examinarla para unos de sus planes he incluso vio como unas de esas personas hablaban de un proyecto llamado Excalibur que se basaba en tomar las vidas de las personas y convertirlas en armas para el bien, eso hiso que Takato se pusiera tenso por oír algo así, quitar la vida de una personas para crear un arma para el bien pero cuantas almas de vidas inocentes necesitan para esta locura, luego vio como ella sufría cada grito que ella dio era de dolor y agonía con todo esos gritos Takato estaba apretando con muchas mas fuerzas sus puños y sus dientes por oír los gritos de su querida amiga, hasta que dio otro recuerdo en donde ella se liberó y empezó a matar a cada unas de esas personas por hacer su vida un infierno.

 **Yo… Yo quiero, quiero más poder para acabar con este mundo junto con estas vidas** – dijo Raynare con una sonrisa psicópata y con sus dos alas liberadas blancas pero sus alas se tiñeron de negro como las de un cuervo.

 **Yuma…** \- dijo Takato sintiéndose aún más peor por Raynare, y no sabía cómo ayudarla pero hará lo imposible para sacar toda esa oscuridad, luego vio un recuerdo pero era en donde Dohnaseek le hablaba a las personas de esa iglesia que Raynare era una herramienta para la humanidad mandada por Dios, pero le dijo que ella poseía un secreto para matar a los Demonios pero ella no lo quería decir y la única forma de sacarla es torturarla con eso ultimo provoco Takato liberara aún más su poder en una aura roja y destruyera todo el lugar como si fuera una zona de espejos hasta que volvió el lugar en donde todo empezó, mientras que la puerta de Raynare se desvanecía – **Ese maldito, juro que lo matare de verdad** – con una mirada asesina, pero la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de oscuridad con un punto rojo como ojo pero ese lado es del lado izquierdo, mientras que el otro tenia el mismo ceño fruncido pero con una lagrima que salía de su ojo.

Con todo eso se calmó y vio la última puerta con el nombre de Kokabiel eso hiso que Takato dudara de ese nombre pero ante de pelear contra Dohnaseek, sintió que ese nombre era muy importante y sin más que decir entro mientras que la puerta se cerró.

 **Dentro de la puerta de Kokabiel**

 **¿En dónde rayos estoy?** – dijo Takato mirando una gran sala con una gran mesa servida hasta que vio aun hombre alto de piel clara y cabello negro pero largo, sus ojos rojos y sus orejas parecía como la de un elfo el noto que su aura no era como la de cualquiera – **¿Quién rayos es él?** – hasta que oyó laabriéndose y mostrando a Dohnaseek con una sonrisa satisfecha – **Ese canalla ¿porque está aquí y quien ese él?** – mirando con mucha bronca.

 **¿Y como te fue en tu encargo?** – pregunto el peli negro tomando una copa llena de vino.

 **Perfecto, mi señor Kokabiel** – contesto Dohnaseek con una sonrisa y arrodillarse ante su señor.

 **¿Señor Kokabiel? Con que ese es su señor quien lo diría** – dijo Takato mirando a Kokabiel y notando el poder que lleva dentro aunque con ese poder no sería rival para el – **Hay que ver de que se trata este recuerdo.**

 **Bien. Solo espero que hayas reclutado a las personas suficiente para completar el plan** – dijo Kokabiel mirando a Dohnaseek con una sonrisa.

 **Por supuesto mi señor, pero solo reclute a tres de hecho** – dijo Dohnseek tomando una copa y bebe el vino llevaba dentro.

 **¿A tres? ¿Pensé que habías reclutado a más para nuestros planes?** – pregunto Kokabiel muy disgustado por oír las palabras de Dohnaseek.

 **Pero señor… esas tres son muy especiales, ya que tienes una gran cantidad de emociones nada lindas, ya sabes a que me refiero** – explico Dohnaseek dejando la copa en la mesa y luego mirando a su señor.

 **Es verdad… He oído que esas tres tienen un gran odio por la humanidad y por este mundo que ese diosito creo hehehe… Sera perfecto solo falta extraer ese odio en esto** – dijo Kokabiel sacando de su mano una especie de esfera oscura que en ella salía un aura morada – **Con esto tendrás el poder que siempre has anhelado. Dohnaseek.**

 **Con mucho gusto lo aceptare, mi señor Kokabiel** – dijo Dohnaseek arrollándose ante su señor.

 **Y una cosa… si haces que ellas estén distraídas obtendrás el poder necesario para acabar con las dos herederas del clan Sitri y Gremory, además puse un poco de mi poder para que estés en el mismo nivel que esas dos dichosas niñas** – dijo Kokabiel dando la esfera a Dohnaseek mientras que este la recibe – **Pero recuerda esto, si me fallas nunca te accederé a sublíder futuro de los Ángeles Caídos.**

 **Entendido mi señor** – dijo Dohnaseek agradeciendo a su amo por su amabilidad.

 **Bien. Si seguimos así acabaremos con esas niñas y luego acabar con ese maldito de Azazel para tomar el título del líder de la facción de los Ángeles Caídos y comenzar una guerra entre el bien y el mal, y así yo Kokabiel futuro Dios de la guerra acabare con este mundo lleno escoria humana** – dijo Kokabiel liberando sus doces alas de sus espalda y empezando a reír por su plan malévolo.

 **¿Conque eso era?** – dijo Takato volviendo a lugar en donde empezó luego vio como la puerta de Kokabiel se desvaneció, pero después el desapareció y luego abrió sus ojos, ahora estaba en mundo real luego se levanta del agua – Ese Dohnaseek se aprovechara de Mittelt, Kalawarner y Yuma por su odio por este mundo y la humanidad – aprontando con fuerza sus puños y recordando todo los problemas que ha causado Dohnaseek – Hare que ese maldito page por todo lo que han sufrido esas tres, pero antes – mirando el arbusto que estaba cerca del árbol - ¡Sal de ahí! Sé que estás ahí lo se porque estuve todo el tiempo ver tu vigilancia. Yuuto – haciendo que Yuuto saliera de los arbustos como si nada e incluso lleva una espada con una funda.

¿Debo decir que eres bastante extraño por saber en dónde me escondo? – Pregunto Yuuto sorprendido por ver a alguien como Takato sentir y presentí en donde se ubica sus adversarios – E incluso ver cómo te recuperaste de esa herida mortal – señalando el pecho sanado de Takato.

Bueno como sea, debo ir por Guilmon ahora mismo. Puedo sentir que su energía esta algo débil pero debo apostar que él está inconsciente en este momento – dijo Takato mirando al bosque y sintiendo la energía de su compañero digital.

Bien. Iremos en este momento solo déjame ir por Koneko para que nosotros… - dijo Yuuto pero de la nada noto que Takato había desaparecido de la nada - ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido? – Sorprendido por la velocidad del joven Tamers ya que nunca vio moverse a gran velocidad de una forma silenciosa – Mejor me doy prisa para buscar a Koneko en este momento – empezando a correr a gran velocidad.

 **Ahora con Guilmon**

No muy lejos del parque, Guilmon estaba inconsciente pero luego abre sus ojos y se levanta mientras miro las lanzas trabadas en su cuerpo, pero esas lanzas se desvanecieron, ante desvanecer Guilmon pudo sentir todo lo que le ocurrió a Mittelt y eso lo hiso sentir mal, pero la ayudara cueste lo que cueste. Ahora sus heridas se habían sanado a gran velocidad, pero hay una herida que no se pudo sanar y esa herida era dejar que Asia se entregara a si misma por esas Ángeles, pero la salvara no importa el riego.

¿Parece que nos hemos descuidado? ¿No? – pregunto una voz conocida eso hiso que Guilmon volteara y viera a su Tamers arriba de una rama.

Si… Parece que si – dijo Guilmon mirando abajo y con una expresión de tristeza por no cumplir su promesa de proteger a Asia.

No hay que estar deprimido por eso – dijo Takato saltando de la rama hasta aterrizar en el suelo y luego se acerca a su compañero, luego pone su mano encima de su cabeza – Rescatemos a Asia… Guilmon – con una sonrisa y haciendo que su amigo dejara de estar triste y volviera a sonreír con mayor intensidad.

¡Sí! – exclamo Guilmon con un gran espíritu y decidido a rescatar a Asia.

Bueno… Pero antes ¡Podrías salir por favor sé que estuviste vigilando a Guilmon junto con Yuuto y si no sales hare que Guilmon ten lance una **Bola de Fuego** en el lugar que estas! – dijo Takato mirando en los árboles y no recibió ninguna respuesta – Bueno tú lo pediste. ¡Guilmon!

Si lo se – dijo Guilmon dando unos pasos adelante y mirando aquel árbol, mientras que en su boca empezó a humear.

Con todo eso, ella salió y era nada menos que Koneko que salía detrás de un árbol y con las manos arribas para no ser atacada por el potente ataque de Guilmon, mientras que la boca de Guilmon dejo de humear y miro fijamente a la peli blanca.

Lo que dijo Yuuto era verdad… Pero lo último fue un poco mentira, el dijo que iría a buscarte pero como llegue más rápido que el pudimos saber tu ubicación – Dijo Takato con un tono serio haciendo que la peli blanca empezara a temblar un poco de miedo por ese tono.

¿Pero porque vigilabas a Guilmon? ¿Acaso será que fuiste mandada por Riasmon? – pregunto Guilmon a ver a Koneko si estaba seguro lo que dijo.

¿Mandada por Rias? ¿Y porque? – pregunto Takato mirando a Koneko para saber algo.

La Presidenta me mando a mí y a Yuuto para vigilarlos que no hagan nada malo o ver si estaban en peligros, es todo lo que se – Contesto Koneko a las preguntas de los dos seres digitales.

Ya veo. No era necesario que Rias mande a alguien que nos vigile nosotros no somos sus enemigos además si sabemos cómo cuidarnos gracias – dijo Takato con calma.

Lo se, pero la Presidenta me mando a vigilar a su amigo – dijo Koneko señalando a Guilmon haciendo que los dos se sorprendan.

¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Guilmon señalándose a si mismo confundido.

Como sabrán ella sospechaba que los Ángeles Caídos vendrían por su monja, así que mando para vigilarlo y que nada malo ocurriera – dijo Koneko con mucha seguridad.

¿Si estuviste ahí pudiste haber ayudado a Guilmon para que Asia no se entregara a ellos? – pregunto Guilmon.

Podía hacerlo, pero ese ataque que lanzaste destruyo el lugar en donde estaba escondida – dijo Koneko un poco molesta y sobando su cabeza.

 **Flash Back**

 **¡Bola de Fuego!** – grito Guilmon lanzado su ataque hacia Kalawarner pero ella lo esquivo liberando sus alas y volara hacia, pero ese ataque perforo a todo los arbole.

Pero en ese momento esa bola de fuego perforo una rama de un árbol que se cayo en la cabeza de Koneko haciendo que ella quedara noqueada y con un chichón en la cabeza.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ah… Eso era, Guilmon lo siente no se había fijado que estaba ahí – dijo Guilmon disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

No importa, por suerte me desperté pero mire que la monja no estaba ni las dos Ángeles solo mire que estabas inconsciente con esas lanzas trabadas en tu cuerpo, lamento no poder salvar a tu amiga en verdad lo siento – dijo Koneko muy decepcionada de si misma pero de la nada ella sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo y vio que era Guilmon que la estaba abrazando para animarla.

No te debes culpar por eso. Yo tuve la culpa por haberte noqueado, en verdad lo siento así que no te pongas así. De acuerdo – dijo Guilmon mirando a los ojos de Koneko con una gran sonrisa.

Con esas palabras Koneko no sabía que decir, pero recibir el abrazo de un ser amable y generoso como Guilmon hiso que su depresión de fuera y comenzara a sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza por no sentir un abrazo tan cálido.

Entendido – dijo Koneko dando una gran sonrisa a Guilmon pero ese pequeño sonrojo estaba ahí.

Bien… Solo falta dejar las cosas que compramos a Asia para su habitación, volvemos enseguida. Vamos Guilmon – dijo Takato a su compañero.

Si, nos vemos Konekomon – dijo Guilmon con un tono tan dulce que haría que cualquiera se desmayarían.

Luego los dos se habían desvanecido como fantasmas sin dejar rastro, Koneko estaba ahí quieta por hoy su nombre pero con el "Mon" al final pero sintió algo muy cálido por hoy esa palabra viniendo de alguien como Guilmon, eso hiso que ese sonrojo se incremente mas y diera esa sonrisa linda que nadie se esperaba.

¿Veo que te han descubierto? ¿No? – pregunto una voz conocida por Koneko.

Si… Debo decir que ellos son muy especiales como dijo la Presidenta – dijo Koneko con esa sonrisa e incluso recordó como Guilmon la estaba abrazando con mucho cariños eso hiso que ella se sonrojara – "en especial Guilmon" – pensó tratando de esconder ese sonrojo.

Bien. Será mejor infórmale esto a la Presidenta sobre nuestra vigilancia – dijo Yuuto empezando a caminar para infórmale a Rias lo ocurrido.

Si - dijo Koneko siguiendo a Yuuto para infórmale a Rias lo que paso aunque no se quita la imagen de ella abrazada a Guilmon eso causo que ella se sonrojara pero luego se da cuenta de algo – "¿Espera…? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?" – bastante confundida por recordar a Guilmon decir su nombre con el "Mon".

 **Ahora en la casa de Takato**

 **Habitación de Takato**

Bien… Es hora de ir a rescatar a Asia – dijo Takato con la misma ropa que ocupo en la cita de Raynare y la prueba de Rias y Sona, luego se pone su bufanda roja en su cuello – Vamos Guilmon – mirando a su compañero Guilmon.

Si, Takatomon – dijo Guilmon decidido para rescatar a Asia.

Los dos habían salido de la habitación y fueron a la sala pero no se esperó ver a los padres de Takato sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, mientras que esos dos fueron a la puerta sin tomar atención de los dos adultos, Takato toco la perilla de la puerta hasta que alguien le hablo.

¿Van a rescatarla? ¿No? – pregunto Mie sin mirar a los dos y con los brazos cruzados.

Así es – contesto Takato sin mirar a su madre.

(Suspiro) Más vale que la rescaten o sino juro que los dos recibirán un castigo – dijo Mie mirando a su hijo y su compañero con una sonrisa.

Los prometemos – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mientras los miran.

Y que están esperando, ¡Vayan y rescátela! – dijo Takehiro con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a esos dos.

¡Si! – exclamaron los dos saliendo de la casa y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad en la calle.

 **Ahora en el club del ocultismo**

Presidenta vamos a infórmale que nuestra vigilancia… - dijo Yuuto tratando decir lo ocurrido pero luego se detiene por ver la mano alzada de Rias.

Lo sé. La vigilancia fue un fracaso y la monja se entregó a si misma, pero me alegro que Takato y Guilmon estén sanos y salvos– dijo Rias relajada ante de vigilar a Takato dentro del club ella puso presenciar como el trataba de ayudar a una Ángel Caída con sus palabras al principio estaba celosa, pero luego pudo ver como su futuro amor fue atacado por el otro Ángel Caído que lo derribo al suelo y le trabo su lanza de luz en el pecho cerca del corazón, eso causo que Rias fuera inmediatamente a ayudarlo, pero luego noto que los Ángeles Caídos se fueron y vio como Takato se levantaba sin problema con una lanza trabada en su pecho, luego vigilo a Guilmon que estaba escondido con Asia en el extremo del bosque pero vieron que aparecieron dos Ángeles Caídos, Guilmon trato lo mismo de ayudar a esa Ángel pero ella, lo empezó con todo e incluso le trabo sus lanzas en su cuerpo y vio como Asia fue entregada por si misma.

¿Entonces…? – pregunto Koneko a su presidenta.

Si… Por ahora su nueva misión es escoltar a Takato y Guilmon en la catedral abandonada no muy lejos de la ciudad… Recuerden, vuelvan sanos y salvos ustedes dos – contesto Rias para asegurarse que sus dos sirvientes y amigos vuelvan sanos y salvos de su misión.

¡Sí! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego apareció un círculo mágico debajo del suelo en el lugar en donde están parados, y desparecieron sin dejar rastros.

Bien… ¿Creo que es hora irnos hacer nuestro encargo como presidentas… No… Como herederas de nuestros clanes? ¿No crees...? ¿Sona? – pregunto Rias mirando como Sona entro al lugar junto con su reina Tsubaki a su lado.

¿Creo que es un buen punto, Rias? – pregunto Sona mirando a su amiga/Rival y tocando sus lentes.

¡Bien! – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – Andando – decidida ir y a lado suyo apareció su reina Akeno con una sonrisa en su labios.

Ambas hicieron aparecer unos dos círculos mágicos debajo del suelo, pero el de Sona es el símbolo Sitri que brillaba de un azul profundo, así las cuatros se habían ido.

 **Ahora en la catedral abandonada**

No muy lejos del bosque estaba una catedral abandonada pero en esa catedral estaba vigilados por sacerdotes con hachas como armas.

Mientras, entre los arbustos estaba Takato y Guilmon con sus miradas muy afinadas como si fueran bestias vigilando para ver a sus presas si se movían para atacar, pero luego notaron a dos personas que estaban detrás ellos, eran Yuuto y Koneko.

¿Sin duda Rias se preocupa demasiado por mí? ¿No? – pregunto Takato por la preocupación de Rias hacia él y sin mirar a los dos miembros de Rias.

¿Puede ser? Pero la presidenta dice que eres especial para ella – contesto Yuuto a Takato, pero luego se esconde a lado de el en los arbustos – ¿Y qué descubriste?

Descubrí que dentro de esa catedral no hay nadie pero hay dos guardias que escotan esa puerta, pero muy abajo esta una gran cantidad de monjes y junto con Raynare y Asia – explico Takato dando la información a los dos Gremory ya que su talento de presidir era como de lo Digimons, pero envés de Digimons él puede sentir las presencias de las personas.

Los dos Gremory estaban sorprendidos por lo que oyeron, e incluso podrá saber cuántos monjes hay en esa catedral, sin duda eso fue lo que su Presidenta se interesó en él.

¿Solo falta idear un plan para deshacer a esos dos guardias? – pregunto Yuuto señalando a los guardias que estaban escotando la puerta.

¡Eso déjamelo a mí! – comento Takato señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa.

Mientras con los guardias que estaban escotando la puerta estaban vigilando hasta que oyeron los crujidos de los arbustos, vieron que se trataba de un niño que se levantó de los arbustos y ese niño era Takato que miraba el suelo.

¿¡Oye niño que haces aquí es mejor que vayas a casa en este momento!? – grito el guardia a Takato pero el seguía caminando hasta llegar en frente de los dos.

 **Protocolo de ataque N° 3: Ojo maldito** – dijo Takato levantando su mirada haciendo que su ojo derecho de afinara provocando que esos dos se desmayaran con una cara de terror, luego de eso Takato le dio la señal a sus amigos haciendo que ellos salieran de su escondite.

¿Qué fue esa técnica? – pregunto Yuuto queriendo saber de ese ataque que dejo inconscientes a esos dos guardias.

Es unos de mis protocolos, lo llamo **El Ojo Maldito** , es un protocolo que permite que el contrincante vea todo lo que hiso en su pasado o cuanta gente habían matado en el pasado – explico Takato a Yuuto haciendo que este se sorprenda.

"Sin duda, este chico es bastante peligroso y muy hábil con su poder" – pensó Yuuto mirando a Takato que estaba en frente de la puerta sin decir nada.

Bien. Es hora de cumplir nuestra promesa Guilmon – dijo Takato mirando a Guilmon.

Si – dijo Guilmon asistiendo con la cabeza.

Luego Takato abrió la puerta con una patada, mostrando todo el vestíbulo de la iglesia miro toda las bancas y mesa del padre, pero luego sintió una presencia muy conocida de una persona que el mas desteta en este mundo.

Vaya, Vaya, Vaya sin duda estoy bastante sorprendido de verlos aquí señores Demonios, Joven Takato y su preciada mascota – dijo una voz conocía que estaba en la oscuridad luego vieron que fue reflejado por la luz de la luna llena, mostrando a Freed con una sonrisa mientras aplaudió de un forma sarcástica – Sin duda el destino o Dios quiere que yo mismo me encargue de ustedes en este preciso momento, pero esta vez… - sacando su pistola y su empuñadura con su sable de luz – Sera muy diferente, los despedazare lentamente – lamiendo el cañón de la pistola con su lengua.

No vinimos aquí para tu tonta venganza Freed, solo vinimos a rescatar a Asia – dijo Takato mirando al Sacerdote.

Ohhh… Vienen para rescatar a esa zorra de Asia, debo decir que estoy decepcionado por la decisión que tomo. Dejar la iglesia y nunca renunciar a la Fe de Dios es un gran pecado para todos nosotros – dijo Freed con un tono triste pero falso mientras dio la vuelta – Y todo gran pecado, se ve pagar – volteando mirado a todos ellos con una sonrisa psicópata – Con la Muerte.

No me jodas, ustedes deberían morir en este momento – dijo Takato mirando a Freed con su mirada cubierta con la sombra y mostrando sus ojos carmesí pero sin vida – Por traicionar a Asia y obligarla hacer las cosas que ustedes querían, eso lo llamo Pecado por abusa del otro, y ese otro es Asia así que, no te metas en mi camino porque si lo hace – dando un solo paso liberando su aura mortífera que eso causara a los dos Gremory se asustara por ver una aura tan pero tan mortífera que tomo la forma de un Dragón pero el único que no está asustado es Guilmon, esa aura hiso levantar a todos los objetos del lugar e incluso las bancas, y no solos los objetos sino su cabello mostrando sus ojos afinado como si fuera una bestia capaz de matar a cualquiera si la hace enojar – **Sabrás como se siente el infierno** – con una voz endemoniada.

Con esa aura alrededor de el castaño, Freed puso sentir la magnitud de esa aura que era capaz de asustar a cualquiera e incluso a el mismo le da miedo de enfrentarse.

"Ese niño, ¿Qué rayo o que mierda es él? Nunca pude sentir una aura a si de poderosa, como esa" – Pensó Freed bastante asustado por ver al mismo demonio o como todo llaman "Diablo".

 **Mientras atrás de la catedral**

SI-Siente esa aura tan-tan pero tan poderosa – dijo Mittelt asustada por sentir esa aura que estaba dentro de la Catedral.

Si… Yo también lo siento, es como si el Fin del Mundos se acercara– dijo Kalawarner asustada pero por dentro para esconder ese miedo.

¿Pero de donde viene tanto poder? – dijo Dohnaseek un poco asustado pero eso no lo dejo intimidar – "Si esa aura esta haca, eso significa que el enemigo que está dentro es mucho más fuerte que los Señores Demonios o incluso más fuerte que un Dios" – bastante preocupado por ese enemigo ya que sus planes de tener el poder para acabar con las herederas del clan Gremory y Sitri y hacer que su señor Kokabiel sea el líder y futuro Dios de la Guerra fracasen por ese poder.

Pero de repente aparecen dos círculos mágicos, que eran del Clan Gremory y el Clan Sitri mostrando a Rias y junto con su reina Akeno, el otro a Sona y junto con su reina Tsubaki haciendo que los Ángeles Caídos se sorprenda de verlas.

Bueno parece que llegamos a… - dijo Rias pero es interrumpida por sentir todo ese poder viniendo de la catedral - ¡¿Pero de quien ese poder?! – poniéndose un poco paranoica por sentir un inmenso poder.

¿No lo sé presidenta pero estoy segura que ese poder viene del tierno de Takato? – dijo Akeno sintiendo el inmenso poder del castaño aunque estaba algo asustada por sentir ese poder.

¿Con que Takato es el que libera ese poder, pero nunca pensé que tanto? – dijo Sona muy impactada por sentir el poder de su adorable Tamers.

¡Es verdad, Presidenta! ¡Nunca en mi vida pude sentir un poder así! – dijo Tsubaki sintiendo el poder del joven Tamers que pensó era solo un chico inofensivo y tierno pero no un chico tan fuerte y diabólico.

¿Ta-Takato? – pregunto Mittelt confundida por oír el nombre del castaño.

Dohnaseek, ¿No habías dicho que lo habías matado, trabando tu lanza en su corazón? – pregunto Kalawarner queriendo saber la respuesta de su compañero.

Si lo hice ¿Pero, como puede seguir vivo? – dijo Dohnaseek diciendo le la verdad a Kalawarner – "¡Maldita sea! ¿Si ese niño sigue vivo significa que mi plan de acabar a esas dos niñas? Fracasara, debo pensar algo y rápido" – Tratando de pensar un plan pero luego miro dentro de su bolsillo de la gabardina una pequeña canica eso hiso que sonriera aun mas – "Con esto tal vez pueda hacer algo útil".

Bueno, ignoremos esa aura. Ahora hay que concéntranos en esta tarea – dijo Rias ignorando la aura que provenía de la catedral y se enfocó en los tres Ángeles Caídos.

Es verdad – dijo Sona haciendo lo mismo que Rias ignorando esa aura, y mira a los tres Ángeles Caídos.

¡Crees que podrás vencernos Demonios de pacotillas! – exclamo Mittelt quejándose de las dos herederas y con un poco de arrogancia.

Podemos vencerlos sin mayor esfuerzo – dijo Rias con una sonrisa en los labios provocando que Mittetl se enojara por la arrogancia que ella tiene – Akeno, me harías el favor.

Claro, Presidenta – dijo Akeno dando un paso hacia adelante, pero luego empieza a brillar mostrando como su ropa de desvanecer hasta dejarla desnuda, pero luego tiene puesto una vestimenta de Sacerdotisa de blanco y rojo.

¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto, una pelea o un concurso de Cosplay?! – grito Mittelt quejándose de la ropa que lleva puesto Akeno.

Akeno – dijo Rias dando la orden a su Reina.

Si – dijo Akeno recibiendo la orden de su Presidenta, luego hace una posición de manos al estilo ninja, creando una especie de barrera alrededor de ellos y junto con los tres Ángeles Caídos, pero esa barrera tiene símbolos mágicos dentro.

Je, Así que nos vas encerrar, pero que se puede hacer lo mismo no podrán derrotarnos – dijo Mittelt con un tono muy arrogante mientras dio su mejor pose y liberando sus alas.

Bueno, al menos acabaremos con dos herederas al mismo tiempo – dijo Kalawarner con un tono muy arrogante.

Solo que no hay que ser arrogante – dijo Dohnaseek a las dos Ángeles haciendo que entienda que no hay que bajar la guardia.

Parece que estamos metidas en esto – dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes mientras miro a los tres Ángeles – Pero. Es nuestro deber de acabarlos como Herederas de clanes. Hay que darlo con todo Tsubaki.

¡Si, Presidenta! – grito Tsubaki preparada para el combate y recibir órdenes de su Rey.

 **Ahora dentro de la catedral**

"Como mierda puede tener tanto poder un niño como ese" – pensó Freed mientras miro el aura de Takato que se incrementaba aún mas - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué putas eres tú?! – grito desesperadamente a Takato.

Solo soy un simple humano que tiene la bronca de un interminable Dragón - Contesto Takato disminuyendo su aura con mas calma - Yuuto yo me encargaré de esto sera rapido y sencillo - sin mirar atras y sin una pisca de emoción en la palabra que dice.

Los dos Gremory estaban impresionando por lo que dijo el castaño, sim enbargo ellos tienen un deber y es escoltar a Takato y su amigo.

No, Takato nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Usted y Guilmon deben ir a rescatar a la monja de inmediato - dijo Yuuto desafundado su espada y quedando en frente de Takato.

(Suspiro)Sin duda siguen el deber que Rias les encomendó. En fin hágalo, nosotro iremos em donde esta Asia. Solo tengan cuidado - dijo Takato a Yuuto porque parecia que el si podia pero no sabe que habilidades tiene Yuuto pero el sabe que si puede lograrlo.

Takato ¿Usted no sabe con quien se esta enfrentado ese sacerdote? Yo soy el caballero del Rey - dijo Yuuto impulsandose a gran velocidad había el sacerdote y empezo un tajo pero Freed lo desvía con su sable de Luz.

Takato vio que la velocidad de Yuuto era muy parecida a la suya, pero esa es su velocidad sin ocupar el poder del Digi-Hazard, pero reconoció que Yuuto es habil y ágil con su espads y velocidad.

¿Que quiso decir con caballero? - pregunto Takato por escuchar lo que dijo Yuuto al ultimo momento.

Es verdad, usted no lo sabe - dijo Koneko mirando al joven castaño mientras que este lo negaba con su cabeza - Bueno es un poco difícil de explicarlo tal vez cuando todo esto termine. La Presidenta le dara la respuestas.

Entiendo. Bien, andando Guilmon - dijo Takato empezado a correr hacia ese mueble cerca de la mesa del padre.

Si - dijo Guilmon siguiendo a su Tamers hacia ese mueble.

Mientras Yuuto seguia luchando contra Freed con su espada, el esquivaba todos los disparo. Pero luego miro como Takato y Guilmon fueron hacia ese mueble, pero luego noto que Freed puso su pistola debajo de su barbilla.

Adios - dijo Freed jalando el gatillo de la pistola, pero en instante Yuuto lo esquiva dando un giro circular con patada haciendo que Freed soltara su arma - Nunca pense que fueras un Demonio muy habil.

Y tu un sacerdote sin nada en que perder - Dijo Yuuto con una sonrisa pero su espada empezo a cubrirse de tinieblas - ¿Comenzamos o no?

Eso hiso que Freed sonrisa y sacara la lengua luego empezara a correr hacia el trata de atacarlo con su sable de luz, pero es interceptado con la espada cubierta en tinieblas de Yuuto, pero la sable de luz de Freed empezo a ser consumida por las tinieblas de Yuuto.

¿Pero que mierda…? - dijo Freed mirando su espada apagandose poco a poco.

 **Borrador sagrado** \- dijo Yuuto mirando a Freed - Es una habilidad que permite que mi espada pueda cubrirse de oscuridad para consumir la luz, no importa si es la luz de los Ángeles nada podra con esta habilidad.

Bastardo astuto - dijo Freed quejando de la habilidad de Yuuto.

Y hay algo mas ¡Ahora! ¡Koneko! - dijo Yuuto dando la señal a Koneko para que atacara.

Koneko levantó la una banca y le lanza hacia Freed haciendo que este fuera golpeado con esa banca dejandolo fuera del combate y se quedara en el suelo.

Yuuto y Koneko fueron en donde esta el joven Tamers y su Digimon, pero no se percataron de algo y ese algo era Freed que apuntaba a Yuuto con una pistola de repuesto, estaba apunto de jalar el gastillo, pero de la nada Takato aparece cerca de el.

Matar a alguien en espaldas es hacer trampa - dijo Takato con una vos fria, luego pisa la mano de Freed que hiso que saltara pero el sonríe de una forma demoniaca y le rompe la mano de Freed haciendo que este gritara de dolor, con esos gritos Takato dejo sonreír - Ya callate - dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que Freed saliera volando y se estrellara con las bancas.

Y dejara a Freed inconsciente y fuera del combate, los Gremory vieron como el Joven Tamers venció al sacerdote de una forma un poco cruel aunque ellos pensaron que ya habia sido vencido, pero ahora lo esta aunque vieron a Takato con una mirada seria.

Guilmon conocía esa mirada ya que en sus entrenamientos con el, Guilmon sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no tenia palabras para explicarlo.

"¿Otra vez me pase…? - pensó Takato con una mirada seria mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero luego mira a los demas - Bueno chicos es hora de rescatar a Asia - con una sonrisa luego se dirige hacia ese mueble y con un puñetazo los destrozo.

Pero debajo de ese mueble estaba un pasadizo secreto, Guilmon empezó a olfatear ese pasadizo y luego se sorprende de algo.

Ese olor… Es de Asia - dijo Guilmon mirando a Takato.

Bien, andando - dijo Takato entrando en ese pasadizo secreto que tenia escalones de escaleras que llevaban a abajo.

Bien - dijo Guilmon siguiendo a su Tamers en ese pasadizo secreto.

Vamos - dijo Yuuto mirando a Koneko mientras que ella asistió, luego siguieron a los dos a ese pasadizo secreto.

 **Ahora debajo de la catedral**

Takato y su equipo bajaron de los escalones y vieron un gran sótano llenos de Sacerdote con túnicas y capuchas, pero vieron que estaban orando, pero luego vieron a Asia vestida con un camisón largo, ella está en una plataforma pero ella esta esposada en una cruz de metal.

Veo que llegaron tarde, ahora su Artefacto Sagrado es todo mío - dijo Raynare con una sonrisa y por fin tener el poder que siempre anhelaba.

Esto es un ritual de extracción - dijo Yuuto mirando todos los sacerdote que dieron unas oraciones.

¿Un ritual de extracción? ¿Ósea que…? - dijo Guilmon dándose cuenta de algo, que ese ritual extraerá el Artefacto Sagrado de Asia, aunque eso signifique que ella morirá.

¡No lo hagas Yuma! ¡Tu no eres asi! - grito Takato suplicando que Raynare no hiciera una locura.

Eso hiso que ella lo ignorara, pero dentro de ella no lo quería porque si lo hiciera ella seria odiada por su adorable castaño. Pero en su mente le decía que lo hiciera para vénganse de los humanos que provocaron este dolor.

Lo siento…. Ya es tarde - murmuró Raynare con un tono muy triste.

Ese murmuró nadie lo escucho, pero los únicos que los escucharon fuero Guilmon y Takato eso causó que ellos se pusieran mal lo que escucharon.

La cruz que estaba esposada Asia estaba brillando de un color verde intenso, eso hiso que ella gritara de agonía como si le estaba quitando una parte de ella.

¡Asia! - Grito Guilmon muy preocupado por su amigo que trato de acercarse pero es detenido por una lanza de luz que Raynare lanzo, pero luego exploto haciendo que ellos se estrellara contra un muró.

Pero luego vieron, que el Ritual termino dejando a una Asia agotada apunto de morir, pero luego vieron que algo salía de su cuerpo una especie orbe de energia verde, pero luego es tomada por Raynare que lo pone dentro de ella.

Guilmon vio cómo su amiga su única amiga estaba a punto de morir, vio el cuerpo de Asia con la cabeza inclinada y un tirante se salió mostrando un pecho a descubierto, a Guilmon le faltaba el aire y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos trato de aguantar el llanto pero no pudo.

¡Asia! - grito el podre Digimon rojo con toda su fuerza a su difunta amiga.

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Takato: Aún hay tiempo para poder salvarte.**

 **Raynare: No lo entiendes ya nadie me salvara… Ahora solo…. ¡Déjate matar!**

 **Guilmon: Nadie tiene la culpa por lo que paso y no hay razón enojarse por ello.**

 **Dohnaseek: Es hora de comenzar con el plan.**

 **Guilmon: En el próximo capítulo del El Poder del Peligro DxD: Compasión, Traición y Ejecución**

 **Takato: Esta vez hare que ese mal nacido sufra en el infierno.**

 **Hola a todos, lamento la demora es que estuve con siento pendientes. Pero ahora tal vez pueda hacer unos fic aunque me demore lo hare.**

 **Por cierto, si le gusto este fic comenten y una cosa el este Fic tambien está en el Wattpad espero que lo lean.**

 **Bueno aquí me despido y recuerden.**

" **Un fanfic sin terminar, es un fanfic que hacer"**

 **¡Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Compasión, Traición y Ejecución**

En el parque de Khuo, estaba una monja sentada en una banca con un libro con el nombre de la "Biblia" en sus manos, y esa monja es Asia con una sonrisa y luego aparto la mirada del libro y vio a una pequeña criatura tierna y roja, con dientes algo afilados y con orejas en forma de alas de murciélago. Esa criatura es Gigimon que estaba acostado en el regazo de Asia.

Dormía tranquilamente hasta incluso sintió las caricias de Asia, con sus suaves y delicadas manos, eso hiso que abriera los ojos y mirara a Asia que le deba una bella sonrisa e incluso él lo hacia.

Pero esta escena se estaba quebrando como un espejo que mostraba la verdadera realidad, mostrando a Asia en la plataforma encadenada con la cabeza abajo, y Guilmon que tendría las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por ver como una persona especial para el morir sin un signo de vida.

¡Asia! – grito Guilmon con toda sus fuerzas el nombre de la monja que estaba a punto de morir.

Al fin lo tengo, el Artefacto Sagrado es todo mío – dijo Raynare mirando el brillo esmeralda en sus mano y luego lo traspasa en su cuerpo sintió una pequeña sensación extraña pero un poco placentera – Oh… Eso es, se siente bien tener este Artefacto Sagrado jejeje – muy satisfecha por tener lo que ella quiso, el Artefacto Sagrado de la Curación del Crespúsculos, pero no se sintió un poco satisfecha ya que sintió una especie de mirada que la preocupaba, ella vio que esa mirada era la de Takato que estaba cubierta por el pelo de su cabello – Y. Que te parece Takato ahora si me odias, si quieres puedo hacer que mueras en este momento. ¡Acaben con el! – dando la orden a unos de los sacerdotes encapuchados para que atacaran con sus armas en las manos a Takato.

¡Maldición! Son demasiados. Pero podremos con ellos si nos unimos – Dijo Yuuto poniéndose en posición de combate con su espada en sus manos, pero luego mira como Takato se acerca con unos pasos lentos hacia los sacerdotes hasta incluso unos de ellos dio un salto hacia a el para atacarlo en picada - ¡Takato! – gritando por ver como su amigo seria atacado por ese Sacerdote.

 **Protocolo de ataque N°3: Ojo Maldito** – dijo Takato mirando con su ojo derecho a todos los sacerdotes mostrando el verdadero horror de ver a un gran dragón atrás de el que rugía una llamas de su boca hacia ellos, pero lo que no sabia era una ilusión para que ellos quedaran inconscientes y no se intervengan en esta situación.

Takato empezó a caminar hacia la plataforma, pero Raynare se lo impediría, ella lanzo unas dos lanzas de luz hacia el, unas de las lanzas se había trabado en la pierna derecha y en su hombro izquierdo. Pero esas lanzas no le impedirían avanzar hacia Raynare, luego de llegar miro fijamente a ella a unos centímetros a su rostro.

Al estar los dos mirándose fijamente, parecía como si el lugar estaba a punto de ser destruido, pero luego Takato dio un pequeño suspiro.

Porque lo hiciste – dijo Takato haciendo que Raynare se sorprenda por lo que dijo, el sentía la culpa por no ayudar a Asia pero sintió algo mas, sentía que era su culpa por no ayudar a Raynare que no lo hiciera – Tu nunca fuiste así, pero por culpa de esos sacerdotes – señalando a esos sacerdotes noqueados en el suelo- "Sobretodo el" – recordando como Dohnaseek le conto a todos los sacerdotes codiciosos que Raynare era un Ángel que vino al cielo - Pero, ahora entendí que habías sufrido mucho por culpa de lo que te habían torturado, y sobre todo te había dado algo importante - liberando una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo, por lo que Raynare hiso e intruso no pudo ayudarla de su ambición al poder.

Con todo eso Raynare estaba sintiéndose mas peor por dentro ella quiso llorar, pero no dejaría que sus emociones la controlara ya que logro lo que ella quiso, y ahora tiene otra cosa en común. Creo una lanza de luz y le traba en el abdomen de Takato hasta traspasarlo, y miro a Takato con una sonrisa desquiciada.

No voy a caer de nuevo en eso, Takato – dijo Raynare con esa sonrisa, y que no caería en las emociones del castaño de nuevo y no dejar que sus sentimientos se intervinieran en su objetivo – Solo espero que vayas preparando para que te mande directamente al infierno – con mucha determinación para acabar con la vida del joven Tamers.

Takato pudo ver como ella trabo su lanza hacia el y vio esa sonrisa diabólica y una mirada despiadada, eso lo entendería. Sin embargo, el sintió que dentro de ella no lo quería hacer porque ella lo apreciaba, así que no tuvo mas opción.

¿Si eso es lo que quieres, Yuma, no, Raynare? – pregunto Takato tomando la mano de Raynare que sujetaba la lanza que estaba trabada en el – Pelearemos – con una mirada sin vida mostrándole el verdadero terror hacia Raynare.

Ella puede sentir que esa mirada era muy tenebrosa hasta incluso vio como su vida empezaba desde cero, pero se recomponía y le dio un golpe en el rostro de Takato haciendo que el la soltara, mientras que ella despliego sus alas y voló hacia arriba.

Guilmon – dijo Takato sin mirar atrás luego de que camarada estaba detrás de el – Rescata a Asia aun le queda un poco de tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda estar contigo, no lo desperdicies – empezando a caminar hacia Raynare con la mirada cubierta por la oscuridad, pero luego su ojo derecho se abre y mira a Raynare.

Guilmon se había acercado a esa cruz que Asia estaba esposada, luego usa sus garras para romper las cadenas para que Asia sea liberada y luego la atrapa y la sujeta en la forma nupcial luego mira a su Tamers, ya que el esta preocupado de que el haga algo estúpido.

Dio un gran salto desde la plataforma hacia el suelo a lado de Yuuto y Koneko y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Vámonos, Takatomon puede hacerlo solo – dijo Guilmon con un tono un poco frio mientras se acerca hacia las escaleras.

Claro – dijo Yuuto que parecía un poco confundido por la actitud del camarada de Takato así que lo sigue.

Pero Koneko, sintió algo que la preocupaba al ver como dijo el Digimon dragón, se empezaba preocupar a un más por Guilmon luego lo sigue hacia las escaleras.

¿Parece que somos tú y yo? Takato – pregunto Raynare con una sonrisa y fijándose que no había nadie del sótano aunque estaban los sacerdote noqueados por el Tamers – Esta vez, hare que tu muerte sea de la mas dolorosas y lentas que nadie pudo resistir – con una sonrisa diabólica, ella esta preparada para acabar con el castaño de una vez por todas.

"Yuma, se que no pude salvar a Asia, pero. Juro que te sacare de esa oscuridad y esa ambición" – pensó el Tamers decidido para ayudar a Raynare cueste lo que cueste – Espero, que no falles y lo hagas bien. Raynare – con una sonrisa mientras lo mira fijamente.

"¿Ya no me dice Yuma? Que bueno, pero. ¿Qué este dolor que hay en mi, acaso ya no está interesado? ¡Ah! ¡¿En que estoy pensando tengo que acabar con ese tonto de una vez por todas?!" – pensó Raynare y no desconcentrase en ese dolor que hay en su interior, y ahora va hacia Takato a toda velocidad con una lanza de luz en su mano.

 **Ahora con Rias y Sona**

Los tres Ángeles Caídos, han empezado a lanzar sus lanzas hacia Rias y Sona pero Akeno uso uno de los círculos mágicos como escudos y Tsubaki protegió a Sona con una especie de campo de fuerza invisible.

Vaya, esto será un poco difícil de acabar con ellas, pero al menos las estamos debilitando – dijo Mittelt sentada en una rama de un árbol con una pequeña queja pero estaba con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, solo hay que hacer que estas niñas se debiliten para el gran final – dijo Kalawarner con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa y con una sed de sangre.

Concuerdo contigo, Kalawarner – dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa mientras que sus dedos sujetaban su sombrero – "Solo necesito, hacer que estas niñas usen todo su poder para acabar con nosotros, si no mi plan no funcionara" – con la mano en su bolsillo de la gabardina y así que su plan de fingir sus muertes sea completada para robarles los poderes de Kalawarner y Mittelt.

Por cierto, ahora que sabemos que ese niño está aquí no creo que pueda vencer a Raynare, ya que ella debe esta poseyendo un gran poder por quitarle el Artefacto Sagrado a esa destechada monja – dijo Kalawarner y creyendo que Takato no podría contra Raynare ahora.

De eso te equivocas – dijo Sona para que Kalawarner la pueda oír bien lo que acaba de decir.

¿Ah? ¿A qué te refiero que me equivoco? – pregunto Kalawarner por la pregunta que hiso Sona hacia Takato.

¿Es que ustedes no lo saben? – Pregunto Rias con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa ya que ella ahora tiene la atención – Takato, es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier Ángel, Demonio o Dios de un nivel mas alto – haciendo que los tres Ángeles se sorprenda por oír lo que dijo Rias.

 **Ahora con Takato y Raynare**

Takato esquivaba los ataques de Raynare en una distancia cerca, mientras que Raynare estaba tratando de atacar a Takato con su lanza de luz, pero luego el castaño dio un gran salto hacia arriba con unos giros pero, vio como Raynara voló hacia el para atacarlo en el aire con su lanza en sus manos, pero se impulsó en el aire hacia abajo en donde esta suelo, aunque eso no significaba que Raynare dejara de atacar, el vio como ella lanzaba unas series de lanzas de luz como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas. Takato empezó a correr evitando que esas lanzas no los alcancen luego miro hacia esa pared y tuvo una idea, dio un pequeño salto hacia la pared luego ve a Raynare en el aire y se impulsa hacia ella con sus pies en la pared.

Raynare vio que Takato se había impulsado hacia ella, pero ella lo atrapa tomando su ante-brazo derecho y estaba apunto de clavar su lanza hacia el pecho del Tamers, pero en un movimiento inesperado el se acerco hacia y la abraza con sus piernas en la cintura de Raynare.

"¿Pero cómo?" – pensó Raynare mirando como el castaño la abraza con sus piernas y luego vio como unas alas blancas se materializara en la espalda.

Pensabas que no eras la única en tener alas, Raynare. Pues que mal porque yo si tengo alas hasta incluso – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, luego usa toda su energía en su mano izquierda para materializar en una especie de espada de energía blanca – Tengo una espada, hecha de mi propia energía – usa la espada para dar un pequeño rasguño en el abdomen, pero ella lo suelta y se aleja para esquivar ese corte para no ser dañada, mientras que Takato usa sus alas para volar de la misma forma que Raynare – **Protocolo de Armamento N°2 y 3: Alas Blancas y Blutgang**. Estas lista para el round dos, Raynare – con una sonrisa y estar listo para el round dos contra Raynare.

¡Maldito! ¡No te creas que puedas derrotarme con esas cosas! – dijo Raynare bastante cabreada por la arrogancia de Takato, y va directamente hacia el a toda marcha, mientras que Takato hace lo mismo, y así chocan sus armas creando una pequeña explosión destellante.

 **Ahora con Guilmon y lo demás**

Guilmon y junto con los Gremory habían llegado al pasillo de la catedral con Asia en sus brazos, luego deja el cuerpo de Asia en el suelo suavemente para no dañarla.

Asia – dijo Guilmon muy preocupado por el bienestar de Asia ya que no le queda tiempo.

Guil…mon – dijo Asia débilmente mientras abre sus ojos para verlo por última vez.

Calma… Todo estará bien, solo tranquila – dijo Guilmon tratando de calmarse porque Asia no le quedaba fuerzas.

Guilmon… Lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara, yo, yo solo quería que estuvieras bien, porque verte dañado por mi seguridad no lo soportaba – dijo Asia liberando unas lagrimas, ya que ella no soportaba ver a su único amigo arriesgar su vida por ella.

No te preocupe, Asia, Guilmon puede soportar todo eso. Pero… - dijo Guilmon tomando la mano de Asia con su garra mientras que Guilmon libera unas lagrimas – Guilmon… No podrá soportar que Asia se vaya…sniff…sniff… yo quiero que Asia viva para para que ella conozca todo a los amigos de Guilmon…sniff… así para que Asia no sienta estar sola…sniff…sniff… y también quiero que ella pruebe el pan que Takatomon preparo para que nosotros comamos…. – empezaba a dar unos llantos haciendo que los Gremory se sintiera mal por el, hasta incluso Koneko trato de controlarse para no llorar por ver como alguien amable y bondadoso como Guilmon llore por ver como alguien que conoce y se vuelve su amigo muera así, pero luego Guilmo sintió la mano de Asia en su mejilla.

Me alegro que haya más como tú, Guilmon. Hasta puedo decir que ellos son muy amables – dijo Asia con una sonrisa en sus labios y sabiendo que Guilmon no es el único ser en este mundo.

Lo hay, Terriermon puede ser un poco bromista pero es un gran amigo, y Renamon puede ser algo seria y un poco distante pero estoy seguro que les agradarías, luego esta Calumon es un gran amigo aunque a veces se mete en problema pero ella es una gran amiga e incluso nunca te dejaría, luego esta Guardromon, Marineangemon y Cibedramon hasta los amigos de Takato podrán ser tus amigos. Ellos son muy, muy simpáticos y nunca dejarían a nadie ni a ningún amigo, Asia. Solo por favor no te vayas, porque si mueres Guilmon, Guilmon no podrá seguir… - dijo Guilmon que lloraba aun más porque Asia no le quedaba pocas energías para seguir viva.

Guilmon. Gracias, gracias por ser el primer amigo en mi vida. Estoy tan feliz de que siempre sigamos siendo amigos – dijo Asia usando todas las fuerzas quedaban en su cuerpo se acerca a Guilmon y le da un beso en la frente – Te…Amo… - con su última palabra Asia estaba a punto de desplomarse hacia el suelo pero es sujetada por Guilmon.

Asia – dijo Guilmon empezando a llorar y abraza el cuerpo sin vida de Asia, pero luego siente que alguien lo abraza y vio a Koneko abrazándolo en la espalda para consolarlo – Konekomon – dijo con un tono muy triste por haber perdido a su amiga.

Shhh… Calma, puede ser duro pero hay que aguantar – dijo Koneko con una voz muy tranquilizante que calmaba al podre Dragón que lloraba por la perdida de su amiga, con eso hiso que Guilmon se calmara – Juro que acabaremos a esa Ángel por haber hecho esto – decidida para acabar con Raynare de una vez por todas.

No hay razón para vénganse – dijo Guilmon haciendo que los Gremory se sorprenda por lo que dijo el dinosaurio rojo – Takato me enseño que la venganza solo son para aquellos que solo son guiado por la ira y la furia, hasta incluso no hay forma de llenar ese vacío en su interior – con un tono bastante tranquilo, luego se limpió las lágrimas y deja el cuerpo de Asia lentamente en el suelo.

Los Gremory habían entendido lo que dijo el dinosaurio rojo, hasta incluso Yuuto entendió que su venganza hacia los sacerdotes solo era una tontería, pero esta decidido que detendrá a cada uno de ellos para que nadie sea parte de ese proyecto.

Entiendo – dijo Koneko que lo tomo con mucha calma ya que ella no quería ver a una gran persona como Guilmon llorar.

Takatomon – dijo Guilmon mirando el suelo y luego pone su Garras ahí – "Solo espero que pueda ayudar a Yumamon hacer la persona que usted conoció" – lo dijo en su pensamiento mientras le deseaba suerte a su Tamers.

 **Ahora con Rias y Sona**

Luego de que Rias y Sona le dijeran que Takato era mas fuerte que cualquiera como en el infierno, el cielo eso causo esos Ángeles dieran una gran carcajada por algo que conto esas dos.

¿Je crees que eso nos preocupas? Pues ¡Que mal! Ya que ella tiene la ventaja para acabar con ese niño de una vez por todas, ya que el siente algo por ella. Ese tonto enamorado perderá por culpa de sus sentimientos por ella – dijo Mittelt con una sonrisa arrogante pero luego miro como Rias y Sona incrementaran aún más su poder creando una atmosfera que podría sentir el terror y el verdadero caos.

¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijeron las dos elevando aún más su poder hasta que unas aura azul y roja aparecieron ante ellas que levantaban sus pelos.

¿Pero que mierda pasa con esas dos? – dijo Mittelt un poco asustada por el poder de las dos herederas que seguía incrementando sin parar.

Vaya, vaya Eso no tiene nada de gracioso decir cosas que podrían irritar a la gente e incluso a personas que no deberías meterte – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en los labios, pero en su interior estaba celosa ya que no quiere que su lindo y sexy Takato se enamorara de una Ángel Caída, pero luego se dio cuenta que podría tener la oportunidad.

Es verdad, han cavado sus propias tumbas – dijo Tsubaki con un tono bastante serio, pero ella también siente celos, a pesar de conocer un poco a Takato ella lo considera lindo y un chico perfecto para cualquier chica hasta incluso para ella.

Oh… enserio, pues que mal. Solo espero que Raynare no mate a ese niño ya que me gustaría saber que tan resistente y bueno es… – dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa seductora mientras lamia con su lengua sus labios – En una cama conmigo – con un tono bastante pervertido y con ansia de violar a un castaño con google amarillos.

Eso demarro la gota en el vaso, Rias y Sona estaban celosas más que eso estaban a punto de explotar ya que no solo hay un sucio Ángel Caído sino dos que quieren a su futuro y lindo sirviente, hasta incluso una de ellas lo quiere quitar su inocencia, eso hiso que ellas incrementara aún más sus poder.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Kalawarner, ahora ellas nos van matar! – dijo Mittelt con mucho miedo de ser asesinada por las dos herederas.

No vamos a dejar que le hagan eso a mi lindo, tierno, encantado y futuro sirviente! – Gritaron las dos al final con mucho arranque, y liberaran su poder, Sona creo un dragón en forma de agua y Rias lanzara un gran rayo oscuro con tono rojizo hacia los tres Ángeles Caídos.

"¡Ahora!" – pensó Dohnaseek volando hacia el ataque de las dos herederas y sacando una especie de canica negra que creo tres clones de ellos luego fue directo hacia Mittelt y Kalawarner y las tomo de las manos para irse mientras que esos clones recibieran ese ataque que los convirtió en solo plumas.

Eso es lo que les pasa cuando hablan así de mi lindo y tierno Takato – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Espera como que tu lindo y tierno Takato, Sona?! – pregunto Rias muy celosa ya que no quiere que nadie tome lo que algún día será suyo.

¡¿Eso digo mismo digo de ti?! ¡¿Rias?! – pregunto Sona en la misma forma que Rias, ya que ella no quiere que su lindo Takato este con alguien como Rias.

Presidenta, es mejor dejar de discutir. Tenemos un deber que hay que cumplir – dijo Tsubaki a Sona para completar el deber que ellas tienen.

Estoy concuerdo con ella, Presidenta. Hay un deber que hay que completar – dijo Akeno en la misma forma que Tsubaki dijo.

Bien, lo haremos ahora – dijo Sona mirando a su Reina pero luego miro a Rias – Tienes suerte esta vez, Rias. Pero recuerda. Que algún día Takato será mío – lo dijo con un tono bastante serio y amenazador, decidida de tener a Takato sin importar con quien se enfrente, luego empezó a caminar hacia la catedral abandonada.

¡Eso será en tus sueños! – dijo Rias en el mismo tono que Sona, y decidida de tener a Takato aunque tenga que seducirlo con su cuerpo o enfrentarse con cualquiera, pero ahora empezó a caminar hacia la catedral – Akeno, andando.

Si, Presidenta – dijo Akeno recibiendo la orden de su Rey luego sigue a Rias – "Debo tener a Takato, no puedo dejar que Rias y la Presi del consejo me ganen e incluso ella" – mirando a Tsubaki – "Puedo notar que ella se esta enamorando de mi tierno Takato poco a poco, jejeje. Tendré que jugar un poco sucio para hacer que el pequeño Takato se fije solo en mi" – con una gran idea en su mente para dominar al joven Tamers tendrá que seducirlo de una forma diferente para tenerlo para ella sola.

 **Ahora en lo más profundo del bosque**

(Suspiro) No hemos salvado, quien pensaría que Dohnaseek tendría una canica de duplicación, ahora ellas no saben si estamos muertas – dijo Mittelt sentada y apoyada en un árbol con mucha calma.

Es verdad, pero como fue que lo consiguió, solo aquellos que están en la facción de Ángeles Caídos, la pueden usar en caso de emergencia – dijo Kalawarner y mientras miro a Dohnaseek que estaba de espalda, parecía que tramaba algo.

"Ya es tiempo de hacer mi movida" – pensó Dohnaseek sacando de su saco la esfera oscura que su amo Kokabiel le entrego para su plan – "Solo tengo que hacer que ellas lo toquen y luego obtendré el poder para acabar con esas niñas y ser el sublíder de los Ángeles Caídos" – empezando a sonreír luego da la vuelta y mira a las dos Ángeles – Escuchen, no vamos a tener una oportunidad para acabar con ellas, así que se me ocurre algo para vencerlas a las dos – mostrando la esfera oscura que emanaba una especie de tiniebla – Solo necesito que unas de ustedes dos la toquen – luego mira a Mittelt – Porque no la toma Mittelt – lanzándola hacia a Mittelt mientras que ella lo atrapa.

¿Pero qué cosa es esta? – pregunto Mittelt algo confundida por ver esa esfera, pero luego siente que su cuerpo se debilita y empieza desplomarse en el suelo muy cansada y la esfera rueda en el suelo a los pies de Dohnaseek – "Mi cuerpo, no tengo energía ¿Pero cómo es que me siento más cansada?" – en su pensamiento mientras que trato de levantarse pero era inútil, todo su cuerpo estaba débil.

¡Mittelt! – grito Kalawarner mirando como su amigo estaba en el suelo sin moverse, luego voltea y mira a Dohnaseek - ¡¿Qué significa esto, Dohnaseek?! – pregunto y tratando de no estar en pánico lo que pasaba.

Es muy fácil de decirlo, mi querida Kalawarner – dijo Dohnaseek mostrando la esfera que empezaba parpadear a cada segundo de un brillo morado – Tome prestado el poder y la fuerza de Mittelt. Así, para que mi plan de acabar con esas niñas sea fácil. Pero, para ello necesito la fuerza de las tres para tener el poder que siempre he deseado. Pero como ahora lo sabes tendré que amordazarte para que no escapes – se acercaba a cada paso que hacia que Kalawarner retrocediera con un poco de miedo – Se una buena niña, y deja que tenga tu energía. Kalawarner.

Ella estaba asustada, luego miro a Mittelt en el suelo y no podría dejar a su amiga aquí con el, pero no tendría que otra que luchar para que este bastardo gane, libero sus alas para poder volar, pero Dohnaseek fue muy rápido y recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo manda estrellarse en un árbol, lastimada Kalawarner trata de levantarse pero es sujetada por Dohnaseek, el, la sujeta del cuello y la levanta mientras que su otra mano tenía la esfera.

Era mejor que te quedara quieta, Kalawarner. Pero, me has ignorado y es hora que me des algo a cambio como perdón, y eso es. Tu poder – dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa macabra y pone la esfera en el cuerpo de Kalawarner haciendo que ella se debilitara y la esfera empezara a parpadear a cada segundo, haciendo que el sonría a un mas – Dos menos. Falta uno – soltando a Kalawarner haciendo que ella caiga en el suelo y se apoyara en el árbol.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que una, se había escapado. Mittelt trato caminar aún más rápido pero por falta de energía no podía, luego recordó a Guilmon en su batalla, eso hiso que se moviera un poco más rápido hacia la catedral.

 **Ahora dentro de la catedra**

Había un gran silencio, y ese silencio era porque nadie iba decir nada lo que acaba de ocurrir, y el silencio fue interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta, pero no estaba sola, Rias y Sona y sus reinas habían entrado a la catedral.

Ambas miraron a Guilmon y los dos sequito de Rias, y por ultimo vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Asia en el suelo. Ellas pudieron ver la expresión de tristeza del gran dinosaurio rojo. Ambas se habían acercaron.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿En dónde está Takato? – Pregunto Sona queriendo saber lo que pasa aquí y luego vio el cuerpo sin vida de Asia - ¿Quién es ella? – mirando a la persona sin vida.

¿Ella es? – pregunto Rias mirando al dinosaurio rojo que asistía con la cabeza con un poco de tristeza – Conque había pasado… En verdad lo siento Guilmon. Haremos que esa Ángel pague por lo que ha hecho – muy decidida de acabar con Raynare por haber hecho eso a un amigo de su querido Takato.

No hay que recurrir a la venganza, Riasmon – dijo Guilmon haciendo que RIas se sorprenda lo que dijo el Dinosaurio rojo.

P-Pero Guilmon… Ellos hicieron esto a tu querida amiga y no podemos dejar que hagan…- dijo Rias pero es interrumpida por Guilmon que clavo su garras en el suelo y luego mirara a Rias con su mirara afinada causándole el miedo en su interior.

He dicho que no. La venganza solo trae vacío en el interior de las personas. Créeme, lo se porque Guilmon ante vengaba la muerte de alguien por culpa de cierto conocido. Pero note que el solo fue víctima del poder que el poseía y de la envidia de todos por no tener el poder que el quería, es la razón por la que Guilmon no se vengara porque – dijo Guilmon cambiando por una mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos que salían sin parar – Guilmon, no sería el mismo que Takatomon conoció o Asia conoce. Nadie conocería aun Guilmon vengativo – bajando la cabeza y demarrando aún mas las lágrimas eso hiso que todos los Gremory y hasta Sona, Tsubaki lo entendían ya que Guilmon no están vengativo o hace lo correcto.

Entiendo – dijo Rias entendiendo la pregunta de Guilmon, ya que ella si venga la muerte de un camarada, nadie la conocería hasta incluso Takato no la vería con buenos ojos – No vengaremos la muerte de tu amiga – poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Guilmon haciendo que él se tranquilice.

Yo también lo entendí, pero ¿Podrías decirnos en donde esta Takato? – Dijo Sona al final pregunto por su lindo Takato.

Él está debajo de este lugar – dijo Guilmon poniendo una garra en el suelo que señalaba que Takato estaba en el sótano – Él se está enfrentado contra Yumamon.

Bien, iremos para ayudarlo – dijo Rias lista para ayudar a Takato para derrotar a la Ángel Caída.

No. Takatomon puede derrotarla, no será necesario ayudarlo – dijo Guilmon a Rias ya que Takato siempre esta bien en cada enfrentamiento solo.

Pero… - dijo Rias bastante preocupada por lo que acaba de saber, de que Takato tiene sentimiento por esa Ángel Caída.

Rias – dijo Sona poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga y rival, dando una mirada de creencia – Hay que creer lo que dijo Guilmon. Estoy segura que Takato estará bien – con una sonrisa, pero una parte de ella quería ayudar a Takato pero es mejor creer en el y lo que dijo Guilmon.

Esta bien – dijo Rias aun preocupada por su adorable Takato ya que el se convirtió una parte de su vida – "Takato, por favor ten mucho cuidado" – pensó muy preocupada por su querido Takato.

"Takato, no mueras por favor" – pensó Sona por su lindo y tierno Takato que vuelva sano y salvo.

 **Ahora con Takato y Raynare**

En el sótano se oyeron choques de metales pero esos metales eran de energía. Ahora Takato y Raynare estaban parados en el suelo, con algunas heridas, pero gracias a la curación del crepúsculos que Raynare le arrebato a Asia para curar sus heridas, pero Takato aun tenia heridas que son capas de matar alguien dejándolo desangrado hasta morir, pero gracias a la resistencia al dolor y al desangrado.

"No puedo dejar que ese maldito me gane esta vez, ¡Tengo que matarlo!" – pensó Raynare algo cansada por pelear contra Takato, ya que usa toda sus fuerzas en el combate y concentrando en sanar sus heridas usando la curación del crepúsculos que gastaba energía.

Takato podía seguir luchando contra Raynare, pero luego sintió una especie de clic en su cabeza, el pudo sentir dos energías disminuyendo y una incrementando poco a poco. El pudo reconocer de quienes son esas energías.

"Esa rata traidora, ya hiso su movida" – pensó Takato sintiendo el poder de Mittelt y Kalawarner que disminuyeran y el de Dohnaseek incrementara un poco – "Tengo que hacer entrar en razón a Yuma para que se vaya lejos de aquí" – mirando a Raynare y dando un pequeño suspiro que liberaba todo sus estrés - Yuma tienes que irte de aquí, ahora mismo.

¿Irme de aquí? ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – pregunto Raynare muy confundida de lo que pasa.

¡Escucha! ¡Ese maldito de Dohnaseek, la van a traicionar a ustedes tres y no solo eso, el robara sus poderes para hacerse mas fuerte! ¡El fue causante de que sus vidas sean un infierno! – dijo Takato a Raynare toda la verdad haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

Cállate… - susurro Raynare sin que nadie la oyera pero Takato lo escucho bien claro – cállate, cállate, cállate ¡Cállate! ¡Todo lo que haces es confundirme, tú y tus malditas palabras, y tu voz muy re confortable! ¡Hace que debo hacer con mi vida! ¡No sé si matarte o amarte! ¡Herirte o besarte! ¡Todo lo que dices, hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco y eso me confunde! ¡Porque tienes que apareces en un lugar así! ¡Mi vida ante era acabar con los humanos y poseer el Artefacto Sagrado de esta monja! ¡Pero tú! Pero tu… - dijo Raynare liberando unas lágrimas que salía de sus ojos por tener la vida muy miserable por la llegada de Takato, pero dentro de ella su vida cambio por tener esa cita falsa que se volvió muy, muy linda y tranquila hasta se volvió como si fuera un sueño en donde ella sería la princesa que sería salvada de su oscuridad y males del pasado por su caballero carmesí con armadura blanca, pero ahora volviendo a la realidad- Habías llegado en mi vida y eso… Me cofunde.

Takato estaba realmente sorprendido por oír lo que dijo Raynare, estaba confundido, avergonzado y hasta incluso sonrojado. Raynare se enamoró del Tamers pero no sabía que decir, ya que su lengua estaba enredada y trago saliva.

Yo… ¿No lo sabía? ¿De qué tú tienes sentimientos por mí? Es me sorprende – dijo Takato un poco nervioso y no decir algo que podría hacer que se arrepienta.

Te sorprende ¿Verdad? Jejeje. Pero… - dijo Raynare apretando sus puños con fuerzas y vuela hacia Takato, y lo sujeta con fuerza llevándolo hacia arriba - ¡Hare que mueras por culpas de tus acciones! – estrellándolo contra el techo con mucha fuerza, hasta incluso traspaso el techo con toda sus fuerza para que Takato muriera.

 **En los pasillos de la catedral**

¿Pero que es esto? – pregunto Rias sintiendo este temblor que apareció de la nada pero, luego vio que el piso del pasillo fue destrozado, eso hiso que miraran la que hiso eso y vieron a Raynare sujetando aun Takato con heridas muy graves, y luego ella lo lanza contra algunas bancas hasta estrellarse contra un muro haciendo que este cayera al suelo - ¡Takato! – grito con mucha preocupación por ver al ser que ama tirado al suelo con esas heridas, pero luego vio a Raynare que aterrizo al suelo muy cansada dando la oportunidad para que Rias matara con unos de sus rayos de la destrucción pero fue detenida por Guilmon que apareció de frente de ella - ¡Guilmon! ¡¿Qué haces déjame matarla de una vez por todas?! – haciendo que Guilmon se quitara de su camino pero aun el seguía ahí parado.

¡Riasmon! ¡No! ¡Es mejor que Takatomon lo haga! ¡Ya que si la mata! ¡Takatomon la odiara! – grito Guilmon haciendo que ella entiendo lo que dijo el dinosaurio rojo – Escuche, Takatomon quiere ayudar a Yumamon hacer la misma de antes, la misma chica que él conoció cuando él era un niño. Por favor, deja que Takatomon se encargue de esto, porque si lo haces el, la odiara – mirando a los ojos a Rias, haciendo que ella comprenda lo que dijo él.

Ella entendió todo lo que dijo, pero nunca supo que esa Ángel era una conocida de Takato pero sabía algo. Si ella la mata él. La odiara con toda su alma, y eso no quiere que pase jamás.

Ahora ella hace desaparecer su aura, y hiso caso al compañero de su amado castaño para que no sea odiada, luego miro a Sona y entendió que ella no quiere hacerlo aunque dentro de ella lo quiere hacer para que su amado castaño no sufra mas.

De acuerdo… - dijo Rias frustrada por no poder hacer nada para salvar a su preciado Takato – Solo espero que Takato pueda hacer lo que tenga que hace – teniendo que creer lo que el castaño tenga que hacer.

Gracias, Riasmon – dijo Guilmon con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que Rias entendería lo que Takato haría, ahora mira a Takato como se levanta sin problema aunque sus heridas sangraban sin parar pero en un segundo dejaron de sangrar.

Con verlo parado como si nada. Raynare estaba sorprendida por ver como el seguía parado con heridas mortales que dejaron de sangrar en un segundo, eso es lo que le frustraba de ver a su rival parado y vivo sin miedo a la muerte.

Como puede seguir vivo, use todas mis fuerzas para matarte. Pero aun sigues vivo como si nada – dijo Raynare bastante frustrada de nuevo por no acabar con su presa.

¿Cómo puedo seguir vivo? Fácil… - dijo Takato acercándose hacia Raynare con algunos pasos lentos causando un gran temor para ella, y luego se detiene y mira fijamente a los ojos rosados de la Ángel – Tengo varios motivos por cual debo seguir. Uno… lucho para proteger al Mundo Humano y Mundo Digital. Dos, tengo amigos que se preocupan por mi y debo protegerlos aunque eso signifique morir y por últimos Tres, salvar a las personas que necesiten mi ayuda. Esas son mis razones, y sobretodo, ayudar una persona que me ayudo en aquella vez, pero vi que si esa persona quiere matarme pues que lo haga, así para que sus sueños se cumplan ya que a ella le debía un favor y si te soy sincero moriría por esa persona para poder ver esa bella sonrisa que cautivo cuando tenía cinco años – estand muy cerca de Raynare para ver esos ojos que nunca vio hace varios años atrás.

¿No sé de qué hablas? Pero si es la forma de matarte pues… - dijo Raynare creando una lanza de luz y apuntando en el pecho de Takato - ¡Que así sea! – con un sonrisa diabólica y apunto de matar a Takato trabando su lanza en el corazón del Tamers.

¡No lo hagas! – gritaron Rias y Sona al mismo tiempo tratando de detener el ataque que podría matar a Takato. Pero luego vieron que Raynare paro la lanza que estaba unos centímetros en el pecho de Takato.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver como esa Ángel Caída no trata de matar a Takato, estaban muy confundidos. Pero luego vieron como ella libera algunas lágrimas de sus ojos como si ella no quería hacerlo pero luego ella tira su lanza al otro lado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, arriesga tu vida por alguien como yo? – pregunto Raynare muy confundida y con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejan de salir.

Eso es… Porque, quería verte hace siete años – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras sacaba en su cuello una especie de collar de plata con una cruz de plata con una gema pequeña en el centro, haciendo mostrar ese collar a Raynare.

¿Ese collar…? – pregunto Raynare sorprendida por ver ese collar de hace varios años.

Así es. Este es el collar que me entregaste en Shinjuku cuando yo tenía cinco años, en ese momento me había perdido en la ciudad lo recuerdas – dijo Takato con un tono muy confortable.

 **Flash Back**

 **Narración de Takato**

 _ **En ese aquel día, me había perdido solo ver un comercial de las nuevas Digi-cart, en ese entonces estaba llorando con fuerza por haberme perdido, pero fue ahí en donde apareciste.**_

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 _ **¿Estás bien? –**_ **dijo una joven de diez años con el cabello negro largo y lacio con unos bellos ojos de color rosado, vestida con una túnica negra y blanca parecida como una monja.**

 _ **Si…Sniff…Sniff… Es solo que me perdí y no sé cómo llegar a la estación**_ **– dijo el pequeño Takato vestido con una sudadera amarrilla y debajo de esa sudadera lleva puesto una camisa blanca con mangas largas, el lleva puesto un pantalón corto de un color azul profundo y sus tenis son verdes con lados blancos.**

 _ **Calma, te llevare a la estación para que puedas ir a tu casa que dices**_ **– dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios y dispuesta ayudar al pequeño castaño.**

 _ **Si**_ **– dijo Takato asistiendo con la cabeza y confiando en ella que lo llevara seguro a la estación.**

 _ **¡Bien! ¡Vamos!**_ **– dijo la pelinegra sujetando la mano de Takato y llevándolo a la estación de trenes.**

 **Narración de Takato**

 _ **En aquel momento, pude ver que eres muy amable con todos hasta incluso con los niños como yo, ahí fue que entendí que siempre serás una gran personas, pero cuando llegamos a la estación fue ahí el que nunca nos volveríamos a vernos**_

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 _ **Bueno… llegamos a la estación**_ **– dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y viendo al pequeño castaño.**

 _ **Gracias… por haberme ayudado**_ **– dijo el pequeño Takato con una tierna sonrisa.**

 _ **No hay de qué. Por cierto quiero que tengas esto**_ **– dijo la pelinegra sacando de su cuello un collar con cadena de plata con una cruz del mismo color pero en el centro hay esta incrustado una gema azul –** _ **Este collar te dará la suerte del mismo cielo. Estoy segura que te protegerá de todo mal**_ **– entregando su collar en las manos de Takato haciendo que el niño lo viera y se quedó viendo lo lindo que era.**

 _ **Es muy bello. Gracias**_ **… - dijo el pequeño Takato mirando a la pelinegra pero vio que ella no estaba, el pensó que solo tuvo prisa pero luego miro el collar y se lo pone en el cuello –** _ **Juro que nunca me lo quitare**_ **– con una sonrisa en los labios y agradeciendo a la pelinegra por haberlo ayudado.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Y es la razón por la que yo nunca me lo quite, el collar que me dio la suerte tener… – dijo Takato con una sonrisa en sus labios – Buenos amigos… - recordando a todos sus amigos de Shinjuku – y un gran camarada… – haciendo que Guilmon sonriera - Y ahora te encontré – mirando a Raynare muy sorprendida – Puede ser algo raro, pero. Lo raro para mí se volvió una costumbre de creer en las cosas que llevan a una gran aventura y hasta un gran recuentro, ante yo pensaba que nunca nos volveríamos a vernos, pero ahora… - liberando unas lagrimas de sus ojos y dando una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados hasta incluso estaba sonrojado – Nos volvemos a ver. Yuma.

Todo esos, Raynare pudo recordar a ese niño que ayudo en la calle pero nunca supo que ese niño era el, la persona que queria matar o amar. Pero ahora una parte de ella se va y otra parte crece sin parar haciendo que ella liberara las lágrimas pero no de tristeza sino unas de felicidad de volver a ver a ese niño.

Ahora ella sale de su forma de Ángel, y lleva la misma ropa que uso en la cita que ella tuvo con Takato, luego de salirse de esa forma. Ella abraza con mucha fuerza a Takato y liberando unas lagrimas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su tierno castaño.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo no quise… Yo no quise que esto pasara – dijo Raynare llorando por lo que ella hiso por su tonta ambición de tener el poder sin ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

No te preocupes… esto no es para nada tu culpa… Yuma – dijo Takato tranquilizando a Raynare devolviendo el abrazo.

Eso hiso que Yuma empezara a llorar con un gran llanto, a pesar de lo ocurrido aun se sigue culpando por lo que hiso, y ahora hará lo imposible para remediarlo.

Todos los Demonios estaban sorprendidos por ver como Takato ayudo a esa Ángel Caída, excepto Guilmon ya que él, sabia de esa Ángel. Ya que Takato le conto todo.

Después de unos minutos, Raynare dejo de llorar y fue en donde esta el cuerpo sin vida de Asia, ella se sacó el Artefacto Sagrado de sí misma y lo ha puesto dentro de Asia, pero eso no hiso que Asia volviera a la vida, luego ve a Guilmon que tenía una mirada borrosa.

Guilmon… En verdad lo siento… Yo quería que esto…- dijo Raynare a Guilmon culpándose a si misma por su ambición que no noto la consecuencia.

No te preocupes – dijo Guilmon haciendo que Raynare se sorprenda – Esto no es tu culpa, Takatomon me había contado todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que te hicieron. Estaba en tu derecho vengarte de los humanos tomando el poder de alguien, aunque ese alguien es Asia que nunca la volverá hablar ni verla, pero se que ella podrá descansar en paz por poder ayudar a una perdida – mirando el cielo y luego sintió algo que lo abrazaba ese abrazo era el fantasma de Asia que lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con esas palabras, Raynare sintió como un gran peso Salió de su cuerpo pero eso no cambiaría nada sino puede traer la vida de la persona que el amigo de Takato.

Creo que es hora de pagarle a ustedes dos – dijo Rias teniendo la atención de los dos.

¿Pagarnos? – pregunto Takato muy confundido en lo que dijo Rias.

¡Exacto! No lo recuerdas, yo te debía un favor por llevar un contrato a la persona de ese departamento – dijo Rias a Takato haciendo que recuerdo el pobre cliente que murió a mano de Freed.

Si, pero no pude hacerlo porque el sinvergüenza de Freed lo mato – dijo Takato recordando al cliente que no pudo salvar por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Pero, ese trabajo no se basaba en completarlo darle un contrato alguien era para saber que ustedes dos estuvieran bien, además… - dijo Rias acercándose hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Asia – Rechazaste la anterior oferta que te di en aquella vez, pude notar que eres un chico muy especial Takato estoy seguro que las cosas que hagas las harás bien – haciendo que Takato se asombrara de las palabras que Rias dijo ya que nadie le había dicho esas palabras en su vida, solo sus amigos pudieron apoyarlo en su soledad - Bien es hora – haciendo aparecer un cirulo mágico con una caja en ella, Rias abre la caja y muestra una pieza de ajedrez del Alfil y la pone en el centro del pecho.

¿Riasmon vas a rencarnar a Asia? – pregunto Guilmon en lo que Rias estaba haciendo.

Exactamente Guilmon, te traeré a Asia pero como demonio ya que es un favor que debo pagarte a ti y Takato, es lo único que puedo hacer – dijo Rias tratando de pagar el favor que ella debía a esos dos no por el trabajo sino por estar sanos y salvos, ahora el ambiente había cambiado se sentía muy silencioso – _**Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre y a ti, Asia Argento permite que tu alma descienda a la tierra una vez mas conviértete en mi esclava como tu nueva ama, te concedo la segunda oportunidad en esta vida**_ – haciendo que la pieza del Alfil entre dentro de Asia luego de unos segundos Asia abre los ojos y ve a todo a su alrededor.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – pregunto Asia sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¡Asia! – grito Guilmon abrazando a Asia con toda su fuerza haciendo que Asia se sorprenda – Me alegro que estés de vuelta no, no sabes cómo me sentí cua-cuando te iba perder porque si ti Guilmon no podría continuar – lo dijo mientras liberaba esas lagrimas llena de felicidad hacia Asia.

Ella estaba asombrada, pero aun recuerda lo que pasaba ella había muerto eso hiso que liberara unas lágrimas mientras que consola a Guilmon dándole un abrazo y tratando de relajarlo porque ella no le gustaría ver a su mejor amigo llorar.

Tranquilo Guilmon, ya estoy bien no te preocupes. Si, solo no llores porque no tolero verte llorar – dijo Asia con una bella sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amigo para relajarlo.

Si – asistió Guilmon dejando de llorar sabiendo que Asia esta de vuelta y esta vez hara lo posible para protegerla.

Al ver todo esto todos se alegraron por ver como el Digimon virus recupero a su querida amiga, hasta Takato se alegro por ver que Asia haya vuelto e incluso derramo una lagrima por ver esta escena.

Aunque una estaba feliz y a la vez celosa, y esa Koneko ya que ella también se alegra que Asia haya vuelto para que Guilmon nunca dejara de llorar, pero a la vez estaba celosa por ver como ella hace lo posible para que Guilmon sea feliz.

Pero ahora Raynare quería disculparse con Asia por quitarle la vida, pero los nervios evitaba que ella no podria disculparse con ella, pero de la nada sintió algo en su mano izquierda y vio la mano de su amado castaño dándole esa sonrisa que deshizo los nervios que había en su ser haciendo que ella se armara de valor y se fue en donde esta Asia.

Asia – dijo Raynare teniendo la atención de la monja de la cual estaba asustada por lo que le ocurrió a ella – Yo… Yo lo siento – poniéndose de rodilla y pidiendo disculpa de sus actos que causaron que la mataran – Por mi tonta ambición y mi ansia de poder no me había dado cuenta lo que hice, solo espero que me perdones y si no lo estas es tu derecho estar enojada conmigo por siempre y si es necesario dejare que me mates con tus propias manos para poder emendar mis errores.

Con esas palabras nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Rias ni Sona hasta incluso Takato se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

Asia estaba confundida por lo que ella tendría que hacer, odiarla, perdonarla o matarla. Pero cuando vio los ojos de la Ángel Caída ella noto el dolor y el sufrimiento que había dentro de ella por culpa de la humanidad, eso hiso que se diera cuenta que ella no es la única que fue abusada por los traidores de Dios.

Señorita Raynare, por favor levántese – dijo Asia teniendo la atención de Raynare haciendo que la mirara de frente – No se debe preocupar por lo que hiso. Entendí que por culpa de personas como el padre Freed haría a cualquiera se vengaría. Pero, no hay que dejar que eso nos nuble en el camino porque si dejamos que la venganza nos guie solo nos dará un gran vacío en nuestro ser y alma – tomando las manos de Raynare mientras que ella liberaba esas lagrimas que todo estaba bien porque nadie jamás le dio unas palabras así aunque había alguien que sí, la haría entender – No llore Señorita Raynare no hay razón que una Ángel llore – con una linda sonrisa.

Raynare abrazo a Asia y empezó a llorar sin parar sabiendo que había uno más que pudo ayudarla a sacar toda esa oscuridad en su corazón.

Después de unos minutos

Todo se había calmado e incluso alguien dejo de llorar y estaban preparando para irse, pero no antes Takato le explico que Dohnaseek trabajaba para alguien llamado Kokabiel que quería el poder negativo de las tres ángeles caídos como Kalawarne, Mittelt y Raynare para tener el poder necesario para acabar con Rias y Sona.

Entonces ese tal Dohnaseek obtendrá el poder de las tres Caídas para poder derrotarnos – dijo Sona entendiendo lo que dijo Takato.

Así es, además si no lo detengo lastimara a la señorita Kalawarner y la pequeña Mittelt por que ella fueron víctimas de lo que hiso Dohnaseek y no solo el también Yuma – dijo Takato haciendo que Rias y Sona se asombrara y no solo ellas también Raynare.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto Raynare a Takato ya que ella no entendió de porque Dohnaseek arruinara sus vidas.

Dohnaseek, fue le causante de que las vidas de ustedes tres se arruinara, el tuvo la culpa de todo la muerte del marido de la señorita Kalawarner y la de los padres de Mittelt, sobretodo el fue causante de que tu tendrías el odio hacia los humanos y tus ansias de poder – dijo Takato con un tono muy severo eso hiso que Raynare quedara en shock por lo que el dijo.

¿En ese caso? ¡Hay que ayudarlas! – dijo Raynare decidida para ayudar a sus amigas muy cercanas.

Con esta escena Rias y Sona estaban bastante nerviosa por no decir nada, ya que ellas causaron la muerte de esas dos con la de Dohnaseek y no sabían que decir ya que si le dicen no solo Raynare se enojaría sino Takato ya que si el se enojara con ellas, el nunca la vería de una buena forma.

"Vaya, vaya parece que la presidenta y presi están en serios problemas y sino solo ellas también yo ya que yo soy su testigo" – pensó Akeno con una sonrisa pero estaba preocupada ya que su tierno Takato nunca la vería con esa sonrisa que ella ansia besar en sus labios.

"Esto es malo, a pesar que no haya hecho nada también soy testigo de ver como la presidenta y lady Rias destruían a esas dos Ángeles, eso significaría de que el joven Takato estaría enojado conmigo ¡No quiero que eso pase!" – pensó Tsubaki estando tranquila por fuera pero por dentro ella estaba preocupada aunque no conozca a Takato, ella tiene ansias de conocerlo pero si se diera cuenta lo que paso el, la odiara.

Pero de la nada las puertas se abrieron haciendo que todos vieran a una Mittelt muy agotada y sin energía eso significaría que Dohnaseek le robo todo su poder.

¡Mittelt! – grito Raynare mirando a su amiga sin energía hasta incluso estaba apunto de caer en el suelo pero por suerte Guilmon fue hacia ella y la atrapa.

¿Este bien? – pregunto Guilmon preocupado por el bienestar de la pequeña Ángel Caída mientras que ella lo asiente con la cabeza diciendo si a la pregunta de Guilmon.

"Ella esta viva eso significa que ellos se escaparon de la pelea ¡Nos salvamos!" – pensaron las dos presidenta y sus vicepresidentas ya que Takato no estarán enojado con ningunas de ellas.

Vaya, nunca me espere que tuvieras un poco de energía para ir hacia aquí ¿No? ¿Mittelt? – dijo una voz conocida para cualquiera haciendo que cada uno se sorprenda.

Pero con la Aparicio de esa voz, Guilmon se percató de algo eso hizo que lanzara a Mittelt hacia Takato, mientras Guilmon recibió unas series de lanzas de luz trabadas en su cuerpo haciendo que todos se sorprenda por ver como Guilmon fue atacado de la forma más letal haciendo que este cayera en el suelo.

¡Guilmon! – grito Asia muy preocupada por ver a su gran amigo herido de esa forma.

"¿Por qué me salvo?" – pensó Mittelt mirando como Guilmon fue trabado por esas lanzas de luz en el momento que el apareció y fue lanzada, hasta que Takato la atrapa.

Debo decir que fue muy estúpido de tu parte hacer eso, eres igual como tu dueño – dijo Dohnaseek mirando a Guilmon.

Si soy como el, estoy orgulloso de serlo ya que Guilmon no dejara que unos de sus amigos resulte herido y si no los protejo nunca me lo perdonare – dijo Guilmon de un tono bastante débil pero dio una sonrisa.

Mittelt se sorprendió por lo que dijo Guilmon que él, la protegería eso hiso que ella liberara una lagrima en su ojo derecho porque ella se dio cuenta que encontró a un amigo confiable.

No solo ella también los demás se sorprendieron por las palabras nobles de Guilmon hasta incluso Takato se sintió orgulloso porque su compañero es igual como el.

Jajaja si claro, eso dirían todos – dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa luego pisa la cabeza de Guilmon y lo sigue pisando con un poco de fuerza.

Con todo eso Takato dejo a Mittelt en el suelo con cuidado fue en donde esta Dohnaseek con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera, ya que no podría evitar que ese Ángel a su camarada se acercó a el para poner fin a esto, pero de la nada el lanzo algo que él lo noto, Takato vio a Kalawarner en el aire y a la atrapa de la forma nupcial pero de repente de la nada Dohnaseek apareció en frente de Takato con un puño preparado, pero por suerte Takato se protege creando un domo de energía roja contra el golpe de Dohnaseek.

Se nota que eres un cobarde sabias – dijo Dohnaseek usando el otro golpe izquierdo que contiene una especie de brillo blanco y los golpea destruyendo el domo de energía e incluso le dio en el rostro haciendo que el saliera impulsado hacia atrás hasta estrellarse contra un muro – Pero no puedes hacer nada contra mí ya que estoy mostrando mi verdadera fuerza ante ti, solo tuve que esconder todo eso para que Raynare no sospeche junto con las otras tres, pero ahora te mostrare como soy realmente en esta batalla – mirando a Takato aun parado contra el muro destruido mientras sostenía a Kalawarner mientras que su rostro salían gota de sangre.

Takato empezó a caminar en donde esta Raynare juntos con los demás y deja a Kalawarner en el suelo suavemente mientras mira a Raynare.

Te dejo a Kalawarner acá debo ocuparme de ese malnacido – dijo Takato a Raynare mientras va hacia en donde esta Dohnaseek para acabar con esta batalla.

¡Takato! – dijo Raynare sosteniendo la mano de Takato haciendo que dejara de caminar hasta que el la ve - ¡Por favor! ¡Has que ese maldito pague por lo que nos hizo! – con una lagrimas que mostraba el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar por culpa de Dohnaseek.

Lo hare – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y decidido para acabar con Dohnaseek de una vez por todas ya que el nunca dejara que alguien como el siga vivo.

Oh… que tierno que pidas eso a tu noviecito Raynare de cualquier modo el y junto con las Gremory y Sitri morirán aquí – dijo Dohnaseek haciendo aparecer unas siete lanzas de luz a su lado y la lanza hacia ellos pero Takato crea un gran domo de energía que protegía a todos de las lanzas eso hiso que sonriera y con un paso el desparece y aparece a lado de Takato luego lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza hacia un muro con fuerza, y hace aparecer una lanza en su mano derecha y se impulsa hacia el trabando su lanza en pecho haciendo que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

¡Takato! – gritaron Raynare, Sona y Rias al ver a Takato trabado en esa pared con una lanza atravesada en su pecho contra la pared.

¿Y dime? – Pregunto Dohnaseek a Takato acercándose hacia el oído del castaño - ¿Cómo se siente la muerte? ¿Eh? – susurrando en el oído de Takato pero luego empieza a dar una gran carcajada.

¡Maldito! ¡Dejalo! – grito Raynare liberando sus alas y va hacia Dohnaseek para atacarlo con su lanza, pero de la nada el agarra de Raynare mientras que ella trata de hacer lo posible para soltarse de Dohnaseek.

Eres una chica bastante necia, Raynare – dijo Dohnaseek a Raynare mientras sigue agarrándola del cuello hasta que dio cuenta que había un trueno arriba de el y lo esquiva moviéndose aun lado luego se percata de dos águila hecho de agua que van hacia el para atacarlo, pero era inútil ya que Dohnaseek le golpeo a los dos con un solo golpe y luego vio un rayo negro rojizo que iba hacia el, luego sonríe de una forma arrogante ya que usando toda sus fuerza desvía ese rayo hacia el otro lado que destruyo todas las bancas de la catedral – Sus ataques son inútiles contra mi, eso porque he visto que cada ataque tiene debilidades e incluso puedo pensar que es lo mejor que tienen – mirando a Sona, Rias y Akeno ya que ellas fueron la que atacaron para que soltara a Raynare – Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes ahora tengo trabajo que hacer – sacando la esfera que contenía el poder de Kalawarner y Mittelt, ahora lo pone en el abdomen de Raynare mientras que esa esfera absorbe todo su poder hasta dejarla vacía luego el suelta el pobre cuello de Raynare hasta dejarla en suelo – Es una pena que puedan hacer nada contra mi, ya que tengo el poder para acabarlas en preciso momento – mostrando la esfera con una sonrisa arrogante.

Corrección, tu será el que caiga – dijo Takato rompiendo la lanza de luz y sale trabado del suelo mientras que su herida sangraba pero luego dejo de sangrar.

Oh mira Raynare tu novio ya esta de vuelta, pensé que romperle el corazón lo mataría pero nunca pensé que volvería por mas – dijo Dohnaseek mirando a Takato que tenia una expresión nada simpática.

Takato no dijo mientras se movio a una gran velocidad y sujeta a Raynare en la forma nupcial mientras la mira y ve que estaba sin fuerzas.

No te preocupes, Yuma ya estoy aquí – dijo Takato con una voz muy serena que alegraba a cualquier chica.

Oh hasta se puso romántico en momentos así – dijo Dohnaseek haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz y trato de cortarlo en dos junto con Raynare pero los esquivo desapareciéndose a gran velocidad – Tsk eres bastante irritante de esa forma – mirando en donde esta Sona y Rias con sus sequitos y a las dos Angeles en el suelo luego vio como Takato aparece con Raynare en sus brazos – Pero ya tengo lo que tengo es hora de hacer lo que tengo que hacer jajajaja – riendo en carcajada mientras pone dentro la esfera en su cuerpo haciendo que libere una gran aura oscura mientras libero sus dos alas pero aparecieron otras tres alas mas teniendo ocho alas e incluso en el aire llovía por todas partes – Contemplen el poder de un verdadero Ángel Caído, y no solo eso también tengo el poder de mi amo Kokabiel.

¿Conque ese es el poder que tantas ansias? ¿No? – pregunto Takato viendo como Dohnaseek aterrizaba en el suelo luego deja a Raynare en el suelo.

Exactamente, ahora tengo el poder para acabar con ustedes e incluso destruir a esas dos dichosas niñas – dijo Dohnaseek señalando a Rias y Sona que parecían preocupadas – Y si tanto ansias te hare una demostración – despareciendo a gran velocidad que ni nadie lo había notado y apareció tomando el cuello de Takato y lo eleva hacia arriba – No solo mi poder fue incrementado también mi fuerza y velocidad, ahora ya me muevo como el sonido o como la luz y sabes nunca tan me sentí tan vivo – apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Takato.

Je solo haces una demostración que tal vez me aburra al verlo – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras usa su mano izquierda para tomar la mano que usa Dohnaseek para asfixiando.

Es verdad, es verdad. Pero… - dijo Dohnaseek mirándolo fijamente – Eso no supera lo humillación que me hiciste en esa plaza – tomando la mano izquierda de Takato y con toda sus fuerzas le arranco el brazo entero todos quedaron en shock e incluso Rias, Sona y Raynare quedaron petrificada por ver como el miembro de Takato es arrancado brutalmente, en tanto eso la sangre que salía del lugar en donde le arranco el miendro seguía salpicando tanta sangre que parecía un rio – Ups perdón no medí mi fuerza apena soy nuevo con este poder que tengo y ahora te arranque el miembro, ¡Vamos di algo! ¡Porque no gritas acaso el gato te comió la lengua! – mirando como Takato tenia la mirada baja y su pelo lo cubría la mirada.

Y para que debo gritar, yo ya perdí la necesidad de gritar a los diez años e incluso la sensación del dolor – dijo Takato mirando a Dohnaseek fijamente.

Con todo eso, nadie lo creía pero es verdad Takato había perdido la necesidad de gritar de dolor y ser insensible al dolor a una gran escala, con toda las pruebas que el Equipo Salvaje le hizo el pudo soportarlo y con tanto soportarlo el ya tuvo inmune habilidad de sentir el dolor aun mayor, además el ya no gritaría porque si gritara el pediría ayuda pero eso ya no ahora el es como es, un ser sin dolor ni arrepentimiento.

Ya veo, eso significa que no podre oír esos gritos agónicos, es bueno porque si oigo tus gritos me dolerían mis oídos – dijo Dohnaseek y lanza a Takato contra una pared con mucha fuerza y rápidamente unas lanzas fueron incrustadas dejándolo trabado en la pared – Pero, si te dejo vivo harías que mi paciencia se colmara – creando una daga de luz con su mano derecha y lanza hacia la frente de Takato dejándolo incrustada dejándolo con la cabeza baja.

Al ver que Takato trabado en la pared eso provoco la furia de Rias y Sona ya que no quería ver a la persona que más ama trabado de esa forma más horrible y sin un brazo.

Bueno ahora tengo que terminar mi deber, solo espero que me den mas diversión – dijo Dohnaseek a las dos y listo para matarla.

Je je je je – dijo una risa conocida haciendo que todo voltearan y vieran a Guilmon parándose aun con las lanzas trabadas en su cuerpo.

¿De qué te ríes lagarto con patas? – pregunto Dohnaseek a Guilmon de porque reía.

Me rio porque ya has perdido, no hay caso de que Takatomon venza aun enemigo sin oportunidad – dijo Guilmon ya que conoce todo sobre Dohnaseek e incluso encontró la forma para vencerlo.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Dohnaseek de confundido por esa pregunta.

Hasta que de repente oyeron unos sonidos gotas aguas, ellos vieron que se trataba de Takato que estaba saliendo de la pared aunque eso signifique que haga que su cuerpo pierda grandes cantidades de sangre, ahora el se encuentra parado aun trabada con lanzas incrustadas en su cuerpo e incluso el cuchillo seguía incrustada en su frente.

Todos se alegraron de que Takato estaba bien aunque estaba bastante herido, Rias y Sona estaban felices de que su querido castaño vivo pero en un estado tan fatal, y no solo ella también Raynare esta muy feliz ver a su amor vivo.

¿Co-Como puede estar vivo? ¿No me digas que eres inmortal? – pregunto Dohnaseek muy aterrado por como alguien puede seguir vivo de un ataque así.

¿Inmortal dices? Pufff ¡Por favor no me compares con esas personas que ni siquiera sé si existen o no! Pero, te diré algo que quiero que sepas. Es inútil que me puedas matar ya que la muerte no significa nada para… - dijo Takato mirando fijamente y luego se saca las lanzas de luz que habían incrustadas en su cuerpo – Mi, eso lo se porque siempre lo intente varias vece, es como una maldición o que se yo pero si sé que algo, debo seguir vivo porque tengo varios motivos y esos proteger el mundo de amenazas como tu – sacando una lanza de su hombro izquierdo – Proteger a los seres que aprecio en esta vida – sacando una lanza de su pierna derecha – ayudar a quien necesite mi ayuda – sacando una lanza de luz de pecho – Sobretodo, cumplir la promesa de una persona que aprecie de seguir vivo y nunca perder ante nadie – sacando el cuchillo de luz de su frente – Esas son las cosas por la cual debo seguir para en esta vida tan cruel que otros me llamaron monstruo – empezando a caminar hacia adelante mientras mira a Dohnaseek – Así es, monstruo porque soy un maldito, un fenómeno, un demonio, un vil y desagradable monstruo que solo trae asco para aquellos que me rodean… - luego se detiene ahí y ve a su brazo izquierdo en el suelo, luego lo toma y se lo vuelve unir a su cuerpo hasta empieza mover sus dedos y lo forma en un puño – Ahora te mostrare lo monstruoso que soy yo cuando veo a un vil maldito hijo de puta que hiso sufrir al Ángel de este monstruo – con una mirada que asustaba a todos e incluso Dohnaseek pudo ver en sus ojos la muerte misma.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Takato excepto Guilmon ya que sabía lo que todo en su entrenamiento, pero las más sorprendidas son Rias, Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki por escuchar todos los insultos que el se dio a si mismo, se dieron cuenta que Takato no es un monstruo el es una persona honesta y bondadosa sobretodo gentil, pero también se sintieron celos de Raynare porque la considera como una persona muy importante en su vida.

Raynare se sintió muy feliz de a ver conocido a un chico como Takato ya que el era una de las personas que se preocupan por lo demás e incluso se sonroja por escuchar que ella es una persona muy importante en su vida, y es verdad ya que ella también considera a Takato como alguien importante.

Je je je – rio Dohnaseek y luego empezó a dar una gran carcajada por lo que dijo Takato - ¡Un monstruo dices! Ja ¡Es verdad si eres un monstruo y no se como unas tontas como ellas se fijen en alguien como tú! ¡Qué patético! – empezando de nuevo con sus carcajada eso hiso enojar a los conocido de Takato e incluso a ciertas chicas que trataron se soportar sus ganas de matar a Dohnaseek - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso vas a llorar porque el pobrecito monstruito nunca será amado?

¿Y que si seré amado? El amor para mi tal vez es lo que necesite para que este corazón pueda ser arreglado, pero aun no estoy listo si volveré a amar de nuevo – dijo Takato con palabras muy graves ya que cada palabra lo que dijo Dohnaseek son verdaderas, eso causo un gran dolor a cuyas chicas que el conocía.

Je, bueno porque no terminemos con esto para matar a esas chicas en este preciso momen… - dijo Dohnaseek pero fue interrumpido por recibir un gran golpe en su abdomen haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca.

Guarda silencio si… - dijo Takato muy serio y puso sus dos dedos un poco cerca de sus labios haciendo la posición de silencio – Tu debes creer que nunca seré amado, eso quien lo sabe. Solo por esta vez dejare que me insultes y me ataques pero, nunca, nunca dejare que dañes a mis amigos – dando otro golpe en la cara de Dohnaseek haciendo que este se estrelle contra una gran pared con mucha fuerza.

¡Ca-Canalla! – dijo Dohnaseek muy herido por esos dos golpes que nunca había sentido en su vida - ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Entendiste no te perdonare! – saliendo de la pared y se dirige hacia Takato a gran velocidad y trata de golpearlo con su lanza en su mano derecha, pero lo pierde de viste cuando desapareció como si nada, Dohnaseek empieza a ver todo lado en donde se encuentra.

¡Por aquí! – grito Takato haciendo que dohnaseek volteara y mirara atrás – Se nota que tanto poder no eres técnicamente fuerte. No señor, con tanto poder solo eres alguien que solo ve lo que es mas fácil conseguirlo, ¿Qué crees? – impulsando hacia Dohnaseek a gran velocidad y apareciendo de frente en cámara lenta y empieza como una series de golpe en el cuerpo de Dohnaseek hundiéndolos luego desaparece y aparece atrás de Dohnaseek y hace un movimiento que hace mover su bufanda creando una ráfaga de viento alrededor de el, y con ese movimiento empezó a ser golpeado por una serie de golpes sin darse cuenta hasta caer en el suelo.

Mal-dito…. Co-Como te atreviste a atacarme, sobretodo – dijo Dohnaseek levantándose de nuevo aunque le costaba por recibir una serie de golpes invisibles – ¿Como… puede seguirme el paso?

Eso lo se porque vi como te movias, tuve que analizar y procesar cada movimiento tuyo en mis pensamientos mientras me atacabas. Podría acabarte si usaba el 5% de mi poder, ya que en ese estado no podrías llégame hasta la suelas, pero. Si uso ese poder, seré como tu una persona ambiciosa por el poder e incluso lo presumes en frente de otros. Yo uso mi poder para proteger a mis seres queridos y si necesito mas poder debo hacerme mas fuerte a mi propio modo, esforzándome – dijo Takato acercándose hacia Dohnaseek a unos pasos que se oiga unos crujidos en los pisos de madera era como si la muerte estaba haciendo esas pisadas sin tener misericordia y luego para – Y para llegar a tu pregunta…. Ya lo había dicho – mirándolo fijamente.

Takato al tener el poder del Digi-Hazard decidio también hacerse mas fuerte a su propio modo ya que el no debía depender de ese poder, el no es codicio ni soberbio con el poder, el siempre usaba su fuerza contra todo, los Digimons Salvajes e incluso de los proyectos que los científicos hacia con los humanos convertidos en Cyber-Bestias sin control y conciencia.

Ya veo… ¿Con que solo usas ese poder para proteger a tus seres queridos? Que estupidez, con un poder asi podrías volverte como el reír del mundo o un dios y no lo sacas provecho para ello, eres una marica – dijo Dohnaseek con mucho repudio ya que vio que Takato gastaba muchos potencial por no usar ese poder para sus propios fines.

Tsk ni siquiera sabes nada de esto, no soy como tu o el que se hace llamar Kokabiel que quiere una guerra, yo soy yo y usare este poder para proteger a mis amigos – dijo Takato luego le dio espalda para no verlo – Es algo que cualquiera entendería pero… tu no – mientras Dohnaseek miro a su izquierdo un poco centímetros en el suelo una lanza de luz la tomo lentamente mientras que Takato seguía hablando sin darse cuenta ello, aunque sus amigos trataron de advertirlo pero ellos fueron interrumpido por Guilmon dándole una mirada que sabia que Takato.

Ahora Dohnaseek trato de cortar la cabeza de Takat con un tajo de su lanza de luz, pero Takato desaparece haciendo que todos miraran en donde podría estar e incluso Dohnaseek trato de ver en donde podría estar.

Debo decir que me decepciona ser tu – dijo una voz que estaba detrás de el haciendo que Dohnaseek volteara y mirara de quien se trata y vio a Takato con un ceño fruncido – En fin terminemos con esto ahora – dando un derechazo en el abdomen de Dohnaseek haciendo que este vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre y fuera estrellarse contra un edificio pero el golpe que dio Takato a el hiso que atravesara la pared haciendo que Dohnaseek estuviera afuera de la catedral, luego en la puerta que fue destruida con una patada de Takato dio, vio como Dohnaseek estaba en aire y afuera con varias heridas que sangraban a cada segundo – Mmm parece que debo medir bien mi fuerza de vecen cuando – tratando de no matar a Dohnaseek ya que el prefirió hacerlo sufrir un poco por lo que hiso.

¿T-Tu? ¡Tu! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Hare que pagues maldito hijo de perra!? ¡¿Juro que hare que pagues ahora mismo!? – grito Dohnaseek muy herido y enojado por ser humillado y golpeado por un simple humano como Takato, ahora el junta sus manos hacia arriba y canaliza toda la energía que había en su ser creando una especie de esfera oscura con espiral que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba - ¡Jajajajajaja Veamos como esquivas esto! ¡Si lo haces esta ciudad se convertirá en puro escombros y todos lo que tu conoces morirán de esta forma!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Dohnaseek excepto Guilmon ya que él sabía que el escondía que el Ángel escondía un truco bajo en la manga.

¿Con que tenías un as bajo la manga? ¿Nunca que pensé que tendrías mucha energía para poder mantener esa esfera? Es una pena he perdido…. – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras levanta un poco la mano izquierda y luego usa su mano derecha en forma de golpe de karate, hace una cortada en la venas de su mano izquierda provocando un gran sangrado – Pero, hay grandes cosas al perder y sabes cuales son… que nunca debes subestimar a un perdedor – mientras en su mano izquierda que sangraba sin parar por la cortada estaba creando una especie de remolino espiral de rojo sangre desde su mano hasta su codo – _**Yo soy aquel que ha probado la fruta prohibida del caos mismo, soy aquel que maldice con sus palabras aquellos de corazones corruptos, soy aquel que traerá la gloria manchada con la sangre del enemigo. Yo invoco el artefacto divino del caos mismo**_ – mientras ese remolino va desvaneciéndose mostrando una cabeza de dragón y ese dragón es Megidramon, luego los fauces de su boca se abrió mostraba un gran cañón – **Protocolo de Armamento N°1: Cañón Megida** – levanta el cañón megida para apuntar y canalizando toda su energía.

¿Guilmon? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Asia mirando esa cabeza de dragón que Takato tiene en su mano izquierda que apuntaba a Dohnaseek como si fuera un cañón.

Esa armas es el **Protocolo de Armamento N°1** de Takato es llamado **Cañón Megida,** un cañón de alta potencia capaz de destruir todo a su paso, pero solo depende de la cantidad de poder que Takato pone – dijo Guilmon mirando el cañón megida, eso hiso que recordara en el momento que Takato creo esa técnica con ayuda de del Equipo Salvaje y su gran conocimiento técnico, ese cañón fue creado por Shibumi y Yamaki ya que ellos sabían como fabricar maquinas ya que ellos tuvieron de fabricar a Grami, pero ese cañón era muy intenso en ese aquel día Takato tuvo que bajar la energía para que ese cañón no sea tan potente – Pero por si acaso ¡Todos juntese a lado de Guilmon para protegerse de la potencia de ese ataque! – teniendo la atención de todos y se juntaron a lado de Guilmon e incluso los Raynare ya que le quedaba un poco energía para ayudar a Mittelt y Kalawarner que recuperaron un poco – Bien. **Protocolo de Defensa N°3: Barrera Intermitente** – creando una barrera de energía rojiza alrededor ellos – Con esta barrera estaremos seguros – luego mirar a Takato y asiste con la cabeza con la señal de que todo está listo.

"Gracias amigo" – pensó Takato mirando a Guilmon ahora mira a Dohnaseek y canalizando la energía suficiente para acabar con el.

Jajajaja ¿Crees que ese cañón podrá contra esto? Jajaja ¡No me hagas reir! – grito Dohnaseek lanzando esa gran esfera a hacia ellos.

 **¡Fuego!** – dijo Takato disparando un pequeño laser hacia esa esfera oscura hasta que ese laser creció aun gran tamaño que ni siquiera la esfera oscuro podría contra el.

¡¿Qué clase de poder es este?! ¡¿Por qué no lo puedo ganar?! – pregunto Dohnaseek tratando de usar la energía suficiente para que su esfera oscura avanzara pero seguía retrocediendo.

Eso es porque yo tengo motivos para seguir vivo, e incluso tengo personas que debo proteger aun eso signifique dar mi vida por ellos ¡Lo hare! – dijo Takato gritando al ultimo ya que sus amigos son mas importante que su propia vida.

Con ese grito Takato lanzo una gran cantidad de energía haciendo que ella laser siguiera avanzando a sin mayor problema mientras que la esfera que Dohnaseek lanzo fue desintegrada por completo, ahora el laser va dirigiéndose hacia Dohnaseek.

"No puedo creerlo" – pensó Dohnaseek mirando de frente el láser que recibía ya que su final a llegado – "Como es posible que haiga una persona más fuerte que yo, ¡Maldita sea!" – en su ultima palabra Dohnaseek fue desintegrado por laser e incluso ese laser cruzo hasta la atmosfera de la tierra pero poco a poco se debilitaba.

Ahora con Takato miro al cielo y bajo el arma que estaba en su mano izquierda volver a la normalidad en la misma forma que apareció, ahora miro a Raynare con una sonrisa y luego le da un pulgar en alto.

Ella estaba feliz y no sabia como expresarlo, solo dedico una bella sonrisa con varias lagrimas que salía de sus ojos y movía los labios diciendo una palabra que entendería.

Gracias… Takato – dijo Raynare diciendo el nombre del chico la salvo de su pasado sobre todo de ella misma.

Unos minutos después

Había pasado como una media hora, suficiente para que las Caidas recuperaran fuerzas e incluso en ese tiempo, Takato le conto a esas dos que fueron victimas del maldito de Dohnaseek eso hicieron que sintieran odio hacia ese difunto traidor, pero se aliviaron que ahora esta muerto y todo gracias a Takato.

Ahora fuera de la catedral

Takato y compañía se encontraban fuera de la catedral ya que eso significaría algo importante e incluso un poco triste, ya que Takato vio la expresión de Raynare que parecía muy triste y no sabia porque.

Bueno, Gracias a ti ahora somos libres de ese maldito de Dohnaseek – dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa y feliz que por lo menos su marido pueda descansar en paz porque su asesino fue destruido.

Si, es verdad – dijo Mittelt ya feliz que Dohnaseek fue destruido eso significa que sus padres adoptivos puedan descansar tranquilamente.

¿Y que van hacer ahora? – pregunto Takato ya que vio como ellas estaban bastante confundida en donde ir.

Nosotras decidimos ir a la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos para informarle a su líder Azazel y dejarnos que nos una a ellos – dijo Raynare con tono triste ya que si ella va esa Facción no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Takato.

Entonces es una despedida – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar ese dolor de no volver a ver a Raynare nunca mas.

Pues claro que si, pero antes… - dijo Kalawarner se abalanza hacia Takato y le abraza su cabeza con mas fuerza haciendo que varias chicas se ponga celosas, e incluso a cierta Caída enamorada luego por un segundo lo suelta – Algún día. Tu y yo tendremos una noche apasionarte sin freno – con un tono muy seductivo luego se aleja y libera sus alas y se va volando hacia la luna dejando a un Takato con la cara muy roja como un tomate e incluso arriba de la cabeza le salía humo.

Ahora Mittelt miraba a Guilmon y fue en donde esta el y vio que cargaba a cierta monja eso causo que sintiera algo celos de ver a su preciada y tierno lagarto con otra persona que no es ella.

Guilmon – dijo Mittelt teniendo la atención del Digimon Virus.

Ah Mittelt, pasa algo – dijo Guilmon sabiendo de la situación ya que quiso conocer a Mittelt pero ahora que ella se ira y no se sabe cuando volverá.

Vine para despedirme… ya que yo me uniré juntos con las chicas a la Facción de Ángeles Caídos – dijo Mittelt tratando de tranquilizarse.

Oh entiendo… es una pena que pueda conocerte… a Guilmon le hubiera encantado a conocerte – dijo Guilmon muy triste de ver a una futura amiga irse, pero de repente Mittelt se acerca a el y le abraza con fuerza y liberando unas lagrimas.

A mi también… me hubiera gustado conocerte… Guilmon – dijo Mittelt muy triste a que ella no podría conocer a un buen amigo como Guilmon.

Tranquila, se que algún dia nos volveremos a ver solo te fe en ello – dijo Guilmon con un tono muy tranquilo y abrazando a Mittelt para consolarla.

Si, podre mi esfuerzo para poder volverte a ver – dijo Mittelt con una sonrisa mientras se limpia las lagrimas y luego se separa de Guilmon y libera sus alas pero antes se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente – Adiós… Guilmon – volando hacia arriba en donde esta la luna.

Nos volveremos a ver… Mittelt – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa y sabiendo que algún día volvería a ve a Mittelt y serian amigos nuevamente.

Al ver todo esto Asia entendió que Guilmon pudo encontrar a una nueva amiga que si lo aprecia, pero sintió algo de celos por ver como ella beso a Guilmon en la frente y no solo ella también Koneko sintió celos de la Ángel Caída pero sintió la felicidad de ver como Guilmon hiso una amiga.

Ahora la ultima y la siguiente era Raynare ya que no sabia como despedirse de Takato, estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, pero era así el destino que ellos dos tenían.

Takato – dijo Raynare teniendo la atención del Tamer de Guilmon.

Si, Raynare – dijo Takato con una sonrisa que ocultaba un gran dolor.

Creo que es la hora de que me vaya, en verdad me alegro de a verte encontrado pero… - dijo Raynare tratando de no liberar las lagrimas, pero sintió algo y era ver a su amado castaño abrazándola con varias lagrimas que salía de sus ojos, ella por fin sintió el abrazo cálido de su amado ya que en sus días oscuros creyó que todo era una pesadilla pero ahora todo lo que ve es un dulce sueño de fantasía, ella le devuelve el abrazo y libero las lagrimas que ocultaba su dolor de nunca volver a ver a su amado castaño que la salvo de ambiciones.

No te preocupes, sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver solo hay que ser paciente – dijo Takato con una sonrisa que cualquiera haría sonreír e incluso a una Caída con deseo de poder.

Si – dijo Raynare asistiendo con la cabeza y sonríe para su amado.

Una cosa, veo que usas el brazalete que te regale en nuestra cita falsa – dijo Takato mirando el brazalete que el dio en su cita falsa en la mano izquierda de su linda ángel.

Si, es una pena que no pueda regalarte nada en este momento tan triste, pero si te daré algo para que nunca me olvides – dijo Raynare con una sonrisa ya que sabía que regalar algo tan importante a su lindo y bobo Tamer.

Recuerda que no necesitas regalarme nada ya que tu sonrisa es el único regalo que pueda acep…. – dijo Takato siendo interrumpido al final por Raynare ya que ella lo estaba besando con sus labios en los suyos mientras libero sus dos alas y la uso para cubrirlos para que el castaño no escapara.

Eso causo que ciertas chicas se sorprendieran al ver como su castaño esta siendo besado por esa dichosa ángel, Rias y Sona sintieron gana de acabar con la vida de Raynare pero tiene suerte que Takato este presente, Akeno sintió gana de torturar a esa angel por quitarle el primer beso de su lindo Takato hasta Tsubaki estaba celosa de cierto modo que nadie pueda explicar.

Los dos estaba unos segundo besándose, hasta que la alas izquierda de Raynare se tono de negro a blanco eso le sorprendio a todos, ahora ambos se habían separado.

Adiós… Takatiin – dijo Raynare con una sonrisa mientras vuela hacia arriba en donde esta sus amigas y se van yendo con ellas.

Takato estaba feliz y un poco rojo, sabiendo que su amiga volverá algún día. Aunque pudo sentir esos dulces labios con sabor a arándano, ahora miro a sus amigos pero sintió unas miradas que lo asustaba un poco y eran las miradas cuatro chicas que lo miraban fijamente.

¿Pa-Pasa algo chicas? – pregunto Takato un poco asustado ya que si haces enfadar a una mujer su mama no la perdonara y sufriría un gran y doloroso castigo.

¡Nada! – dijeron las cuatros mientras empieza a caminar y dejarlo solo con los demás.

¿Qué ha pasado Guilmon? – pregunto Takato a su fiel compañero.

¿No lo se? – pregunto lo mismo el Digimon sin saber nada.

¿No se que hice? Pero lo arreglare – dijo Takato empezando a caminar para irse a casa pero no antes mirara el cielo sabiendo que Raynare volverá algún día.

Mientras en los aire, Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner seguían volando, pero Raynare pudo ver el brazalete que le regalo Takato, ahora ella tiene un tesoro que nunca se lo sacara.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Takato" – pensó Raynare con una linda sonrisa sintiendo que ella volverá a lado de su tierno castaño.

Ahora en la casa de Takato

Los tres se encontraba cerca de la entrada y esperando el regaño de los padres de Takato, ahora Takato abrió la puerta haciendo que Guilmon pasara con Asia cargada en su espalda, hasta que se escucharon pequeña explosiones de confeti y viendo a los padres de Takato con un pastel muy bien decorado y con la letra diciendo " _Bienvenida a casa Asia"._

¡Bienvenida a casa Asia! – dijeron los dos con una sonrisa.

Asia estaba sorprendida por todo esto, y no sabia como expresarlo solo libero unas lagrimas y dio una linda sonrisa.

Ya estoy en casa – dijo Asia muy feliz sabiendo que tendrá un gran hogar con una familia muy generosa con ella.

Y no solo ella esta feliz, Takato y Guilmon esta felices de saber que Asia se quedara en esta casa eso significaría una nueva integrante en la familia.

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **Takato: Me será un poco complicado todo esto.**

 **Rias: Hoy es el día de que mi nueva integrante tenga su propio familiar.**

 **Guilmon: Que tal si jugamos el tenis.**

 **Sona: Eh… Un-Una cita.**

 **Takato: en el próximo capitulo del Poder del Peligro DxD: Saliendo de una derrota con una vieja amiga.**

 **Takato: No se como decirlo pero al ver a la Señorita Sona me recuerda a alguien.**

 **Hola soy yo, lamento la demora es que mi bebe osea mi Netwo estaba con unos serios problemas ahora, solo tuve que esperar dos meses para que este arreglada en fin, lamento que tenga que esperar ahora terminare las otras historias que me falta terminar, e incluso tengo una historia que tal vez le gusten.**

 **Seguiré esta historia y pondré otra, solo que la pareja es Takatox¿?x Harem, y asi ustedes deben votar quien será la pareja principal para esta nueva historia e incluso puedo dejar que incluya personajes masculinos en versión mujeres, ustedes voten y elijan para que otra historia de Digimon Tamers y High school DxD o quieren si quieren puedo hace otra historia pero corta con Digimon Tamers con otro anime ya que vi To love ru, es bueno el anime pero necesita mas acción y yo le podre el acción si lo desean.**

 **Solo comenten puedo esperar, Ok aquí me despido no se olvide comentar si le gusto la historia, bueno ya me despido y seguire de nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
